LoZ Metroid's Shadow:Tales from the Dark Shadows
by Da Mangaka
Summary: LoZ-MS Season 2. Chaos now lurks in the land of Hyrule as it mixes with the poison called Phazon.New Stories and secrets shall be revealed as Samus walks the lands.Shocking new missions include Phazon Corruption,Chaotic secrets and...Interspecies love?
1. Mission 32 Jack's Last Stance

Welcome to Season 2 of "The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow".

I told you this was going to be a _long_ fic, didn't I? And not just because of the words… but of how it is.

Now… ready to go on?

If you forgot what happened on the season finale, I suggest you go to Season's 1 _Mission 31_ for the Pirate's and CGA's last stance, or _Mission 28_ for Samus' and team stats.

Either way, if it's even your first time reading –without having read LoZ-MS in the first place- it's still good, but it'll be better the more you know.

So, without anything else to say, enjoy the continuation.

Now… for the most important stuff on a Fanficion: the disclaimer:

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The skies of Lake Hylia started to gain a bit more of gray colors in the clouds, announcing with them a probable cold condition or even rain.

Ark, who had just left the lake, was currently walking through the fields of this land

"...This place's lack of technology disgusts me..." he muttered to himself.

He walked slowly across the broken drawbridge into Hyrule Market, what was once a lively place had now become completely deserted; he looked around before pulling the hood over his helmet, making the only thing visible on his face the eerie glow of his visor…

Far away from them, however, in the Lost woods, Jack had stayed at his ship to make repairs, plus cleaning up the Phazon mess left behind so that it didn't effect the environment and cause an ecological disaster. The last thing he needed was being charged with damage to their forest.

_Spatial anomaly detected._

This tore Jack away from his ship repairs and made him check the vicinity... All he could pick up were some residue of variable energies, and there seemed to be a trail... Something had appeared nearby.

_"Come on out now... No need to hide."_

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Season 2**_

_**Mission 32 – Jack's last stance, Samus' reencounters**_

A cloaked figure stepped out.

En…

"Oh, I do not hide from you, sentient." His voice echoed over in a monotone. "I wish to hand you a proposition. My Father has an interest in this land and wishes to know if you would ally with him." he waited for questions to return.

Jack still kept his arm cannon raised at the enigma, being careful to remain wary of it. His visor was picking up some weird readings, mainly recognizable energy readings, but some of them were unknown.  
This appeared to be a creature from another dimension or something.

"Sentient? Why did you just call me that? And who exactly is your father anyway?"

"I called you a sentient because that is what you are. You are a sentient being and I do not know the specific name of your race. Thus, I thought it polite to call you as such. Anyway. My father is the great shadow being, Ankokutenshi. He has become tired of our old existence in a void of shadow and wishes to find a new land. This area seemed suitable." He did not speak as if the other should recognize or know Ankoku, nor did his voice waver from the monotone in the slightest.

"Well that's fair enough. I'm a human just in case you want to use it for later. I just thought Sentient meant something different to you that's all..."

Shadow being? The whole idea of magic existing was a little absurd, but a person MADE from shadow? Come on. Oh well, he may as well keep an open mind to all of this. There were after all some pretty messed up things in the universe. Heck this scenario might be the same as the Aether incident...

However, seeing as how his visitor wasn't hostile, Jack lowered the arm cannon and resumed with his repairs.

"Your dad sounds like he's planning an invasion of this place... And if you don't like living in a place of shadow... then find the light switch."

"Your humor is wasted upon me, human, I do not laugh." En simply spoke on, no longer pursuing the humor. "Perhaps you could call it that, but it is no matter. My Father is more benevolent than anything else. He will not harm anyone who does not first defy him. Have you other questions?"

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind..." Jack was still trying to repair his shattered engines, and a question raced into his head.

"Yeah... I have another question. If your father offers this 'utopia' and if people don't accept it, will they be destroyed becasue they don't share his views? Or will he allow them to continue with their lives? Just wanna ask, because I'm sure there's been a lot of this in human history..."

"Resistance will be dealt with according to the situation. Violance will be met with violance. Reason, with reason. My father is not unreasonable, to the contrary he is quite reasonable. However..." En moved his head slightly to the side, "angering him is not advisable." He stayed silent, waiting for any other questions.

"Okay then... I'm brought. So, what does he want from me? A mere sentient?"

Jack had just stopped fiddling with the engine to his ship, he saw it as unfixable. This irritated him greatly and kicked the machine. He doubted he'd be able to find a replacement on a world like this...

"Sorry, as you can see, I'm having engine problems."

"Well then, in exchange for your loyalty, my father and my brothers and myself will do all we can in order to fix your vessel. Is this agreeable, human?"

"Hmmm… tempting, tempting…" he made a gesture signaling thought "but I hardly belive you can help me with… _this_"

And he pointed the downed ship.

"I'd like to keep talking longer, but the sooner I finish this, the better: I have people to catch…"

En looked at him hardly but finally closed his eyes.

"Very well then… until then…"

And as he entered he vanished, swiftly like the wind.

"Wow…"

* * *

Samus had just entered yet another chamber in the water temple.

She had her cannon raised, and checking the radar, and meters for anything suspicions.  
"...Quite the odd room..."

Xion walked in after Samus and jumped about three feet into the air as the door slammed down behind him and bars came down in front of both doors.

"What the?" Jaith looked back at Samus, then to the other door, "This doesn't bode well..."

A slight mischievous chuckle echoed through the room

"Seems like you offworlder fools have fallen into my trap!" a voice said as Dark Link fell through the ceiling and onto the center pillar.

"...Should have known better..." Samus mumbled. A trap... She raised her cannon and trained it on the shadowy being.  
"...You again, what do you want!" Xion yelled.

"..Same question here…"

"Actually it was originally a trap for my other half... but meh, I'll take what I can get..." Dark Link said, he drew the sword off his back, "The point is I'm going to rid this temple of you cretins one way or another..."  
"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Xion said unholstering one of his Gunsabers, "There's three of us and one of you... what makes you think you have any chance?"  
"He does have a point you know..." Jaith said also training his cannon on the shadow.  
"...I don't know... perhaps because I'm just more cunning and full of tricks?" Dark Link said with a grin as two tendrils of water formed up behind him, each housing a small sphere-like bioform inside, "Or maybe it's because I have a army of allies in which to attack with!" he said before laughing.  
"Jaith... Xion... Rule number one... _NEVER_ ask the '_you and what army'_ question... As you can see..." Samus said aloud and brought up her scanner to find out some into of the two of life forms just behind the shadow. "...Get ready to move.. Those things are capable of lifting and throwing... And I need not emphasize on how careful you both should be..."

Dark Link chuckled and hovered into the air, a light blue aura surrounding him, he pulled his sword back and slashed straight at them, sending a large blue wave at them.  
Jaith and Xion both jumped out of the way, in opposite directions.  
The twin creatures formed themselves a pair of arms each out of the surrounding water. And charged at Jaith and Xion, leaving the shadow to Samus...

As Jaith and Xion left both ways, Samus jumped back and away from the slash.

"_Phazon... Feh..."_

She was facing off against some other copy with phazon. Joy. She landed with a croutch and locked her cannon on to the hovering figure and fired of a barrage of power beam shots at the shadow.

Dark Link jumpped to the left (Samus's Left), holding his blade in his right hand he deflected any of the power beam shots that got too close to him with it. Holding up his left hand with a sly grin on his face. A black sphere-like object with a small fuse forms in his hand, with a spark and a hiss coming from the object's fuse the shadow chucked the object with full force at Samus...

Jaith rolled out of the way of a tendril of water sent shooting at him by one of the creatures, he aimed his cannon and fired at the bioform, only to have his beam narrowly miss the creature as it moved down the main tendril of water. Steam emitted from the water tendril as the light beam passed though it.

Xion jumped to the side as a tendril came up through the grating undernieth him and attempted to grab him, he fired off a few shots from his weapon at the creature in the center of the second main tendril, but it only seemed to enrage the creature more.

Samus had no clue what such orb was. And it was going to fast to take the time to read the info on the object's nature as the sensors scanned it. She moved her cannon en route to the object and fired a missile off into it.

"heh…"

The moment the missile made contact with the object, a huge explosion rocked the room, causing Xion to lose balance slightly.

"The heck?" Xion said turning to the source of the explosion.

The two creatures also seemed to be shaken by the explosion.

Samus drew her cannon back and held it in her left hand.

"Ahh.. Explosive..." But her eyes were not on the smoke s that hung in the air, but to where the shadow had gone. The explosive was probably a distraction to avert her eyes from the true threat.

"Heheh!" coming straight out of the smoke to the right was Dark Link, his sword now on his back and a black bow in his hand, he drew back an arrow charged with dark energy before releasing it at Samus.

Samus frowned behind the visor, and stood quickly to the side with a profile turn. Avoiding the arrow and raising her cannon again and fired of a power shot.

"Gah!" Dark Link reared back as the power shot contacted with his left shoulder, dropping his bow which disappeared in a wisp of black smoke before it even hit the water below the shadow.

He glared at Samus with his red eyes before drawing the sword off his back.

Great. A sword fight.. And Jaith had her grapple beam... And avoiding the energy scythes of pirate's at close range was always 'fun' but somebody who was seasoned the sword…

The two creatures moved away from Jaith and Xion and headed for the center of the room, the two tendrils of water merged into one, several more lesser tendrils extended out from it and whipped at all three of the enemies in the room.

She took an offensive/defense stance. But was interrupted at the two water like creatures merged into a larger singular form, and swung out tendrils of itself at her Xion and Jaith. she jumped back and away from a watery length aimed for her.  
Jaith and Xion both managed to avoid the tendrils being whipped at them.

"...This thing's got to have a weakness..." Jaith muttered staring at the creature, the two bioforms orbited around each other inside the main tendril, '_...Those things have the ability to control the movement of water, and it seems they're also capable of increasing their power over it by working together, so if I can separate them, then their power should weaken..._' he aimed his left arm at the creature, or more accurately, he aimed the grappling beam at it. He fired the beam and managed to snag one of the creatures on it.

"Gotcha..." he grinned as he pulled back and ripped the captured creature out of the main tendril, which dropped much of it's form as half of the power controlling it was removed, Jaith twisted his body and arm, slamming the biofrom into the wall before opening fire on it with his arm cannon.

Dark Link charged straight at Samus, pulling his sword back and lunging at her with a stab.

Steppeding quickly back and turned to the left (hers) in a profile step to avoid the stab. This also served as a counter as she reached her left hand to grab Shadow Link's arm, and spin with her back to him. The aim was to bring her right cannoned arm up, and bend it to elbow ram him in the back of the neck, or upper back in the center.

Dark Link was looking straight at her with a grin as a light blue aura formed around his body, he cackled as it exploded outwards as a shockwave of energy.

Samus's eyes widen behind the visor as the environmental danger meter blarged and shot off through the limit of the bar, and a flash of blue flooded her vision. The explosion of the energy sent her back with a burning jarring sensation like getting slammed into by a wall of fire, or something similar. She hit the grated ground with a crash and dented the point of impact before rolling over herself at least four times before coming to a stop. She gritted her teetch to the sting that still hung from the area that met the blast impact. Her vision still had an outline of blue.

'_SAMUS!_' Jaith's attention was turned from beating the bioform senseless to the resent shockwave that had orginated from the shadow, "Xion, Slash!" he yelled whipping the creature at him before disengaging the beam.

"Now your talking..." Xion said, activating his weapon's energy blade, he slashed at it as it flew at him, cutting it right in half. A high-pitched scream came from the creature as both halfs of it fell onto the grated floor and bounced around while seeming to shrink, in a few moments there was nothing visible left of the creature.

Enraged by the death of it's sibling, the second creature charged straight at Xion while whipping it's tendrils at him savagely.  
Dark Link turned to Samus and laughed

"Do you really think you have a chance against me?" He pulled back his sword as if going to strike at her again. But without warning a light beam shot pierced through his left shoulder, "ARGH! Cheap shot!" he screamed out as he collapsed onto the ground, dropping his sword and clutching his wounded shoulder.  
"...That should teach you to hit a lady..." Jaith said coldly to the Shadow.

"..Lady..?"

Samus hopped up to her feet and shook her head to remove the blue highlight to everything.

Lady, now that was a familiar word, but no time to think of the past.

She drew her cannon up and aimed it at the shadow.

"Well, getting blasted or not... Yeah, I think I can stand a chance against you... Thanks Jaith..."

Dark Link was laughing

"You offworlders are formidable foes indeed... even without the aid of magic..." his form started to fade away, "I think I'll take my leave now heh..." he said before completely fading away into shadows.  
"...Figures..." Jaith muttered before looking up at Samus, "No problem, we're a team, that's what they're for right?"  
"Yeah... team and all... so does that mean you guys will HELP ME!" Xion yelled, he was hoisted into the air by several of the water creature's tendrils, "This is very uncomfortable and- urk!" he was silenced by one of the tendrils wrapping itself around his neck and squeezing.

"..Son of a... Dammnit.. Hold on Xion!"

She turned to look at the thing binding the reptile. Trying to cut off his air flow and choke him.. Not on her watch. She raised her cannon and took aim. Only hesitant for a second for a sharp shot, and charged her cannon to mid charge, and fired a shot off to blow off or damage the tendril binding his neck.

Samus's shot had managed to seperate the tendril wrapped around Xion's neck, without being connected to the central tendril it turned back into regular water and slashed back into the pool, but this didn't stop the creature from growing a new tendril in it's place. It whipped Xion across the room and into one of the walls before turning its attention to Samus and Jaith.

"Just peachy... though my neck and back are killing me..." Xion said slowly standing up, "I'm just a magnet for pain aren't I?"

"Xion! Are you alright?" she spoke this aloud but kept her eyes on the water beast. "Jaith don't suppose you could pull that things core out like the last one do you? Or has this one wizened up..."  
It was at this moment she though of how useful the ice beam would be right now.. Freeze, and shatter... But that would have been too easy now wouldn't it?  
"We can talk about that later..." Jaith said to Xion while looking up at the creature, "Guess they're only way to find out if this works again." he said aiming the grappling beam at the creature and firing it off into it; a direct hit. "Guess this one's just as dumb as the last..." he said as he attempted to pull the core out, just to have it pull back with the same strength, "...Though...I have been wrong before..."

"Hmm... Jaith, you have light beam ammunition... By nature it has intense heat. And heat can evaporate water."

"...That's true, but unfortunately I don't have enough ammunition to evaporate this entire pool..." Jaith answered tugging on creature with the grappling beam harder, but the creature managed to pull back with the same strength once again, "I don't think it's coming out..."

The creature formed several more tendrils of water and lashed out at Samus and Jaith with them.

"Ahh.."  
Samus quickly rose her cannon up. The targeting reticule split off into several separate reticules, locking on tot he tendrils. In quick succession, she pointed and moved the cannon's barrel to each tendril firing out rapidly.

* * *

Ganondorf was sitting on his new throne as a small stalfo came to greet him, "Lord Ganon..." he bowed, "The offworlder has returned and is requesting to speak with you..."

"Allow him entry..." Ganondorf commanded.

"No need..." Ark said as he stepped through the chamber doorway, his armored boots clanging against the stone floors of the castle...

"Ah yes ...Ark was it... I hope you bring me good news..." Ganondorf said resting his arms on his armrests and touching his fingertips together...

"...Unfortunately not... my target unfortunately has support... numerous support... that and those blasted space pirates interfered as well..." Ark explained, "...Also... there was another... a shadow demon by the looks of it... It didn't take a genius to know I was outnumbered severely..."

Ganondorf frowned, "Unfortunate indeed... but as it turns out... I have another task I that I require your assistance in..."

"My service doesn't come cheap... Ganondorf What will I be getting in return..." Ark asked crossing his arms.

Ganondorf smirked and a slight laugh escaped him, "Well, well, well... If pay you I must, then I guess I have no choice... It's simple what I'll give you Ark... that which you seek, the power to destroy and cause chaos to your heart's content... the more tasks you complete for me... the more I will increase YOUR power..."

"...Perfect... exactly what I wanted to hear..." Ark said with a hidden smile behind his visor, "What would you have me do then?"

"I need you to retrieve a certain seal of power... from the temple of shadows hidden deep under the graveyard of Kakariko Village, It along with the other Six Seals are the keys I require to execute my plan..." Ganondorf explained.

"Riiight... Kakariko Village... that's the one with the big mountain behind it isn't it?" Ark asked, upon seeing a nod from Ganondorf he smiled, "Perfect... You'll have your seal..." and with that Ark turned around and walked out of the chamber...

* * *

"Grrrr….That's it!" Tabais clenched his fist and it became engulfed in flame.

The void wasn't much of a pretty place to stay so long. Maybe one of the reasons Ankokutenshi was seeking a new place to live.

Not to mention Tabais' 'fiery' personality: he cannot simply stay put.

He swung it in an odd pattern of symbols and shapes, leaving fire behind, until he had created a seal which he moved to the ground.

"Hah, En showed me that from his books once. It's a warp seal. I can use it to get to the planet, but I'm not sure how to get back. Oh well, just a little dark energy, and..." the red and orange flames became a teal and green shade. They then erupted into a swirling mass of energy of the same colors, and Tabais jumped into it, without a second thought.

Jace sighed. "Father won't be happy."

* * *

"Alright! Time to find out stuff to make the ship at least fixed on the motherboard"

Jack looked at his downed ship for a moment.

Clearly this wasn't much of a nice scenario he would like to be much but he had no other choice.

Inwardly, he wondered about the faith of Samus and those scrambled group of chattering girls that had just left some hours ago. It seemed months since that happened.

Had the pirates got to them? How are they? What where they seeking on them? Is Samus doing fine?

Many questions in the head, spinning around and probably making him go dizzy.

He shook his head in order to clear his mind and continue with his work.

That would take a lot time, specially since the parts are either non-existent there or where hard to find.

"I wander what happened to those two though"

With that, his mind was with Link and Zelda, who had also seemed to run away.

An inner chuckle: why would anyone stay anyways?

Then, he noticed something. A small but yet audible 'crack'.

As he walked towards the source, cannon already ready, he couldn't help to ask if somebody had come back.

His HUD didn't show any known signal nor any real threatening life form… so… what was it?

The crack was heard yet again but this was much more 'visual' than by sound: as in 'old' science fiction movies, a small crackle started to appear in the middle of the air, nearby his ship.

The HUD showed signs of rising energy, but nothing more than that, so he rose his cannon up.

The crackle became bigger and bigger, giving sparks away in the surroundings until it gave a small 'pop'

With it, a blinding light in the area, covering around 3 feet the source.

After it cleared, a slim figure covered with the shadows of the trees appeared.

"Wha.. who… who are you?" Jack asked a bit surprised, looking at such figure. At some point it looked familiar.

He noticed the design of the armor that was visible from his position: it looked somewhat like those ones the girls tended to have.

The shadow smirked, raising a finger as if pointing.

The hunter didn't know how to react at it.

Finally, after a long stance and silence, the figure started speaking

"Chaos…"

Nothing. The next thing he saw was nothing more than pure concentrated light, tossing him away from his downed ship into the woods.

It was a fast unavoidable attack that didn't give him time to either react or counter it.

But what it is to counter: the ray was quite wide and piercing, throwing away some trees as he passed by them. Some of them where broken by himself.

A small grunt of pain, as he tried to stand up after such attack, finding that he himself had been wounded badly.

The shadow approached slowly, like an animal to it's prey, watching how his futile efforts to stand up where.

Even within the shadows, Jack could see a smirk.

_Sayonara…_

A big light engulfed that part of the forest, making it shake.

The ray's recoil could be seen from the outside, as if it where a geyser full of light.

It is probable this was Jack's last stance…

* * *

_**Mission**__** 32 End**_


	2. Mission 33 The Lost star Shines again

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The misty feeling of nonexistance fades and Darithee and Melothee's feet touch down on something solid. The area around them slowly warps into view, and suddenly the pair of Zebesians is left in a chamber of stone. Warm blue lighting floods the area, and both commandos smile slightly beneath their helmets.

"Reminds me of home" Melothee says softly over the external speakers, running a gauntleted hand over the glowing stone wall.  
"Indeed," Darithee says, equally softly, looking down at the precious burden in his arms. Were _she_ wounded; it would be a personal affront to his honor as a commando and as a Zebesian. His orders stated that he guards her with his life, and his life stated that he would do that anyway. Then, his breathing turns suddenly ragged and he is forced to drop to one knee. It is a difficult feat to not drop Kazuko to the stony floor.

"Damn...the suit's cut off the supply of painkillers...I can't go on...any further."  
"Alright, we'll have to wait here then. At the very least you should be able to walk by the time the girl wakes up." Melothee says this, pushing slightly on Darithee's shoulder to prop him against the wall in a sitting position. "Here, let me..."  
"No" the commando says flatly. "Alive or dead this is a burden I shall bear. Scout the area, we will be fine" Darithee orders, pointing with his left hand down one of the two tunnels on the opposite side of the room that lead into the chamber.  
Melothee hesitates, considering.

"I..." she says then pauses and sighs. "Alright, I'll go. You can't do it yourself, and it has to be done. I only wish we had someone else with us..." she says as she turns and runs across the room to the tunnel.  
"Good. Now maybe I can get some sleep...I'll just set my suit to wake me up if there's any significant movement within my sensor envelope, and then I'm done," the point-guard says, navigating the menus inside his suit's HUD and reconfiguring his sensors to set off a silent alarm for him.

With that, he deactivates his HUD, along with the entire rest of the suit besides the sensors. The normally deep red band of color across his helmet that marks where his visual sensors lie goes completely dark, and his head falls slightly forward while he cradles Kazuko in his arms even as he sleeps.

The girl in question started to move slightly within the Pirate's grab.  
Opening her eyes, she felt quite dizzy and her sight was very much blurred.  
She could only distinguish the bright blue lights the place was offering.

An eerie blue light which emanated some warmth.  
Breathing slowly and calmed, she could not resist falling asleep again.  
Tilting her head towards the floor, she got asleep once more.

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Season 2**_

_**Mission 33 – The Lost Star Shines again! A Miracle for the Hacker**_

Though the relieving felt of the place, the hacker started to moan displeased.  
It was a sudden thought, some memory that came into her mind that released her from the calm and warmth.  
All of a sudden, her head movements started to be much more rapid a violent, as if in a nightmare. And probably it was actually what she was passing by.  
Moaning her mouth expelled some sort of word which could easily translated in any language as help. But there was no actual threat.  
Still, there she was, moving within the Pirate's clutches, her breathing became somewhat rushed.

Darithee's eyes snap open from a combination of the suit's alarm and simply the fact that the girl in his arms is thrashing about.

This is less than pleasant-feeling right there on his damaged chest.

He shifts slightly, holding her in place so that she doesn't hit anything (himself included), then raises the other clawed, three fingered hand.

Deciding it best to attempt to calm the girl first, get her to sleep peacefully (since he's still a little weary as well), he gently caresses the side of her face while murmuring comfortingly, and he has to resist the urge to run his hand through her hair.

Zebesians have no such thing, so the feel of the keratin-based follicles is new and strange every time one of their kind comes upon it. Many find the stuff utterly fascinating, and Darithee himself finds it "the coolest thing ever". Along with a lot of other things.

"Onegai... tasukute... (Please... help)" she suddenly speaks, her voice seemingly broken and like about to cry.  
At that point, she stops moving and tilts her body towards the pirate's.  
Still, the worry on her face was not to be easily erased, as she was indeed crying softly.  
There's a sort of feeling that she tried to evade such thing but at the end could not and re-appear again.  
Her breathing becomes somewhat paused, by the low sobbing she is having, clutching her hand to her protector's nearest arm.

At this, the Commando blinks several times, feeling how this girl in his arms moves closer to him, and then use him as a sort of pillow as she does that peculiar thing humans do when they're sad or scared.

Deciding that it would be better to give her comfort than to let her be (at the very least for his injury's sake), the commando raises the arm which Kazuko is not clutching and gently runs his hand comfortingly over her back.

As he does this, he pulls her slightly closer (carefully, for his wound's sake) and causes the fibers of his suit to vibrate slightly more quickly.

This produces warmth similar to that of another body, which the Database for Human Interaction indicates can sometimes be comforting.

Once she starts feeling that tendering warm on her back, she almost immediately stops the sobbing and sudden trashing.  
There is now an air of comfort and protection that heals whatever wound there in her soul.  
Her mouth slightly opens while her arms release the pressure she had at that time, leaving the clutched arm free.  
She tilts even more to the pirate, sensing that either way that feeling of comfort was coming from (though maybe she does not even know what her current situation was).

"Atatakai... (warm...)" she manages to mumble, before she falls again to a peaceful sleep.

Darithee stifles a groan as more pressure is placed on his chest.

He is certainly glad that Kazuko is no longer thrashing about, but it really does hurt.

And he can't make the armor completely rigid to take the pressure off, because that would make it uncomfortable for her and could cause more thrashing.

Rather a conundrum, this is. Oh, well. At least _she's_ comfortable.

So, as the hacker lays against his chest, Darithee closes his eyes once more.

He slowly drifts off to sleep, reactivating his sensor-alarms.

* * *

Melothee moves quickly and carefully though the blue-lit cave, wandering and mapping as she goes along.

Dead ends, dead ends, and more dead ends.

Apparently, this cave system is exceedingly prone to cave-ins, because there doesn't seem to be a single clear path through more than two other chambers.

That pretty well exhausts _this_ pathway. Now she has to backtrack all the way to their starting chamber and try the other direction...

* * *

Hours quickly passed by since Darithee's awakening.  
Kazuko's eyes started to open slowly; unaware of what had happened to her before.

"Where? oh..."

She felt the pirate's clutch around her.  
Her face turned completely red, noticing with more detail she was actually facing towards him.  
Trying to not disturb the pirate to much (or flinch by the sudden surprise), she started to slide from him. Though the redness of her face started to dissipate, the color still remained within her cheeks.

However, the pirate awakens at the beckon of his alarm, turning his gaze towards the girl.

"Good morning to you, too," he says softly, bringing his HUD online. This also brings the visor online, which in turn activates its connection to the various sensors mounted in the band on the front of the helmet.

This is what causes the glow over where his eyes would be: the active sensors. The designers of the suit decided to forego the structural weakness caused by the glass (or other transparent compound), so instead they simply put the sensors that would be in the visor onto the place where the visor would be with a connection to a 'projector' that reproduces the image inside the helmet for the commando to see with.  
"Sleep well?"

"Oh" Kazuko gaze turns from the floor to the pirate's eye level. Her blushing just seems to intense more. "I... well, yes, I did sleep well, thank you..."

Quickly, she jumped from her protector's lap and sat on the floor.  
She tried to hide what ever she was feeling right now by simple turning her sight to the floor again timidly.

"Excellent," Darithee says, choosing not to comment on the girl's nervousness. He slowly rises from his seat, saying "I'm going to- Augh!"  
This last is triggered by the wound in his chest, and he falls to one knee. One hand is pressed over the location of the fracture, while the other proves necessary for supporting his own weight. He grunts in pain as he lowers himself down to his side, rolling onto his back and propping himself up.

The girl notices the sudden tremor on the pirate and quickly comes near him in order to see what was going on.

"On second thought...I don't...believe I'll be going...anywhere," he manages to gasp out. If anything the pain is worse than it was yesterday. The suit automatically dulled the pain as he was in a new and unknown area. But since he has been in the area for a number of hours, that dulling of pain has been deemed unnecessary and discontinued. "I wonder...where Melothee went?"

"Are you ok?" she asks worried, checking into his chest area. He does look wounded.

"Back...at the beginning of...the fight with...the creature you called 'Morpha'...I took a hit...for you and your sisters," Darithee says, each pause caused by the need for another shallow, painful breath. "That blow...damaged what passes...for a ribcage in my species. Were I wearing...another armor...it would have killed me...but instead...I should be fine...eventually."

As Darithee says this, Melothee strides into the chamber. However, this process was silent, and Darithee has not yet acknowledged her. As such, based on the situation, she silently creeps out of the chamber and starts up her stealth system. This should leave the two inside the chamber to continue their conversation...and provide her with some _excellent_ material with which to tease the other commando about without either party even knowing it.

"I am so sorry..." the girl mourns "I... should have created some shield, but it was so much power... I could not handle so much..."

Suddenly something snaps on her, her eyes widening a bit.  
Backing to a short distance she pressed her own chest with her right hand while looking to another side trying to hide from his protector side.  
Was she overprotecting him... or was it something else.  
She shook her head in disapproval for a sudden though she had. It could not be... and if it was, could it be even possible?

_"What's going on with me?"_

"This wound...is nothing. Worry about it...not" the Commando says, waving a hand in dismissal. "I have...no regrets about...my action...for both professional...and personal reasons. You have your limits...and I have mine...it is by working together...that these are overcome. You worked...with your sisters...to crush the beast...and I worked...with you to...give you time to do your...part. The only difference...is that my work brought...me into the path of...harm. I would have...it no other way," he manages to force from his throbbing chest, wincing as he goes. It's getting better, though.

The Blue Goo is working wonders, and he naturally has a high tolerance for pain thanks to the phazon treatments. He'll be on his feet in a few more hours, he thinks.  
Vulthee, of course, would disapprove of this heartily, but she's not here right now is she?

The hacker notices the enormous effort he made to try to speak to her.  
Also, the fact that he tried to hide it somehow, make himself stronger.  
She kept watching her serenely, trying to break the ice but with all those things she has been thinking lately she was starting to feel confused.

"I believe..." she attempted to loosen up the situation "That I would have done the same... I mean with my sisters of course..."

_"Speaking of them... where are they? Are they ok? What about Minako?... Is she ok?"_

More questions. It was the least she needed, but could not dodge that.  
Quite philosophical she could be sometimes, there where times she asked about a lot of things in their situation. But now she desired such quality of her would not be hitting her with questions she could not answer at the moment. Answers she thought if it could be possible or even approvable.  
She re-approached the pirate, trying to hide the sudden shyness.  
She had been with him alone, in that path before the Water Temple... what had changed from there to now?

_"Concentrate... this is no time to let your guard down..."_

She sighed, realizing she was quite close to him when she stopped.

"You don't need any more help?..." a thought escaped thru her mouth

Darithee pauses for a moment before speaking.

"Just one thing...stop pacing like that. It's...making me curious. The Database...refers to pacing as a nervous...behavior, and now I want to know...why you're pacing yourself. Come, sit...stay awhile and listen. We will be...safe here and Melothee shouldn't...be back for some time."

Ah, there we go. Already it's becoming easier to speak.

"I don't even know what's going on with me..." Kazuko sat on her position with legs crossed and hands over her knees, clutching her fists as they started to shake. "But I don't think what's going on to me is registered in your database!" Her emotions overflowed in an explosive way she could not stop "There's no way it can be in it!"

Her face was red, as she started to pant due the screaming.  
Eyes confused, she didn't know what made her change in that way... never, ever she went to yell at someone, and more, talking about feelings.  
Turning her sight away, she started to calm down again once more.

"I'm... I'm sorry" she apologized softly "It's just I can't control this... thing..." she barred away the word 'feeling' for some reason.

Darithee treats this explosion of emotion with a calm and level tone, one of understanding and empathy.

"Come now...there's no need for that. Emotions...in humans can sometimes be difficult. There...was no harm done, and...so there is no need to apologize. However...you are clearly most confused...but that is nothing which cannot...be overcome by sitting down...and discussing the issue."

Kazuko pants are almost over, as she places her hand again on her chest, eyes shut tightly.

"I don't know... if I can deal with this..." she said, still panting a bit "Or even talk about it... but if you wish..."

"What I wish has nothing...to do with it, my dear. If you...are as yet unprepared to...discuss the subject, then so...be it. However, you must realize that...discussing it could easily be...the only thing which can help...adequately. However, if it is a subject...which you feel is best left...for another time, then...that is what we will do," Darithee says softly and warmly.

Truly, Darithee is the diplomat of the group: Horathee is too professional, Encarathee too...explosive, we'll call it, and Melothee is too scientifically minded. Rekthee has too much of that direct, military-mindedness, and Vulthee is a tad shy in important meetings like that. Darithee, however, has just the right balance of patience, tact, and general nice-ness for the task.

All of a sudden, the hacker's worries or woes seem to start to disappear, like mist.  
She also noted that last phrase: he called her 'dear'.

"I think I can talk about it." she finally says, with a long sigh at the end. "Be warned that... this may change your view about me..."

"Somehow...I doubt that," Darithee says softly. He raises one hand in a gesture for Kazuko to go on, settling more comfortably against the wall.

He had just opened the opportunity, the door to express herself but where so many words on her mouth! She couldn't find a way to speak them up.  
And even if she did, there was some sort of knot on her throat that wouldn't let her go in.

_"There is no time for such jabbering... it's now or never..."_

She breathed slowly and deeply, preparing herself mentally for what she was about to say.

"I think..." she started to speak, serenely and quite confident. Her eyes fixated on the wall instead of his eyes. She knew that it was impolite (or so on her standards) but she couldn't bare to see him "Well, you know we met in conditions that where not favorable for me at the time and then once more when I was alone... but still"

Another pause and another deep breath. Could she go any further?

"Still, I started to gain some sort of attachment to you. It may sound stupid I know but, until now I realize that... maybe and probably... "

She stopped.  
She could swear there was somebody else watching and hearing. Someone invisible, or was it her nerves.

_"I must focus... I can't let my mind play games on me... not now..."_

"I think... that maybe I..."

A sigh, the longest one of the whole conversation.

"I think I started to like you..." she finally said, lowering her sight to the floor without waiting for any answer.

Darithee pauses, considering the girl's words, and their implications. Just to make sure he's interpreting what they mean correctly, he runs them through the Database for Human Interaction.

Seeing the results, he runs the words _again_.

No doubt about it, this human female has fallen in love with a Zebesian commando.

Does that even work, from a physiological standpoint?

Putting this query into the Database of General Information and leaving it to work on that one, he moves on to determining a response for her.

Over the course of the next three seconds, he runs through about as many dozen possible replies. Finally, on that fourth second, he settles on one.

'I think' is a terribly ambiguous statement, and 'like' seems to be a far preliminary process in the long-winded mating dance of the human race. However, coaxing out something more solid at this point has too great a chance of damaging the human's fragile, vulnerable emotional state.

As such, the best he can come up with is one of those peculiar human gestures. He applies some painkillers to his chest wound, and moves himself to a crouch. The commando then moves himself to Kazuko's position, running through at the same time the intricacies of this particular motion. He moves with a confidence, a certain competence he doesn't have in this situation, wrapping his arms around her body. However, this isn't simply a 'hug'. This is one of those all-enveloping, sanctuary-within-another's-arms kind of hug. One of those the database has recorded as 'Generally reserved for one felt deeply attached to and/or protective of'

The hacker, who had not expected such response, started to blush even more.  
She felt her own heartbeat... it was quite rapid.  
And even though that, she felt awkwardly happy and relived.  
She copied the same movements and hugged him. Some small tears where starting to sprout, probably by the surprise.

"I think it's a yes..." she mumbled softly.

Well, that plan rather backfired: indeed, as Melothee sits leaned up against a wall just outside the chamber, she comes to the conclusion that there is absolutely nothing happening in there at the moment that's the least bit quotable.

And furthermore, not only did she have to sit through this sappy little scene, but there's still not an opportune moment for her to enter since she's figured this much out!

Darithee, however, simply tightens his grip slightly before pulling back, stopping the distribution of the painkillers, which wear off almost instantly, and leaning back up against the wall where he was before.

"Now then," he intones quietly, a gentle warmth in his voice, "is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Actually..."

She stopped once more. Was it good to tell her only and last experience...? And how it ended?  
She preferred to reserve that for a later moment.

"Actually that was the only thing I wanted to talk about..." she said finally, a small smile was drawn on her face.  
Even if she wanted to avoid talking about something on the past, her woe about that lingering feeling was gone now.  
She felt more secure and better, there was a positive response at that.

"So putting away that" her normal tone of voice returned, as if nothing special had happened. Though there was that little glimmer on her eyes which denoted the contrary "Are you really going to be ok? That must be an awful wound... and if not threaten well..."

"I thank you for your concern...but though it was an 'awful' wound...as you say, I will be fine...given time. The suit will...act as a cast to set...the 'bone'..." -The word he substitutes because, though the structure isn't exactly bone in the human sense of the word, it is analogous to that structure- "...and the regenerative substance will...be applied automatically. What of you? Have you...yet recovered from the strain...from fighting Morpha?" Darithee asks, again settling against the wall comfortably.

"Yes. Though, it's not like I was hurt. Only tired"

Kazuko starts to settle herself in the wall as well, as close as she could to her protector.

"I've never accumulated such quantity of power... or even" she starts to think deeply "I've never summoned such thing before. So, since I was not used to it, but I had to keep it for the cannon to work (I am the one who supplies the energy for it to shoot... so it only can shoot as I can store energy and release it), so it was only that. Some rest and my levels would go back to normal again..."

Her head leaned unconsciously on the pirate's arm and as she did, she sighed.  
Either she was still tired, or it was something else.

"You said about another companion of your team was here... where is he? Or where is her in due case."

"She, actually," Darithee says, stretching an arm around Kazuko's shoulders and pulling her close as the Database suggests (which he is relying on heavily because he doesn't even have bad romance movies to draw on for information on human courtship, though he is not above adding his own little twist) "Her name is Melothee. While you were sleeping, she set off to scout those two tunnels leading out of our own chamber. She'll be back soon."

Arriving now would be too coincidental for Melothee's tastes, so she decides to wait several minutes before venturing into the cavern.

"Oh, I see"

She smiled; she had never felt like that in a long time.  
Even if there was no compiling from the other side, she was still realized. It was not in everyday you tell something so deep to someone.

After some time, Melothee retreats quietly down the passage some distance, cutting off her stealth system and coming to a stop.

She then turns and walks back down the passage without any attempt to quiet her movement. This causes her to seem to be coming down the passage for the first time to begin with.

She steps out of the opening, actually seeing Darithee for the first time since he awoke. Earlier she had only been listening. He is leaning up against the wall, and Kazuko is next to him. Further, he has stretched his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him in a protective fashion.

"Glad to see you two put your alone time to good use," she says simply, sliding down an embankment on the right directly next to the opening she just came through, which drops down to a small stream. She clearly intends to retrieve water for herself.

Kazuko got surprised by Melothee's entrance but quickly recovers from it. Apparently, she was in deep thinking while resting over the pirate.  
Darithee, not in the mood to play a part in this particular dance, simply ignores the comment and acts as if this were something that happens all the time. Which, not long from now, will probably be true, but that's not the point. "How was the trip?"  
"Uneventful," the other commando replies after taking a drink from the stream. "There don't seem to be any dangerous creatures anywhere here, and there aren't any hazards or traps anywhere, either. As far as I can tell, we're totally safe here. However, we also seem to be equally trapped. There wasn't a single wall I could get a reading through, so I can't even give us a place to start digging at to escape."

"Trapped?" her question is more like a reaffirmation "So, what do you believe this place is. One that there could be no form of escape?"

Trapped with the one you cherished could sound romantic and cheesy, but there was no time for her to think in such stuff.  
It was as she could shut down those feelings and let her be 'normal' when the situation was tense. That's why most of the people who know her (without knowing she's a cyber girl ex. school colleges) and even her own sisters affirmed she was too tactless or harsh sometimes.

"I'm honestly not sure. There're a number of cave-ins, so this place is probably sentient-made, but why is what I'm not sure about. It could be some kind of prison, but it could also be some kind of containment area for something long since dead. The only other thing I can say is try that stream over there, but none of us here is small enough to fit through the opening. Not even you, with your delicate human form," Melothee says, sitting down cross-legged across from her two companions.  
"So basically...we either find a counterpart for...the portal that sent us here...or we pick a...wall and start digging?" Darithee asks, looking directly at the other commando.  
"That is the best I can come up with."

"A counter portal? That's unlikely to happen." Kazuko thought out loud "And digging does not seem to bring us to something concrete. Yet, from that to doing nothing I'll be happy to collaborate in the digging"

She stood up, turning on her visor to check for anything that could be useful, she started to knock on the nearby walls. It was that, or just laying down waiting for a miracle.  
But still, what if the female pirate was right? What if it used to contain something? And if that was the case, what?  
She was not going to let more questions hit her mind.

"In any case I'm not that delicate..." she murmured quietly.

* * *

_**Mission**__** 33 End**_

* * *

Um… wow… well... that was unexpected.

So… what will be next in this strange tale?

We still need to know what happened to the rest of the CGA… not to mention the rest of the pirates and… Link? And Samus? Holly Moley confusion!

Stay tunes on the next chapter

See you next mission!


	3. Mission 34 Threason of Fire

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

It was a sunny day in the desert nearby the Gerudo Valley. The Vastness of the sky would only be matched by the eternal lenghts of the sands of the desert and how long would they extend now.

Silence adorned everywhere, occacionally interrupted by the howling winds that brought up the hot sand, smashing the earth as if it where waves in the ocean.

Nothing much could go and happen there, or unless not usually for the vastness of the sky suddenly got interrupted by a bright white light that appeared all of a sudden.

It was circular, and seemed to be nothing more than a vortex to something... or that somebody opened to run away from something.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nothing. It's all the visitor (or visitors by the pitcheness of the voices) can feel, as desesperation filled them, making them belive they had been fallen for ever towards the nothing.  
Finally, their eyes started to see a background, one which started gain more color and in an instance, they arrived at a insolit place.

"HANG ON TO ... " One called not before they exited the portal, revealing they wehre none other than the rest of the Cyber Girls who had exited the threchurous water temple.  
Keiko fell on her knees while Yoko twirled to fall standed.  
Minako was sat next to her purple sister and Yoshiko apeared at the last, falling over her head.

"...Blargh"

Yoko laughed quite loudly, cofing sometimes because the sand entered her mouth.  
Yoshiko stood up, while taking the sand from her armor while patting her head.

"Well... we are here... where ever we are supposed to be..."  
"Nice..." Minako started to stand up, while watching at the scenery "WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!"

The bomber then grunted, the pain from her wound had started to appear, when back in the battle it was only a small reminder of her condition.

"I think you shouldn't move... I mean, check at that, that's quite big" Keiko kneeled towards her to see the bomber which just turned away irritated.  
"Shut up" she tryied to thoughen up "All I need is some needle and..."  
"You are not seriously thinking of stiching that thing..."  
"I am... now if you excuse me..."

The girls started to argue. All exept the acrobat, who was watching at the scenery for any sign of people. Once she noticed the troubles and cause from her team, she tossed her trackball to the air.

"Medical kit!"

The ball popped and turned to a small metalic bag with a cross insigina on one side.  
Coming to the turbulence of her sisters, she started to pull up what she had stored, or had anyways.

"I didn't knew your ball could do that... kewl" Yoshiko winked at the girl  
"Does it have some aneste.." Minako asked, not before interrupted by Keiko  
"YOU ARE NOT STICHING YOURSELF!"  
"I CAN DO WHAT EVER THE FUCK I WANT!"

"Lemme just clean this thing first ok?" Yoko gleemed, she tryied to untie the situation but only managed to make Keiko and Minako even angrier.  
With no other thing to do, they turned their backs on each other.

"Better not be alcohol..." the bomber murmured sofly, turning her sigth away from the acrobat, leering.

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Season 2**_

_**Mission 3**__**4 –Treason of Fire**_

The wind was breezing through the grass near the enterance to Kakariko. With a clinking of chins against a thin metal lantern, the Poe hung in the air, floating and peering out from under it's shall at the peacefull day.

_"Keee... Such a wretched place! Everything is alive.. Its needs to be dead and burning!" _The spirit cackled at its own musings, and limited intelligence. It was apointed as a look out to the enterance while Charade was gone. (it was a fair deal, watch for anything that might be of mild interest. Or suffer a multitude of back hands to the point of the physical body collapsing. Then once regenerated, start all over again.)

Ark stepped off the broken drawbridge and slowly started walking towards Kakariko Village, his cloak moving side to side slightly as he walked.

As he neared the entrance his scanners picked up an odd energy source

"Hmmm?"

The spirit's atention was drawn, and it turned it's cloacked head, and slanted green eyes to a person coming from the ruined town.

_"Hrmm... whatta' we have here..?" _The Poe questioned to itself and drifted near the tree near the stair way.

Ark stopped a good ten yards from the entrance, rasing his eyebrow behind his visor.

He turned his head towards the source of the odd energy signature

"...What's this?" he asked himself under his breath as he stared at the creature.

_"I was going to ask you the same thing."_The Poe replied with a malaciose hint to it's voice. Whoever it was, was going to suffer at it's hands! Or so the spirit thought as it let of a cackle and flew at Ark. Spinning it's lantern before it in hopes of smacking him.

The armored warrior couldn't help but snicker at the actions of the creature

"I sure hope that's not some form of attack..." he said raising his cannon at the creature and charging "Because if it is... it's pathetic..." he said before firing off his charged shot at the creature. That was last thing the Poe saw before the shot hit and destroyed it's body was a dark energy. The lantern fell to the ground breaking, and a small jeering flame rose and flickered.

_"Kiiiii! You basterd!"_

Ark chuckled at the creature's misfortune

"That's what you get for trying to attack me... fool..." he said coldly as he simply walked past the flame and began to walk up the stairs towards the village.

The small flame began to flicker as it's physical body that bound it to the first plane was gone. But it wanted the last laugh, and followed through with an order. And sent it's mental link to the Shadow who 'reigned' over the Shadow Temple.

_"Oi! Misteriss! Some jerk-off has destroyed my poor perfect little body with some sort of__non-macigal energy. A mean one he is! But I don't know if he if going to the village, the mountain or The Temple of Shadow!"_ The message was sent, and the Poe faded from veiw to reform several hours later.

Far from his location, Charade blinked at the annoying voice of her Poe sentry and it's news.

"Hmmm... Hey Drake.." She looked up and over at her comrad. "...Seems like a hostile off worlder has destroied a sentry and has entered the village of Kakariko..."

* * *

"TAKE COVER!"

Bolts of energy shatter the rough-hewn stone barricade behind which the commandos take cover.

Twenty, twenty-five, forty slam into the rock before slacking off again while those responsible recharge their magic from the seemingly limitless supply of glowing stones in their belts. Earlier, the commandos managed to catch hold of one of those bags, but they have not yet gotten time to inspect it.

"Commandos, status!" Horathee says over the com, ducking as one of the snipers sends a bolt of fire through where his head was just a moment ago.  
"Twelve rounds left, four missiles, three bombs, and no mines," Encarathee says, firing off another burst of three to kill another of the creatures. "Armor at seventy-eight percent, energy core status 100."  
"Thirty-nine rounds, nineteen light-bolts, forty dark-bursts," Rekthee states as he leans around the corner to fire another "piercer" round from his light-beam reserves. This nets him six of the creatures dead/incapacitated, but there are many more to take their place. "Armor at sixty-two percent, energy core status 100."  
"Armor at ninety percent, power core at 100. Ammunition at ten...nine...eight...seven..." Vulthee says almost monotone. Each pause is when she is taking aim, then squeezes off another bolt of energy to take down another sniper.  
"I need options, commandos!" Horathee returns as he actually does take a bolt of fire in the armor this time. He falls back, only to be dragged back to his feet by Rekthee.  
"You would do well to simply die and join my army!" a voice echoes around the cavern, and a great skeleton rises from those around it.

His deep red armor extends over his entire body, and his eyes glow with an unholy black fire. He falls backward as a bolt of energy slams into his skull, and he pushes himself back to his armored feet.

"Ahh, cheeky little ones, aren't you!" the Stalfos King laughs, his five retainers advancing in front of him in the sea of stalchildren and skullkids. One of them falls apart as a burst of commando wrist-cannon tears into its body, but another simply shatters several stalchildren to create the bone mass necessary to reform the fallen retainer.  
"By the Sky Demons we shall not die by your hand!" Rekthee yells at the StalKing, firing a burst of darkness along the ground, which catches the feet of the first row of stalchildren running at them.

The stampede behind them shatters their bones beneath their weight, and their bones also catch the feet of the next row that runs over them. This causes them to fall, and the process is repeated until the King calls off the stampede.

Again. This is actually the fifth of such attack, and it didn't work then either. This simply causes another barrage from the Stalmagi, skeletons with tattered robes and spheres of varicolored energy on their hands.

"I'm out of ideas," Rekthee says, the commandos ceasing counterattack due to the unacceptable risk of being hit during the barrage.  
"We could attempt to blow our way out through the wall," Encarathee says, a fist size bomb appearing in her hand.  
"Negative. The blast from an explosive like that could damage _us_, which would slow us down too much. No one's at 100 armor anymore, so we just can't take that risk," Vulthee says. "We could blow a hole in the ceiling, though..."  
"And go where?" Horathee says. "This cave system is the only way out of the dome. We verified that within twenty minutes of arrival."  
"Yes, but none of them were up there," Rekthee says. "And my light ammunition seems particularly effective. I think they fear sunlight."  
"Alright, but what do we do when the sun goes down?" Encarathee asks.  
"Well, we'll have a bottleneck as well. Granted, we'll have two of them (assuming that they have a flying variety), but it'll still be better than our situation here," Rekthee says.  
"But how're we going to get out? This army is very nearly limitless."  
"But we'll have as much time as we need to come up with some way to neutralize the barrier."  
"But then this creature will be free to rampage over the planet!"  
"Well, maybe we can inlist the aid of that 'Ankokutenshi' guy."  
"He's hardly any kind of ally of ours."  
"You got a better idea? And besides, we can come up with some idea for getting just a small, temporary window in the shield. We've got enough time."  
"Then do it. Vulthee, charge the railgun. Encarathee, prep the bomb. Rekthee, you and I will cover them. All of you, charge your phazon packs and be ready to fly out of here as soon as the way's clear," Horathee says, he and Rekthee moving around to opposite sides and taking turns leaning out and firing single shots in order to disorient the literally mindless attackers.

* * *

In the sky above the ruined vilage called Kakariko, a great flame seal appeared and began to spin until it became a sphere.

It then condensed to the form of a familiar pyro, who floated in the air above ruins he would have liked to create.

"Wow, looks pretty boring... OH what's THAT!" Tabais lowered quickly to the poe soul still bouyant in the air. "Well, what do we have here, eh? You seem stranded, little spirit of flame."

_"Eh..? What are you..?"_The Poe's form flickered at the sudden coming of this odd person. _"Fii.. Not for long, I'll fade out and reform.. Whats it to you?"_

"Ah, but ceasing to exhist is even worse than death. So, let's try this." He concentrated, and the earth formed and shaped and bulged till it became the magma body of a fire golem. "Try this on for size!"

The Poe's hollow eyes blinked in the flames. Facinated.

"_Oooo..."_

The flames flickered with excitements, and floated to the golem, and about it, checking it out as if it were a new horse. Then flew into to and extertet it's essence into all the nooks and crannies. The body was silent and unmoving, but soon began to move its arms. Then it's legs, and head.

_"I dunno who you are.. But I like you already! Wow!"_

Tabais's darker instincts kicked in. The body flew apart all except for the head, which held the poe's soul.

"Now... How about you follow my order's now? It'd be in your better interest. That is, if you want this body. Now, what do you say?" He had just found some fun.

Now that turned out too mean. The Poe's thoughts fell on to shock and confusion as it's cool body fell away. Normaly this would earn the spirit a good series of backhands, and a trip into a re-dead chamber. But the body it just had... Much more better than that flimsy paper thin like shell... This was solid...

"_You gots it!"_

"Alright, then. " The pyro smiled smugly. With a wave of his hand the molten rock erupted again and formed around the old head, creating a new body. "Now, move yourself. And, do you know any place to have fun. You know... to kill?"

"_We__ll Boss, it would depend on what you want to kill... There are the Kokiri, The Zora, the Gorons, and the Hylaians, oh! And not to mention the Gerudo! Whatta ya wanna know about? I can point them out."_

It was safe to say that the Poe now knew where he stood. Which was quite low. But he was liking the benifits, a lot more better than that damn shadow's... So he decided to make a good first impression with it's new 'employer'. For the sake of keeping the body, and not fading into the Other Place.

"It doesnt' really matter, just as long as they're fun. Something with... well, with a challenge." He looked left and right at the charred town. "You know what I mean, surely. I want a good fight."

_"Ah, then you want the Gerudo__... There are in an establishment build into the side of a cliff west from here at the dessert... The race is all female, but don't let their charming golden eyes get the better of you.. They as soon as rip your throat out and feed you to the leevers than ask questions... Well, if you have a pretty face then they might lock you up if caught..." _The golem shrugged.  
"Okay. Know anything about the um... heroes of this realm. You know, that zora, and the shadow girl, and such?" He looked as if he didn't quite believe the possessed golem. A race of women fighting well? It didn't seem right.

_"Errrr... I know of them.. That shadow was the reason I__'m... Or was out here keeping watch... The Zora is a comrad of hers... Neither are to be taken lightly.. And the ice man... He has a few screws loose in the head, but he is not to be taken lightly all the same... Whatta ya want to know 'bout them?'_

"Well that ice man is my brother. Don't worry about him, he's on my side. But those other two, I'm interested in them. Please, what are their capabilities?"

_"Oh ho, well, the Zora, I dunno his name, but he is a master of potions, and of water control.. He weilds a large axe that flowls like water.__.. But it does not weight him down, no it doesn't... And he's damn clever to... The shadow is Charade... She has the ability to manipulate her body like water, but not quite so... She also has command over other shadows that are not of hers.. And a mind reader she is.."_

"Very Well. Do you know of any weaknesses?"

"_Hrmm..."_

The golem thought, looking into the sky. It then found whatht and looked back at the pyro.

_"The zora I was never really around... I only seen him a few times.. But enough times to see what he could do... But as for some sorta key weakness, I think it would be the same weakness for all zora... Ice, and fire, they have that skin tagile, but I dunno... Possibly a lack of any mositure might dehydrate em' pretty fast, I dunno. The shadow? Thats simple. Light: anything that creates light or energy that give light off... Like say fire... Also I noticed in the Shadow Temple she tends to shy away from some of the more siliver inlayed ornates, like the guillitne blades.."_

The poe crossed it's rocky arms as it spoke. Happy to be giving this information, and dirt on some individuals it did not like... Which was downgrading for the reason the golem didn't like anybody, and any pain or suffering pleased it's mind.

"Heh heh heh... Excelent. Can you take me to either one of them? I would really like to fight them! Heh, yes, I've been looking for this kind of fun!" He rubbed his hands together, gleefully.

At this question the golem sratched the back of it's rock head with a scruffing sound of rock on rock.

_"Ehh... That is something I cannot answer... Though I'm or was that shadow's eyes for this area, she never tells me where she heads or that sorta thing ya know..? So no, I dun have a slightest clue."_

"Well... Do you think she knows about me yet? About our conversation?" He looked intrigued and was most certainly plotting something.

_"...Oh__... Hadn't thought about that... There is that possibility she still has one of them links open to me... But she might have cut it off after I basically said I was screwed over by that offworlder... Or she could be listening and won't say nothin..." _It shrugged. But dare not ask if he was planning something and it might transfer over if the link were still open and give a heads up.

"Fine, then try to contact her. Tell her that one of the dark ones has arrived, and is burning the area in a strange fit of rage. That should bring 'em." He shot a blast of fire into a nearby hillside. "Do it."

"Aw'right."

The golem gave a nod, and thought out.

_"Oi! Shadow!"_

Charade blinked, hearing a familiar voice in her head. She scowled and replied.

_"You will refer to me with more a respectful tone if you know whats good with you, you peeving spirit. What is it?"_

The golem crossed it's arms.

_"Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that.. -ahem- Yeah, we have a fire guy over here burning stuff, and causing mayham and all that other stuff."_  
_"Oh really..."_She sounded unconvinced.

_"Yeah! He seems pretty ticked... Like, wanting a challenge.."_

That was more convincing. By the discription the Poe gave, it sounded like on of those dimension people.. The trigger happy brother.

_"Alright. Fall back and I'll check it out.."_ She cut the link and turned to Drake.  
"One of those three brothers to that Ana-something or other is in the feild ticked off and burning things.. That should be a good enough clue as to who."

"Alright, Charade...I should be fine at this point," Drake says as he rises to his feet. He constructs a bridge of water to the entrance of the temple -over which Galamee and Ridley travel almost immediately. Getting stuck for longer in the Water Temple was definetively _not_ in their plans - and gestures for Charade to precede him.

"Unless you've come up with some kind of method of teleportation and want to go distract him while I move my overtired carcass manually."

Charade turned her head at an angle to eye the two offworlders move across Drake's bridge before turning back fully to face him.

"I have a slight plan.. But I guess I can make things up along the way.. But as for teleportation.. Thats a no can do for me.. " She crosses her arms and thought. "But I can take you there in some form."

"I thought as much. I would appreciate it if you were to take me there, though. I think I'm up for a fight at this point (the drain from using my abilities short of unconsiousness is an extremely temporary one), but I don't think I would be if I manipulated the water necessary to carry myself there" Drake says as he secures his axe to his back. He then settles his cloak around him, silently running over the potions inside it and making sure that they, too, are secured in place.

"Okie dokie."

She waited there for him to make the checks on his potions, all the while thinking about the Poe. Something seemed off.

"...Something was up with that spirit.. It was acting... Oodly from how it normaly did.." She mumbled alloud.

"Poes are fickle creatures," Drake says, finishing his check and looking directly at Charade. "Perhaps it has discovered a better deal."

As the Zora says this, he approaches the shadow and comes to a stop only a couple of feet in front of her.

"True... The whole bit did sound like a setup anyways.." Charade looked at him

"Shall we go?"

She gave a nod, then turned and headed out the main enterance. She jumped before the pool leading outside and to the lake, and steped forward and into it. The moment she touched, and allowed gravity to go in, her form deteriorated into a small formless black cloud. This spiraled through and under the water heading out.

Drake drops easily into the water, swimming along into the lake above and allowing his bridge to deteriorate as soon as he and Charade are out. The gate remains open, however, and will be closed later tonight when the Zora _de facto_ temple guard returns to his hut.  
"Be on your guard, as I anticipate this to be a difficult battle."

_"The has fire, which is energy, thus resulting in light.. So Yeah.. Im gonna be careful.. Whatta' 'bout you? Still wore out from the temple water level fix you did earlier?"_  
The clouded form rose up onto the surface of the lake and flowed along with the current.

"_Worn out, certainly. However, I will have sufficient strength to fight him when we arrive at the location. Lead on, Charade_ Drake says, swimming effortlessly alongside the cloud of black within his lake.

_"M'kay."_ The small cloud then began to spin forward in a corkscrew like motion. Once drawin gnear the shore, she changed her form into that of a small water snake, and slithered along the surface of the lake, and onto the shore.

* * *

The eerie blue glow of the walls. The humidy felt in the air. Nothing else could be less proper for a couple to be, that unless you add that such isn't much of a usual one.

And yet such is not the case of what this part is about anyways.

Kazuko, Darithee and Melothee scanned the area surrounding them. Though there was no danger to be found, there was certainly and aparently no real way to escape for the moment.

"Well, this could be some kind of safe haven or something. If that's the case, then why wouldn't the creator put in some kind of exit?" Melothee says. "If that's the case, then we could be best served digging through the cave-ins to see if there's some kind of adjoining chamber beyond them that contains the portal itself."  
"It's worth a...shot, I suppose. Besides...it could easily lead to...an exit anyway. That...would give it to us with...minimum digging," Darithee says, remaining in place unlike Kazuko, who is currently walking around in order to not only focus (after such event happening, who wouldn't unfocus?) but to also have her mind busy.

As for the Pirate who is on her guard, it'll take time for he to start moving too, but doing so before that time could set him back hours on that count. Melothee, however, consults her map and sends a copy of it to her counterpart.

"There," Darithee says, highlighting a portion of the map they share. "That cave in...may lead to something."  
"Alright. Kazuko, Darithee's wounded; you stay here and watch over him, since it could be dangerous to leave him alone. I'll go see if I can manage to get some kind of reading through that wall on the second try," Melothee says, turning and running down the left hand hall."

...Alone again. Was destiny teasing her?.

Nonetheless, it was probably her mind who was doing so.

"Ah, yes" the green hacker replies almost abruptly, snapping her back to reality.

After a while of silence, she looked side to side.

Nobody, coast was clear.

Why did she have to care anyways? It wasn't something bad was it?.

Of course, there is Yoshiko who would commit suicide at the act as a follower of Samus and the Federation (due to her gaming addicion, not due the whole 'kill the pirates' thing... which at some point could be a plus), Yoko wouldn't much mind, Keiko would be totataly perplexed and Minako would never make her hear the end of that.

Too much, too much she had to handle now with her new responsibility...

"Ah!" she sighed. Ok, she was fine with it and if they had to know so let it be... but for the time she had to focus on something much more important – for it unsettled, such would end in tragedy... again – and that was the Pirate's current condition.

"Wait, you should sit down there and try to not move too much. I don't know much about your healing technologies, but I belive they follow the same protocol..."

Coming closer and slowly, she started to sit down next to him.  
Sighing, she rested her head on the wall.

She had to admit, she was happy. Actually, she's never quite been like that in a long time.

So settling that fond thought aside, she now re-enfocused on making him confortable.

"There's nothing we can do rather than wait..." she said quietly "Or, do you wish me to teach you something?"

There was a small smile on her face.

"Well...my dear," Darithee says speculatively, wrapping an arm around her as he does so, "There are a great...many things I'd like you...to discuss with me. However, nearly all...of these discussions are seen...as improper during the early...stages of a relationship...I think I'll pose to you this: will you...teach me that language that you...and your sisters speak?"

"Actually.. that was the thing I was about to comment you..." her smile widened. Was it that they already where in the same 'channel'? "And also..."

She passed her rigth hand to the back of her head, where the neck conects just before the hair roots end and pulled a long, translucid and somewhat thick stand of hair.  
But a second look revaled that it was actually a sort of link cable. This was the last resorce she used in case the 'wireless' hacking would not work. A hidden weapon.

"I can inmidetly pass you the information. This is a comlink that brings and saves information from within my mind. There's no other way in rather than this... so I must be carefull if I do not wish my attempts to backfire me."

Holding the wire, she started to play with it, making it twirl while talking.

"And I belive you could give me yours... I mean, that one Yoshiko says it's called 'Zebesian'. Am I correct?"

"Yes, that is...what we generally call our...language," Darithee says. "I will give you...a cipher for our language...but I doubt that your...human anatomy can pronounce much...of our language. It will...likely only be...useful as a translator for...our speech to yours."

As he says this, he carefully takes hold of her hand, making her pulse go slightly agitated, although she decided to slap that down and re-enfocus for a 3rd time. Now this was getting too much – she thought – of how she just flushed for simple things like that. The silliness of how now she takes things with the newly planted pact. She now closes her eyes in order to search for the 'file' to send.

Gently, the pirate guided her hand holding the cable toward his chest, the bendezium fibers part just to the left of center and slightly down to reveal his chest.

In the center of the exposed patch is a grey, squishy bulb of material appearantly grafted into the surface.

He guides the end of the cord into this material, which extends out slightly to wrap around the end and forms easily into a connector suited to the wire. He then releases Kazuko's hand, leaning back slightly and shutting down the unnecessary systems.

It takes him several seconds to come up with a compatible program within his system to translate it into the language used by the rest of the...computer, we'll call it. That's not quite right, but it's close enough for now.

"Alright...feel free to begin."  
"Ok.. then... I'll start" She said, eyes closed. After a short while a buzzing sound started.  
Later on, her eyes opened widely, completely blank

_Accesing Bio Files...  
Access has been acepted  
Which data you wish to view?_

"Japanese Language Database" it seemed she was in a sort of mode between her cyber self and her own as her voice sounded tactiless, more like a robot. Also, it is to note that instead of the usual English, she replied on her native language, which was nothing more than plain Japanese as well.

_Data located  
Any other order?_

"Copy the data, afterwards, close please."

With this there was probably a suble sign: if one where to ever access the girl's database, in order to comunicate with it better, it would have to be in the language they where firstly 'setup'. This would probably come in handy once the Commando passes the information to the rest – that if he decides to do so...

With a silent signal, the wirring started again in which some 'ligths' seemed to pass thru thru her eyes like scanning . It was quite quick because in a sligth second she became concious again, blinking her eyes quite some times.

"I've... finished..." she replied on English once she finished getting concious, looking at the pirate's eye level.

"Excellent" Darithee says, quickly running over the database displayed by his HUD. He then lowers this view, shifting back to reality and the girl next to him. "Beginning transfer..." he says, fingers twitching as he runs through the submenus and systems folders to find the three variants of the basic translation program.

One is a 'to-from' dictionary, useful for finding specific terms. Another is a text file that teaches how to speak the language (assuming that her vocal cords are capable of sounding the gutteral tongue), while the last is an automatic translation protocol that should shift whatever is said in Zebesian into another language in real time provided that the other language is within a filetype compatible with the program itself.

"I'm afraid I don't have the expertise needed...to change that last program into something...similar to what you have at the moment. You'll have to fix that...yourself."

"Don't worry, I'll find a way..."

Kazuko closed her eyes as she started to 'unpack' the newly downloaded data.  
While doing this, her visor just popped out as it was probably a default for such activities.  
Barring the translucid screen that covered her eyes, she looked in a deep meditation.

_Unpacking has completed.  
Will begin with setup and instalation._

The cable which had gained a neon like glow in the transfer process, had started to dim it's ligth.  
Though the download was complete, she had not taken it from the plug.

_Editing and instalation has been completed  
Would you like to make another task?_

She seemed about to nod, but stoped. Eyes where starting to open slowly.

_"I don't think it's time to upload some of my data yet..."_

The link glimered sligthly and as soon as the ligth apeared it vanished. There was also a clicking sound, meaning that in a way, it was ready to detach.

_Data transfer is complete._

Taking the cable slowly and letting it go back to it's origin once it was completely unplugged, she sighed.

"I think this should be working rigth now..." she attempted to use her newly gained language, but as the pirate had warned, it was quite difficult to pronounce with the same acurrancy as they did.

Darithee suppresses a wince as Kazuko attempts unsuccesfully to not butcher his language on her first try. He manages (after almsot half a minute) to figure out what she just attempted to say, and he nods.

_Alright, now it's my turn..._ he thinks, attempting the similar program for her language. "I think it would be best _not_ to try talking to the other commandos in our language yet."

And Zebesian was supposed to be hard for non-Zebesians! Although, the translator has just come back and said he had almost seventy percent accuracy and what he did say isn't _too_ hard to translate into coherent speech. It should only take five or ten seconds for her.

Kazuko could not avoid giggling at the response.  
She did managed to understand it quickly, but the pronounciation wasn't like anything she had heard before. It sounded gargly and quite funny for her.  
But comparing with her own version of zebesian, she would really rather talk in japanese.

"Ok... I think it's better if we stick with the language" she says in japanese while starting to calm her small laughter. "I mean, we already have the things we need to understand each other..."

"I suppose" Darithee says, reactivating the automatic translation system within his suit's external speakers. "Though it could easily be...useful to communicate with one another...in our native tongue at some point. I think that it would be...best to plan for every possible contingency...rather than run into one and not have a plan."

As he says this, the Zebesian gently pulls the cord from the universal port and holds it out for Kazuko to take even as the bendezium fibers close around the gap.

"I agree with that. It could be some sort of 'secret weapon' "

She reincorpored her body weigth on the wall and breathed deeply.

The Commando pauses for a moment, looking off into nothingness as if listening to something very closely.

"It sounds like Melothee might have found something," he says, turning toward her. Then, he places his hand on the wall, pushing upward and slowly putting his foot beneath his body in order to support himself. It's a slow, painful process with his wound, but he seems to be doing decently enough.

"Careful" Kazuko rises almost unconciously. Arms where opened like ready to hold him in any case.

"What do you think she may have found" she later turned her attention to where the pirate should be looking now. It was quite confusing, since the helmet covered his sigth.

"Apperantly there's some kind of...metal behind the cave-in...but we don't know what it is," Darithee says, finally managing to get his feet under him. He slowly manages to straighten, then points at one of the tunnels. "Through there. Come," he says as he begins to slowly hobble forward.

Kazuko taps the nearby wall again.  
How there could be some metalic component in there which she has not yet detected?  
Or was it something else?  
Grabbing the pirate carefully in case he'd need any more support, she started to move along with him.  
The first steps where wierd and she had some strange feeling coming from her chest.  
Trying to supress them, she continued.

"Just watch your step, ok?"

"Of course..." the Zebesian gasps, appearantly out of breath.

He leans a small portion of his weight on Kazuko, about half the weight of a normal human. Not only does this take even a little bit of the weight off his feet, but more importantly it will be enough for her to feel needed.

This, according to what the commando has learned from working with the few humans that have allied themselves with the Zebesian Space Pirates, is something most important to them.

With that little thing accomplished, he slowly and carefully guides the two of them down the tunnel network and toward where Melothee has gone.

* * *

Back into the desolated little town which was Kakariko, the Poe turned golem lifted it's stony head and turned it to the pyro.

"Ok boss. She is on her way."

"Yes! Excellent!" Tabais smirked "Okay. Here goes, BURN!"

He let out two flamethrowers from his hands and spun, setting large fires to the grasses.

"We'll let them come now. Haha!"

* * *

_**Mission 34 End**_

* * *

It's been so long since and update hasn't it?

Well, I have this new ficcie I'm doing, plus school is a killer, and Smash Bros Brawl is sucking me up.

But do not worry, for this story will advance as well.

The epic adventure that would probably turn novel due to many pages of lenght (14 just to put an example with this one).

Keep the reading and reviewing, for this is going to be much more chaotic and with uptwists never imagined!

See you next mission!


	4. Mission 35 The Tale Begins

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

Samus emerged from the hole in the Water Temple's ceeling to a night sky.

The still lake water mirrored the the stars, and the ink black of space.

It was quite the picture, but she ignored this. She headed down the bridge, going thing over. It seemed that the pirate team, along with Ridley and the Cyber Girls had left quite some time ago, and at this point their location's where unknown.

".... so quiet..."

She was now at the begining of the bridge, walking through the grass and looking to her left at a small waterfall. She decided to check that out sometime, or maybe then.

Some movement from the right caught her attention and she turned her head to see one of those odd insect like creatures with four legs.

The thing was turning itself to face her, she could see the single red eye reflecting the light from the overhead moon.

She rose her cannon and as soon as the creature was facing her, she fired a few shots into such thing, making it give a long errie shriek, and fell apart into green flames.

That seemed to be the only hostility as she made her way to what looked like the exit for the area.

Jaith and Xion followed her closely, the trio making use the hole Dark Samus had made, after finishing off that water monster which passed from nuisance, to disaster and back to nuisance. All over again in a cycle that fortunalely ended for the best.

Jaith sighed and turned towards the feild while Xion just leaned against the large tree on the small island.

"...Samus seemed pritty pissed...doesn't she?" Xion finally spoke up after a moment of silence.  
"...Yeah...I think it's because we don't take things seriously..." Jaith responded, "...Mayb we should go apologize to her..."  
"...I say just leave her alone, better not to disturb someone who's pissed... especially when that person happens to have a hi-tech suit of destruction on them..." Xion said back.  
"...Well, I'm going to go find her...you can go back to the ship for all I care..." Jaith said walking off.  
"...Heh, you like her don't you..." Xion said as Jaith walked away.  
Jaith blushed behind his helmet "...No I don't..."  
"...Jaith likes Samus, Jaith likes Samus!" Xion mocked.  
"Shut up! I don't like her and you should stop acting like a child!" Jaith yelled at Xion while turning to face him, "I'm going... I don't care what you do... go... fall down a hole or something!" he added before walking off again.

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Season 2**_

_**Mission 35**__** – The Tale begins

* * *

  
**_

Back in the lake-place, Charade changed forms as she slithered through the grass of the feild, growing in size, and forming legs, and three tails. The out come was that of a now extinct creature in Hyrule. A keaton.

_"Poe! What is the exact position where this pyro is at?"_

The said golem was enjoying the new dexterinty, and was twiddling it's thumbs. The sudden voice in the back of it's mind caused the rocky beaing to jump.

_"Wha..? Oh! um.... Yeah, the fire guy.. He is over here near the entereance to the village.."_

_"Near the village huh...? Ok, thats we're headed Drake. Tthe pyro is before it."_

"As you say," Drake says, running along behind the extinct beast. It's sometimes a tad strange to witness one of one's best friends forming into a monster that shouldn't walk the surface of Hyrule and hasn't done so for thousands of years. On the other hand, he should really be used to this kind of thing, since this is hardly a rare occurance.

The said pyro was perched a top the town gateway.

"Well well well, look who it is! The shadow and the fish boy! Excellent. I've heard of you from my brother. I would have waited, but, well, I got bored, so I torched a couple houses while you took your sweet time. So, who's first?" He erupted in a firey aura, gazing down at the two of them.

The black Keaton bore it's teeth.

_"Ready Dr- What the hell is that?"_She spoke the last as her slanted eyes drew from the pyro to the rock bing who was standing up against the stone wall, arms crossed.

The golem looked up feeling the creature's eyes on it. It drew forth a stony arm and gave a mocking wave.

"Oi Shadow! Whats up?"

"Oh, yes, do you like my new ... associate? He... She... 'it' was very useful in getting you to drag your slimy butts over here."

"....Is that my poe?"

The Golem pushed it's slef back from the wall, and stood, re-crossing it's arms.

"Feh! Ain't your's no more!"

Charde was no longer bearing her fangs, and she then turned her eyes back to the guy.

"..Slimy Butts..? Thats weak.."

"Weak, huh? You think light is weak? Then let's see just how weak you are then!" The flaming aura was intensified as the boy's body converted to the flaming gases. He shot right infront of Charade, rematerializing and tossing a fierce punch to her head.

However, a wave of water materialized in the air around the flaming man, swirling around him and then swatting his blow aside.

"I think that you will find that I will provide interesting suport as well," Drake says, pulling his axe from his back.

Only one hand is exposed, the one holding the axe, but the other is still inside his cloak.

Tabais looked over at the Zora.

"Hmph. Well, I suppose then I have to tango with the both of you, huh? Fine then!. Flames of the core of this world! Give me POWER!!!" His aura was recontructed tenfold, as he blasted off directly at Drake in a fiery twister.

The keaton hissed, and lunged tot he side, hitting the ground in a splash. the tendrils that splashed out from the impact quickly twisted over themselvres and formed back into Charde's human form in a croutch. She felt her face flushed from the heat.

"Is that the best you can do!?" She squinted against the aura. Evern from where she was, she felt the heat. She quickly jumped to her feet, and charaged the pyro, rasing Drake's shadow.

"Im gonna borrow that for a moment!" The shadow stood, and walked to Drake's side, brandihing the large axe.

Drake swinged his axe in front of him, parrying the stroke and leaping backward in one smooth motion. He then leaps forward at an angle, then leaps at an opposite angle to get around behind his enemy. As soon as he touches the ground, he twists around so and swings his axe along with the motion. This not only allows him to hit his foe from behind, but it also adds power to his stroke.

As he saw the Zora make his way around, the Pyro threw his palms underneath him and further back, shooting a jet of flame that propelled him up and away from Drake. He turned in mid-air and threw large flaming spheres back at the fish man.

This causes him to spin his axe vertcally, later to twist around to perform a backhanded stroke. This transfers the momentum into his swing, which provides it with additional power. The blade slams into one of the fireballs, causing it to slam into another. A third flaming sphere he quenches with a wave of water, and his wherabouts are lost in the resulting steam.

Tabais looked eagerly for his target.

"Well well well... if you're hiding..." He tucked his limbs in and then threw them out, expanding his aura with it. It expanded as a sphere with a radius of four feet.

Drake suddenly, and almost silently but for the slight flapping of his cloak in the wind, appears out of the mist above his enemy, a disk of water several inches thick beneath him to quench its way through the fiery aura. As he falls, he starts an overhead stroke with his axe that should contact his enemy's head and split it like a melon.  
Tabais violently twists to his left, flame encompassing his hands as he put them together and they became a great, flaming blade which Tabais aimed at where Drake's side would be in a second.

The Zora is hurled to the side by the impact, but appears unhurt beyond what will probably become a bruise later.

"Hmm, you're good. You would have severely wounded me were it not for the chainmail I wear under my clothes, plus the barrier of water I customarily wear beneath my cloak during battle. My compliments!" the Zora says, suddenly and abruptly hurling himself forward.

He flies along paralellel to the ground, presumably held aloft by the water armor he referred to but a moment ago. As he nears his enemy, he very sharply swerves to the side and swings as he does so. Whether that stroke hits or not, he immediately hurls himself upward and sends a blast of ice down on his enemy.

Tabais managed to block the axe swing and backflipped onto his feet. He glared as the ice showered down upon him. He quickly forced a great jet of flame from his fist that heated the ice so instantly that it sublimed. He then reformed his great flaming blade.  
He stood about five feet from the zora, and he took a horizontal swing. As he did, his blade elongated to attempt to cut across the fish's side.

Charade took Drake's shadow, and sank it intot he ground. It would probably be of some use later..

A back up plan of sorts: if it were to get too close to the pyro, then the poor thing would be torn to shreds, in a matter of speaking.

However, she on the other hand was in no better a position....

"Zelda?"

As much as he called her name, there was no responce. No reply. Nothing

Link had returned back to his childhood home, where he had deposited Zelda to be kept safe, but it turns out she was missing.

Nobody of the Kokiri folk could tell him where she might be, and even notoby remembered seeing such princess around.

Most of them shook their heads and shurgged.

The Princess of Destiny among them? When did that happen?

He slowly emerged from the forest of his childhood home. Once agian running his hand over the smooth surface of his new bow, Link knew what he had to do, no matter his current situation.

Something strage on the horizon caught his eye. There was a strange cloud over Kakariko village, something was up and it probably involved those offworlders from before.

The Hero of Time raised his prized Ocarina to his lips, letting three clear notes repeat themselves. Soon Epona was at Link's side. He booted up onto his faithful companion and began to ride.

Nearby where he just had left, red eyes scanned the trail he left behind.

The figure sighed, shaking it's head as trying to get away an idea.

"I'm sorry Link, but for now, I have bussiness to do myself..."

And so the Sheikah entered deeper into the woods.

"ARGH! FUCK!!!! YOKO!!!"

The Cyber Girls (sans Kazuko) where still stuck in the middle of the Gerudo Desert, without any point of direction and with a wounded sister who wanted to impale the orange acrobad badly.

"GAH!!! I FUCKIN' TOLD YA NOT TO USE ALCOHOL!!!" she cursed. Such foul words would only mean she was pissed for real and was at the verge of killing  
"Ah.. sorry" Yoko tryied to clean up the wound, while dodging the furious fists from Minako. It was good that Yoshiko was there to help incapacitate her a bit, by placing one arm wrapped around her sister's neck and the other one just under her wound "There was nothing else to use to clean up..."  
"Hmp.. I though you where though enough.." the leader taunted with a smirk

The bomber's gaze caught to the leader's, her eyes showing hell. Glaring daggers where in place of her sigth as she also seemed to steem. The blue leader's face then turned worried and only managed to back a bit and sweatdrop.

"Oh hush it Minako" Keiko waved at her "And now speaking of more important things, where are we supposed to go anyways?: We can't stay here forever"

"We could try to keep the leader though" Minako added sourly, letting herself being healed.

"-chuuu, but also... what about Kazuko?" Yoko asked "I wonder if she's ok"

"Oh, the pirates will keep her" Yoshiko waved "Otherwise Ridley will surely eat them... or they rather kill themselves. Ya know, Pirate pride: one prefers to die in mission than return alive with it having it failed"

"Kinda like us... except on the die thing... I think" the fighter frowned with a nervous smile

"Meh..."

"Although you tend to kill yourself too often my leader" the bomber said cockly

"Shut up..."

"So well..." Yoko added "If we are going somewhere... where shall we go? There isn't much around here and it's getting hot fast... Kinda makes me want to return to the water temple –chuu..."

"Nonetheless!" The Fighter spoke up excited "check this out!"

She rose out a big blue medallion she managed to pick up from the water temple. It reflected the huge amount of happiness in her face while she looked at it, as if doing so could grant her a wish. More like if such thing _where_ a wish made true.  
The medallion had a blue metallic color, the side which was reflecting the purple girl's face had the Triforce engraved.  
When she turned it to see the other side, it had some sort of symbol that she managed to recognize, since her glee grew even more.

"What is it?" Minako said, trying to hide the obvious itch from the alcohol that Yoko was carefully applying. "Another of this place's stupid stuff...."

"So? Isn't this thing kewl...?" Keiko started to wipe off some few sand that fallen into it. "I'll put it in my trophy room..."  
"And it's just not _any_ other stupid stuff...." Yoshiko came from behind her purple sister. Her face also started to glee "That's a seal. The Water Temple seal, ne?"  
"Wait..." Yoko turned to the happy couple "Aren't the seals supposed to 'seal' that Zelda's bad guy?"  
"You mean Ganondorf?" Minako replied for everyone's surprise.  
"Now that you say....."

The whole group went silent, thinking deeply in that fact.  
Only interrupted by one sudden scream

"YOU IDIOT!!! YOU'RE PURRING ALL THE FUCKING ALCOHOL ON ME!!!"

Yoko was so concentrated, she forgot that she had the bottle open and over the red bomber, causing it to tilt and toss the liquid.

"Sorry.."  
"YOU LITTLE!!..."  
"WAH!" Yoko yelped, covering her head from the fists again. Her sisters quickly disengaged her and pulled her away.

The bomber humped, crossing her arms after they where released, still stingingly looking at the sister which covered herself with the rest.

"And I know what you are thinkg and NO, I AM NOT GOING TO GO TO SOME STUPID QUEST WITH YOU AGAIN!!!"  
"That... or stay here until somebody gets to us..." Keiko crossed her arms  
"Wait.. isn't the desert near Gerudo Valley?" Yoshiko was now in a rock, making doodles with the finger in the sand.  
"Yeah, so?" the fighter replied.  
"Well... we can go with the Gerudos, or to the Ligth Temple..."  
"That's the Shadow Temple..."  
"Nop.. Ligth Temple..."  
"It's actually Spirit temple" Yoko corrected

Yoko had already bandaged Minako's wounds and had her hands up, ready to catch her morphing trackball. She got into the conversation before the two girls started to talk or discuss about the matter. Minako only rolled her eyes, as she thigthened her bandages.

"You've played Zelda?" the purple girl said surprised  
"Only Ocarina of Time..."  
"Kewl... well, to the temple it is!" The leader pointed to the sky  
"Hell no..." Minako protested again "I prefer to go to the civilization (if there is such thing here..)"

The other 3 girls started to think deeply. Temple or a city with women who may have an attitude as Minako.  
'Passing' the temple was not as just enter thru a door and exit another one. It was quite complicated.. since it was the last one on the game...

"Heh... if we go to the temple... we may get lost.. so..." the leader started to ponder  
"You suggest to go to the city?" Keiko looked at Yoshiko  
"Yep... I don't think of anything else, then we go to the temple after we get some guide.... or some rest"  
"Sounds fine to me" Yoko nodded  
"At least it doesn't sound stupid this time...." Minako rolled her eyes.

Ark stepped into the village, scanning the desolated surroundings

"...This is suposedly where this 'graveyard' is... hmmm..." he continued to walk around, searching for the area he was looking for...

That was until...

_Warning: Abnormal tempature rise detected..._

These words appeared on Ark's HUD as he wandered around the village, a map came up in the corner of his visor showing the locating of the abnormal tempature

"...Hmm... that's the same location that I killed that weak specter-like creature..."

Meanwhile, far from anything, Darithee and Kazuko finally reach Melothee's location, and the other commando seems excited about something.

"Come, look, look!" she says, practically jumping around in anticipation as she produces a cylindrical object about eleven inches in length and about half an inch in width. She firmly grips it with both hands, pulling one away to the side. This hand takes with it a small part of the cylinder, and a holographic display comes into existance between the two parts. The display appears almost completely black, but there is a small splash of color in one corner. She presses a button on the side, and the entire display turns blue and the splash of color expands into a broken ring all the way around the display. In the center of this ring is another splash of color, this time bright red as opposed to the soft yellow of the ring.

"Okay...that's great, Melothee...but what is it?" Darithee asks, coming to a painful stop.  
"What is it? _What is it!?_ It's our ticket out of here, but what's more it's amazing! The, the, the technology used in its construction, the very metal itself is...!"

Melothee continues on, but Darithee leans to Kazuko's ear and whispers on a directional speaker, "She could go on for hours. Do you have any idea of how to get through this rock?"

Her attention was centered in the small cilindrical object.  
It looked for her quite familiar, as something she was used to.  
She moved some of her hair out of her face to see better.

"What... what is that?" she was so lost on the object, she spoke on her native language, not really remembering that not all pirates know what she says.

Darithee, thanks to the information previously exchanged, goes ahead and whispers to her with that selfsame directional speaker.

"It's a holographic datapad. Its shape is based on the design of ancient human 'skrols', I think they're called. In this case it's used as a display for sensor readings Melothee got earlier. All of us have it, but ours don't have the software for the little add-ons like that hers does. Ours is just a display for information in the Database."

"A _scroll_ you mean" she rectifies, but her sigth is still focused on such peculiar object.  
From what she knows, scrolls where ancient paper rolled up which had important writtings, such as laws, poems and even history of the same people who had lived there.  
But how can a scroll display holograms?. It sounded more like 'Chozo' stuff from the overview of her dear videogame maniatic sister.

"And about a way to get out...." she returned quickly back to her senses and speaking the language they where used to. "I could do an ultrasonic scanning... but I don't know how will the results of it be."

"Oh, nonononono, you misunderstand entirely!" Melothee says, shaking the 'scroll'. "I have the readings right here, but it's a matter of getting through the rock to the exit on the other side!"

"Any suggestions of going outside?" The Cyber Girl's hacker asked, placing her free handon her hip

"Well, that's kind of what I was hoping you could help me with," Melothee says, crossing her arms over her chest and looking back at the cave-in. "It's far too much to simply dig out of the way, so I suggest explosives. But we'll have to improvise them if that's what we're going to use. Unless you have some plastiques tucked away in that ridiculous garment of yours."  
"Now, Melothee..." Darithee manages, wincing as he straightens to allow Kazuko to move freely. "She's done nothing to you, let her be."  
"But come _on_! Is her team _trying_ for inadvertant fan service shots!?"

At this the girl sighed.

Ok, maybe that state was right.... their gardments _did_ seem like something that would make men desire something more... specially hers (although it wasn't intentional). And there was the fact that Minako had _doubled_ the effect on hers.

She shook her head, nothing to say here...

However, the Commando merely returns this to his partner with a stern glare.

"Her fashion choice is her own," he says both low in tone and volume. It's not a growl, but the meaning is clear: _Let it be._

Melothee simply turns back to the rock pile with a huff, while Darithee turns back to the girl next to him.

"Now, any ideas for improvised explosives?"

I cannot offer any help in making explosives..." Kazuko's voice was sligthly slow "That's one of my sister's job...."

"Well, that's okay. Neither do we," Darithee says. "The only thing I can see is to overcharge something, like our wrist blades."  
"But that'll leave you weaponless," Melothee says, purposefully leaving herself out of that statement.

Darithee raises his right arm, and a blade of bendezium fibers extends from the wrist. It slowly curves upward into the blade of a sickle with the blade facing toward the back of his hand.

"You forget that I am the Bendezium Master, ordained by High Wargod Ridley and the Council of Warlords themselves. I am never weaponless."  
"Yes, of course," Melothee says, approaching the other commando and taking the Quantum Scythe from Darithee's arm and removing her own as well. She then walks over to the wall, sits down, opens both weapons, and starts fiddling around inside them. She is now in her own little world of technology, and nothing short of a kick in the face is going to bring her out of it.

"Well, that's got her taken care of," Darithee chuckles, then abruptly starts coughing painfully. "Ow..."

"Carefull" the green hacker uncounciously dashes to the pirate and tries to confort him again. She was just to busy to even notice the other one.

Her gaze met where the pirate's should be, trying to ask him if he can actually continue.

Darithee speaks with a smile in his voice since his facial expression cannot be seen, saying "Thank you for the concern...but I'll be fine." As he says this, he wraps an arm around the girl once more, raising the other over his chest where the wound is. "I'll be...what is it you humans say...oh, 'right as rain' soon enough."

Kazuko cannot hide her concern, nor her upcoming smile.  
More her sudden shyiness, as the pirate wraps his arm. Her cheeks turn somewhat scarleted.

"I could still...." she tryied to hide her feelings again "Make that resonace I suggested you earlier, you know, to see what points are the best to blow up"

"An excellent idea, my dear. Neither of us have the capability to do that since we normally have Vulthee for a sensor platform. Would you please do that?" Darithee says, looking down at her.

As he speaks, he moves his hand to the center of her back so that she can easily pull away should she need to get closer to the cave-in for scanning.  
Hey... a scarlet face? Isn't that bad? Has she gotten some kind of rash?

No...no, it's that 'blush' thing humans do when they're embarrassed.

What could she be such about? Oh, it must be his arm...

The embrace does seem to be a sign of closeness among humans, so it's possible that she is one of those human romantic types and this is the source of her color. Peculiar...

"Then..." she tryied to hide her embarrasment, failing to do so "...in that case I can help..."

She started to tap the wall which was in front of them, looking for any specific point or anything where she could start.  
Finnally, she got up with a blind point in the whole wall, really nearby from where she originally was.

"Mmmm"

Turning her visor on once more, she started clicking the button on her 'headphones' to go through the many menus and options she had displayed.  
Once she was happy with the settings, her hand went to the point, while the translucid screen in front of her eyes changed to a blue color.

_Ultrasonic scanning will now comence._

If one where to put more attention, one could hear a dim beeping noise aparently coming from the bracelets.  
Focused, some results where starting to display on her screen.

Melothee stands, the two improvised bombs in her hands, and she turns to look at Kazuko.

"What's the word?" she asks, anticipation for what's on the other side clear in her voice.  
"Don't rush her, Melothee," Darithee says, leaning heavily against the opposite wall. "The ring on the other side isn't going anywhere."

_"Most curious....."_

The wall at pure tap felt solid and quite unpassable, but the scanning revealed the contrary and that a really strong kick could start cracking the wall.  
But the other curious thing was the fact that the waves returned as if on water.  
Where they underwater of something?, or probably (which was the idea she pointed the most) there was a sort of 'holoness' in the next room or finnaly outside.  
The blows would find the answer.

_Scanning complete  
Data will be sent directly to view_

Reading the informs (which in a way she already knew) sent her the clear messenge that it was ok to blow the wall.

"You can put those things where ever you want" she turned to the pirate holding the bombs while turning the blue visor off. "But I suggest you on that point should be best..."

She pointed diagonally to the left corner of the wall.  
Why there?, if there was no problem at all with the wall?  
She wasn't sure yet, but she was not going to jeopardise all the stuff.

"And the other? Where should it go?" Melothee says, walking past Kazuko to the lower left hand corner and carefully placing the explosive there.

"Well, on the other corner of course" she said it like if it was obvious, pointing at the other corner near her.

The plan was simple and quite clever.  
Placing the bombs on such place would make the whole wall crack towards the contrary corner on the tops, opening finally in a 'X cross' way.  
It would also provide of a small rubble mountain, perfect for covery in case of surprising attacks or any sorts.  
But if it was water as one of her thougths told her, well, they could easily swim away, rigth?

Melothee bites back a retort, remembering that this girl is not a part of their team. As such, she doesn't have any idea of procedure or, appearantly, common courtesy.

Instead, the tinkerer approaches the other corner and carefully places the charge there as well. She then initializes the uplink to both improvised explosives, which begin to glow slightly.

"You might want to take cover," she says, backing quickly (but not panicked...ly) down the hall and around the corner.  
"If Melothee is worried about explosive backlash, then it would be wise to heed her words," Darithee says, approaching Kazuko from behind and placing an insistant, three-fingered hand on her shoulder to make sure he has her attention.

Kazuko turns and simply nods.  
Walking quickly, she places herself in a specific spot where her intuition tells her to.

"I hope it's not water..." she mumbles softly

Darithee instinctively steps around Kazuko, putting himself between the explosives and her body.

Melothee, on the other hand, is crouching on the ground behind the corner, and is braced for impact (after a few choice preparations). She doesn't know what to expect, but it's definitely not going to be pleasant.

The explosives detonate in a blinding flash of white light, vaporizing the rock.

Kazuko's idea doesn't really work at all, but it hardly matters because there's not really enough rock left to provide any kind of obstruction.

_Un_fortunately, the remaining pillar in the center of the hall collapses nearly instantly under the massive weight of...water. Water, water, water.

"It had to be water....." words come like out of Kazuko cursing, which is not a property of her, but due the position they where, there was really nothing else to do.

Melothee anticipated something like this, actually, and was ready. She wraps a light falchion in bendezium fibers and hurls it upward. Tracking it across the already weakened ceiling (which she cut in a few choice places during her preparations), she collapses the ceiling behind them in order to preserve the are back there. It's a unique place, and could make an excellent hiding place or some such thing. It should be preserved.  
Darithee, on the other hand, assesses the situation rather quickly.

"_Water rushing at us, and my charge is right behind me and completely unanchored. And the walls here are hard, pointy stone."_

Deciding that this is probably not the kind of thing he should leave be, he extends bendezium fibers backwards over Kazuko's body. They wrap around her wrists, ankles, and waist and serve to tether her to him (which will anchor her in general because not only is his armor heavy and dense, not to mention his body thanks to greater muscle mass, heavier bone, and greater size than a human, but he can also extend spikes into the stone underfoot). Furthermore, he shifts a part of his sensor view to watch her to make sure that her underwater armor/rebreather initialize correctly. It's possible for him to provide her with oxygen, but would be best to make sure that it's not necessary first.

The aquatic sistem on the girl came in position almost automaticly, changing her armor and wrapping some sort of bubble arroudn her head as the pirate started to wrap the bendezium arround her.  
Gasping for the last airblow, the bubble closes up completely, only some of her hair was abble to escape from it.  
The 'armor' she wears now is quite peculiar.  
More like a bikini set it looks, it's only difered by the fact there are some small sparkling green ligths, probably to illuminate the way or to be spotted.  
Her face within the bubble did not look satisfied with the results at all.

"I hate this suit..." she murmured without the external speakers on ".....what was Chiisai thinking anyways?!"

The water splashes past the group, initially almost tearing Darithee's 'cleets' out of the stone and knocking him back.

He is glad, indeed that he grabbed hold of Kazuko. Even with his hold her ending position is several inches back from her starting one.

Without it she would have almost certainly be smashed against the stone wall.

The waterflow slacks off after about five seconds, and they are left completely submerged in water which is almost totally clear.

"Are you alright?" Darithee asks Kazuko, his external speakers automatically compensating for the aquatic environment.

Melothee, meanwhile, slowly drags herself from beneath the few rocks that fell on her on the periphery of her own cave-in.

"Glad to know you care," she says sarcastically over the com to Darithee, who merely chuckles in reply.

The point-guard knows that the Tinkerer can take care of herself, and she is well aware of the fact that he knows this.

Furthermore, it's actually his duty to worry about a mission objective (protecting Kazuko) before another member of the team. And no commando would have it any other way.

Any of them would rather die and succeed a mission than live and return to the Organization a failure.

"I'm ok, thank you" due the acuatic surroundings, she decided to use her special abilites rather than the speakers in any case  
In a way, she did not need since her psychic powers backed her in such things.  
Looking up to see for any 'way out' she notices they are really deep, yet not as she has suspected before.  
There is a dimm ligth, the sun is probably setting up, or they are quite far from the surface.

Darithee wordlessly nods to Kazuko and releases her, already advancing slowly in that stable, alert crouch the commandos use in unfamiliar situations.

His arm is raised vertically, the back of his hand (and, thus, the arm cannon mounted there) facing outward, and the barrel shifts slightly.

It becomes shorter, expanding a bit, and the opening on the front expands as well. It is now in the standard mode, which will fire a three round burst. It will be less inaccurate on all three, but it _was_ chosen as 'standard' for the entire Space Pirate Organization for a reason.

His other hand is low down, a blade of bendezium fibers about twenty-four inches long extending from the wrist, and he is clearly ready to use it should anything dangerous appear.  
Darithee slowly enters the room, moving around the circular area. After a moment, he gestures all-clear. Melothee immediately enters, making a beeline to the ring with a gleeful squeal, immediately pulling out some kind of data-collection device.

"It's...beautiful..." she says adoringly, stroking the metal. Darithee doesn't even pay attention to her; this is far from uncommon in places like this.

"Yes" Kazuko also seems dazzled "It actually is..."

As she enters it feels like she's been transported elswhere she was before.  
She could swear to see some of the stones shine or it was probably the ligth. Ligth? But from where?. As she could see, there where still inside the cave, rigth?

"Kazuko?" Darithee says, rising from his crouch and placing a hand on the girl's shoulder to get her attention. "Are you alright?"

Melothee, meanwhile, simply continues scanning the metal ring (which is covered in numerous carvings) and mumbling to herself. She is very clearly in her own little genius world, holding an instrument in each hand and the ground littered with something like six others.

But they where not alone.....

_---------- Data Confirmed ------------------_

_Unit's 003 location has been confirmed.  
Would you like to activate special ability?_

Deep into the darkness, more like into the emptiness of blackness, there was a shadow.  
By the siluete it was obviously a female, a short haired one.

"Activate please..." her voice also denotated that, but, rather to be smooth, it was quite tackless and dark.

The siluete started to fuzz and in a dim moment, she vanished.

* * *

_**Mission 35 - End

* * *

  
**_

"...who is this figure? And why are we focusing more on the Pirates?" you might ask

Well, patience! All shall be revealed....

For now.... aparently from the tittle itself.... the real tale of this season is about to start...

Ohhhhh... interesting...

But well, as you have noticed, there was a .... I don't know if glitch on or some changes but it completely screwed up the separators on the story.

I might have to actually _re-upload_ season 1 to fix it, although season 2 is fixed acordingly.

So for now, see you next mission!

Please Read and Review.... I want to know what's on your mind....

Note: This is just in! This chapter has been edited on November 4rth 2k8. Why? What's the big difference? What will this change the plotline? Well the plotline is the same but see it as an expansion. Remember the story has been already written and I'm just transcribing what we have RPed. But in that case... why did I reveal such action? It's up to you to find up! See ya next mission!


	5. Mission 36 Dark Memoirs

Disclaimer:

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

--Mission Log 2.3.72--

Units ranging from 000 to 004 arrived at my station.  
Trying to stop my programed protocol, they used their 'final blow' to 'finish' me out.  
Such blow did not succeeded, as this unit is farly evolved.  
Unit CG003 then switched plans and started hacking procurements, releasing the locked and secured unit's CG005 K3 system.  
Trying to evade or completely destroy such data was impossible, as this unit is found to be latched to it, needing it to survive unless otherwise stated.  
Before another charge of the 'final blow' in which 005 insisted, I, unit 006 activated my last resource and applied Time/Dimension rules.  
It is unknown if it worked, but 005 activity ceased at exactly 800 hours.  
Still, secondary effects lingered and warped the other units to different dimensions.

--_Reviewing Data_ --

Cyber Girl 006 with serial no. 45245612 has the technology to transport any material through Time, Space and Dimensions.  
Other applications are shut down for unknown reasons and are unaccessible until proper administrator plugs in the passkey.  
The scan should review the problem and terminate it if necessary.

--_Last Data Recollected_--  
Units have been detected within this world/dimension at half of their battle capacities.  
Will display the following attack power :

CG 000 attk pw : 67 is stable  
CG 001 attk pw : 45 and increasing  
CG 002 attk pw : unknown  
CG 003 attk pw : 94 and increasing

CG 004 attk pw : 29 is currently in reconstruction

Recommendation for attack:  
001 is and should be the last target, as she has important information that could help for further missions. More so: stated by the own Project administrator Dr. Kurosawa, she is the link in order to activate the mysterious yet powerful weapon dubbed 'X' by his rival Dr. Chiisai.

What 'X' is capable of doing or what would Kurosawa do with it is unknown for this unit, but it's necesary to collect her to activate, as well as the remains of the rest of the CGA's Systems. Such can be easily taken upon termination.

Unit 006 questions the scheme behind the administrator's plans, but shall execute as ordered so.

--_Uploading Course Coordinates_ --

"...let it be for the sake of the project then..."

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Season 2**_

_**Mission 36 – **__**Dark Memoirs**_

Vulthee layed on her back, sniper rifle extended toward the ceiling, as Encarathee finishes writing the software for the bomb.

She places it into the railgun, which holds it suspended in its magnetic field.

The explosives expert closes the railgun and gives the sniper the okay, stepping back as she prepares to fire.

The bomb erupts from the barrel of the sniper rifle at an unbelievable speed, slamming into the ceiling and detonating. It vaporizes the stone, leaving nothing to fall on the commandos below.

Instantly, all four commandos erupt upward with their phazon packs.

Bolts of fire, ice, and electricity fly about them, and Vulthee takes a hit in the leg. She slams into the wall, but manages to recover and continue upward.This, however, slows her down enough for the others to pick her out as a target.

Three more bolts catch her as she passes through the opening upward, and she nearly falls. In fact, she would have fallen if Rekthee hadn't risked himself and caught her by the hand.

He hangs upside down on the rocky opening's side, straining with his artificial muscle system and with his own to hold her and, after a moment, pull her upward.

The two reach the surface of the area, and the shimmering dome-shaped barrier extends above them and into the sky.

The sun is beginning to set now, and they will not have much time for peace.  
"That won't save you for long!" the King of Stalfos booms up from the pit, already leading his army toward the surface exit.  
"He's right," Horathee says. "Get sleep while you can, commandos, the sun will be down before long."

_-0 __We interrupt this grim scene to go to the other uncoupled sisters 0-_

The 4 girls had entered the gerudo city with the hopes they'd find a guide for the temple... or at least some shelter... or at least a welcoming entrance.  
But they had found neither.

Hostile and ready to battle, the gerudo jumped to the unaware girls and tied them with a very strong material that they could not manage to break ('that or we need more nutrients' Yoshiko argumented)  
Also, they have gotten their weapons and locked them in another place. Not even the whip was safe from that taking, as it almost looked as a belt arround Keiko's hip.  
And to add more to their arrival, they had actually sent them to the same place Keiko swore, Link was sent at his own arrival.

"I feel like in a dream" her eyes seemed to sparkle  
"Great... just great... I knew that your stupid ideas WILL JUST TAKE US TO MORE STUPID RESOLUTIONS!!" Minako ranted  
"Erm... well, this is just another miscalculation" Yoshiko didn't much know what to do, either smile or flinch.  
"OF YOUR MANY OTHER MISCALCULATIONS!! HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO..."

"Hey!!"

Yoko had actually managed to get at the top of the place on the window.

"This way is out!"  
"I wonder how she does that... sometimes..." the fighter looked up surprised  
"Erm... magic?" the leader chuckled

"YOU EXPECT ME TO CLIMB THAT THING?" Minako ranted yet again, crossing her arms on her sat position.

Her wound could be an excuse, but also, the difficulty it could result by 'wall jumping' over there and not to mention the bandages where a really bad help at that time.  
They had turned slightly pink in the center by the concentration of blood, now probably dimishing by the normal healing process, but moving too much, specially like that, could destroy the small and slow process.  
And all the reader of this fic must remember, this is Minako we're talking about...

"Well, I'll whip you up... If I had the whip with me..."  
"Or... we can leave her here.. besides, she is an honorary Gerudo..."  
"YOU LEAVE ME HERE AND YOU'LL DIE!! "  
"There's no other way.. unless.."

Yoko had a curiously funny smile in her face, anyone would think it was a 'neko smile', those funny faces some japanese characters have when they think michieviously. Probably that was why the face, or it was just Yoko's amusement.

"A human ladder!!"  
"WHA?.. remember what happened last time.." Yoshiko waved her hands around, nervous  
"But this time we're pulling Minako up, not the other way around" Keiko sighed  
"You stop with that" the bomber leered

A sort of goosebumps crossed the _aoi pair_ (aoi is blue, notice that purple is a derivate from blue) remembering the last time and also maybe because the wind has started to pull up quickly.  
Sighing almost at the same time, they turned to the acrobat.

"Can't we just leave her until we get our stuff?" the leader joked  
"HELL NO!!"

_-0 We now return to the normal broadcast of this Fanfiction 0-_

"Kazuko?Are you alright?"  
"Mm?, You where calling me?"

The group had, if not risen to a higher level of the cave, already out from the body of water they had been submerged.

Of course, that didn't mean water wasn't around, as it was circulating by their feet, close some 2 inches of it around them.

There seemed to be no aparent escape for now, but that didn't stop them for looking.

"Yes," Darithee says, crossing his arms. "You...'zoned out', as you humans say. That, from what I've observed, is rather unlike you."

"I... know... but..."

Again, she got lost within her mind. What could be the reason? It was even unknown to her. But the luring of this place that seemed to change of apearance...  
...Wait... wasn't that thing a window?.

Kazuko started to move slowly towards it, as if hypnotized.  
Once she arrived, she peeked to it.  
For her amazement, her city Akihabara, was on the other side.

"Impossible" a sighted sound got out.

A city full of lights with many people passing from one store to another.  
In a corner, she could clearly see the Game and Arcade Center which Yoshiko considered a down to Earth heaven. Her eyes where wide open quite showing her surprise, it was so, she didn't notice her two bracelets which started to blink.

Darithee looks at Kazuko in confusion.

"The Hell?" he asks via com, catching Melothee's attention. "Something's not right, here."  
"No. What's she looking at? Her visor's not even going, and unless I'm mistaken that's the only way she can view her sensor displays," the other commando replies in the same fashion, stepping back from her scanners.  
"Yeah, so that rules out that she's scanning it. Do you think she's hallucinating?"  
"That's the only possibility I can come up with," Melothee returns. "Do you think we should sedate her before she goes nuts and starts trying to eat our brains?"  
"I would rather not, but we may have to. Make sure you have the 'sedation stick' ready," Darithee says warily, taking hold of Kazuko's shoulder and pulling her a bit back from the portal.  
"Hee hee, I love that name you came up with for my club."  
"Glad to be of service."

"Akihabara..." she had completely lost track of space, she stretched her hand to reach.

_"Come... come closer..."_

The window showed even more.  
4 girls in their normal school uniform.  
But wait, aren't they her sisters?

"Hey! Kazuko!" Yoshiko yelled her "Jump over!"  
"Yo... Yoshiko"

The bracelet's beeping was starting to quicken and brighten up even more.  
Something was wrong for sure or somebody was close by but she wasn't in her full consciousness.

_"Yes, do please jump over... they are waiting... at the end, they'll all end up in the same place... Besides... they are_ dying _to see you"_

"What are you waiting for?... 'Common!"

"...girls..." the hacker mumbled, her hand still stretched to reach. It was such a vision... she had to go... no matter how real or not it was... she already had lost the limits of such.

"Alright, lady, time to meet Mr. McZark!" Melothee says, a cylinder about two feet long and two inches wide made of bendezium fibers forming in her hand. At this tip of this is a pair of metal contacts which almost audibly hum with power. Melothee immediately puts this to use, jabbing it into the base of the girl's skull. This _should_ disrupt the electrical impulses moving up and down the spinal column and completely incapacitate the victim. Darithee, of course, is already in position to catch Kazuko when she falls.

The girl's eyes widen, body twitching erratically as the electricity flows all around her body.

Her vision starts to blurry, still trying to reach what was already a considered illusion, her chest spasming as the flow passed over there until she finally couldn't resist any long and collapsed on the arms of the prepared commando.

Her eyes twitched slightly as well as her lips, trying to say a word but unable to.

Then after a minute or two, she finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Pathetic..."

Suddenly, a lightning strikes the floor near Melothee, coming from a random spot and illuminating the room from where it rebounds and rebounds until it's energy ceases to exist and disappears.

Holding her easily with one arm (leaving his right arm, and thus his arm cannon, free), Darithee and Melothee move back-to-back and slowly rotate in a circle to afford themselves a full view of the room. Neither know where the bolt of energy came from, but neither is willing to take a chance.  
As her foot passes by them, Melothee's armor extends to engulf each one of the sensors so that they can be safely stored inside her armor before they are electrocuted into uselessness.

"Tch, tch tch... shocking your partners is not what I call friendly..."

Coming from the shadows, a slender female figure started to show upon them.  
Hair was seemingly long and strapped in a ponytail. This last one was lustrously black as well as her armor except for some strips that where gray.  
A closer look when she came out completely, showed her really pale skin, almost white and probably with an ill tone, like if she where some sort of undead creature roaming within the darkness and had just awoke. If that where the case then probably that would be normal but the scans within the Commando's sensors showed the.contrary.  
Her eyes where cold gray and displayed no true emotion, just wickedness and a probable hint of Sadism.  
She walked on the room's floor, displaying no difficulty on walking even if they where on water, more like if she had a gravity suit upgrade.  
A dark aura was around her, and probably protecting her from any further attacks that might come against her.  
As she came more into view, the hacker's bracelets stopped beeping, but they continued blinking faintly.

"I see you have my sister... could you please let me handle her?..." she said dryly, stretching a hand towards them with a faint wicked smile on her face.

Darithee's eyes narrow beneath his helmet.

"Her wellbeing is my concern at the moment," he says coldly. "I will deal with her accordingly _myself_."

He and Melothee raise their arm cannons in sync. Darithee does this, turning so that his right side is toward the possible foe and Kazuko is partially sheltered by his heavily armored body. Melothee, on the other hand, stands with shoulders and feet square to her target with one hand bracing her cannon as it points forward.

"I think it should be placed out in the open at the earliest possible time that neither of us are willing to trust people who teleport about and hurl lightning bolts for no reason very easily," Melothee states, her wrist cannon expanding slightly as it reaches maximum charge.

The newly arrived doesn't look surpirsed nor intimidated by the weapons.  
Actually, she looked like if she expected that, making her smile turn more into a grin.

"Untrusty eh?..." she chuckles "Well... I just wonder how _she_ received you first..."

The 'girl' pointed at Kazuko.

"If you ask me, she wasn't to trust either..."

Silence grew in the area, where both commandos targeted her and where she would just chuckle more until she started to crackle slightly.

That was, until she halted her self, giving a shivering cold all around where she was.

"Give her to me now or I'll have to execute my mission on to you as well..." some sort of power started to charge on both hands "I warn you... it isn't pretty..."

"I thought as much. She's trying to kill them." Darithee says over the com.  
"By our honor as Space Pirate Commandos, we cannot allow that to happen," Melothee replies. "However, we have to worry about the one we've got with us now. She can't protect herself, and I doubt we can defeat this enemy if we have to worry about her, too. I think this calls for a tactical retreat."  
"To where? We're stuck here."  
"We can try that portal. I managed to finish four of my nine scans prior to her arrival, and I've come to the conclusion that it's some kind of magically induced gateway. To where, I have no idea, because its frequency keeps changing. I think that this was once some kind of door that connected to several different places, but the thing that dictated which one of those places it's open to has broke and now it unpredictably cycles among several of them. At this point I'm not even sure if it goes to any of the places it was supposed to, but rather simply cycles through places in general."  
"But what happens if it changes while we're going through?"  
"Well...it _shouldn't_ do that. And it's not as if we have any choice."

Darithee wordlessly (and motionlessly) turns his gaze down at Kazuko, then almost-nods. "We'll have to go through at the same time, so we don't end up at different areas."  
"Agreed. Three...two...one...go!" Melothee says, moving for half a second before Darithee does the same. This delay causes them to dive into the portal at approximately the same time.

The intruder did not looked unpleased at the fact they vanished away in such portal. But at the same time, she didn't expected such response. Not to mention, that she had no idea such where there. But the idea of a collapsing portal, and more so an unstable one made her chuckle with a dark glee.

"I can't believe they actually threw themselves over there... Matters not, for I have 4 more targets to terminate..."

She started to laugh maniatically, as she created another portal and vanished with it.

* * *

The world shifts around the Commandos and their task, warping into something completely different and yet totally indistinguishable for the first thirty seconds. Then, it stabilizes into a town. One particular town, actually, that which lies at the base of the mountain. There are things on fire, and their current position is on top of the tower in the center of town. Well, actually, a more accurate statement would be that _Melothee's_ position is on top of the tower. Darithee is actually hanging by one hand on the side of it, facing outward. His other hand is, of course, holding Kazuko tightly to his body.

"Well that was...odd."

Kazuko was completely dozed off. The stun they had applied would work for several hours if there is no real crisis, or who knows, it could be less the time.

Darithee twists around, letting go as he does so only to catch hold of the spar once more as he completes his 180 degree turn. He is now facing the tower, holding on with one hand while the other holds onto Kazuko. His feet are braced against the tower, preventing him from falling up against it and putting to much pressure on the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Ah...Melothee?"  
"Yes, Darithee?" the other commando asks as she leans over the side, innocence coloring her voice.  
"You...are absolutely evil, you know that?"  
"Yep, joined that club last month. I've got my membership jacket and everything."  
"Whatever," Darithee replies tartly, activating his phazon pack and gently floating down to the ground. "What happened here?"  
"I don't know," Melothee replies, doing the same. She looks about, her attention suddenly caught by a flash of light at the edge of town. "That right there is probably the source. I'm reading a temperature spike in that direction higher than anything I've seen outside of a phazon explosion."  
"If we go over there, will we be safe?"  
"Our armor can probably withstand something like twenty seconds exposure inside a minute and not have any problems. Thirty would mean a breach for my armor, while yours could take forty. I doubt that she"- indicating Kazuko - "could take more than five seconds, even with her armor, while she's in that state. Fortunately, it appears to be highly localized, branching out in dedicated bursts and streams at specific times. Keep in mind that those figures are for inside those bursts, and that outside we should be fine indefinitely."  
"Do you think it wise for us to go over?"  
"Yes, I believe that it would."

Both commandos leap about five feet into the air, caught completely off guard by their leader's sudden arrival. Thanks to his cellular makeup, he doesn't really show up very well on any of the standard sensors when he turns off his Organization transponder (whose signal, by the way, is extremely localized and can only be sensed on a specific bandwidth, so the odds of happening upon it are exceedingly slim). And since he was _hoping_ to catch his commandos by surprise, this is exactly what he did.

"My Lord!" the two say in unison, both immediately dropping to one knee. Darithee finds this rather difficult, thanks to the girl who he is now holding with both arms since he is on the ground, but he manages after a moment.  
"Come, commandos. And Darithee, I will be most interested in hearing your report on...this" - indicating the unconcious girl with a gesture - "once we finish investigating."  
"Yes, my Lord," the commandos echo, falling into place behind Galamee and Ridley as the two turn and walk toward the outskirts of town where the fiery emissions appear to be stemming from.

* * *

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!" Yoshiko scam as she ran away, her gun already in her hand paralizing some of the Gerudo on their tracks, however it seemed that as much as she did some others came  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Yoko cried out also, carrying her precious Trackball.

After finding a formula to escape (sans Minako for the sake of her wound – although she demanded to take her out first), the girls had gone into the place that held their weapons and retrieved them. Unfortunately the leader not only was probably nuts but also clumsy.

"You! No pulling Solid Snake here!" Keiko ran behind them to keep themselves protected from the warrior clad  
"But that time it worked!..."

"No mixing Legend of Zelda with Tactical Espionage! ... and stuff like that"

"Oh! Like if being stranded with _Metroid_ characters and people and stuff doesn't count!"

"That' was a MISTAKE!"

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! BLAME THE QUASAR SWORDS..."

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!" Yoko yelped "WE ARE GOING TO DIE..."

"Well... we have two options" Keiko offered "It's this... or we heading back over the middle of nowhere ..."  
"But I dun wanna go to any place !! I wanna go home –chuuuuu!!"

* * *

_"Please.__.. it's the only chance you have... I can't hold her much longer..."_

A battle field, was she dreaming?, it felt so real.  
Kazuko wondered deep within her slumbering conciousness where had she seen that before.

"But the impact will kill you..." Yoshiko exclaimed, some tears rolling on her eyes as well as some blood on her face.  
The hacker looked arround the place she was... she was just in the position to lauch a blast from the cyber cannon.  
Still, why does she felt so... weak...? Had they already launched one and now where about to send out the second blow?... It had never happened.. there is no such thing that can withstand the blow...

_"There is no other way... if not, she'll come after and hurt you..."  
_  
Who was she, why did she wanted to end her life so drasticly?  
She looked up, her face wasn't visible due the ligth she emanated, but there was only one thing that she did see and impacted her. A white armor, as same as the one she has...

"PLEASE!" the figure scram now, like in great pain and sorrow, holding her chest hardly as if something would suddenly emerge

"Can't we find another way?" Yoko told her. The was no trace of her childish tone on her voice. It sounded more serious, beautiful if not for the fact that it was begining to break.

Keiko lowered her head grimly, shaking it. She knew that no matter how much they pleaded, she would just insist on doing so. In that mood was also the red bomber.

"PLEASE!! I CAN'T HOLD HER MUCH LONGER!!"

"...girls... get ready..." the leader anounced, aiming already the cannon

All of them nodded in unison, them badly hurt and bruised. Yoshiko was the one which had much more damange but was still bravely holding the cannong in place.

A maniatic roar came later into the room, seemingly comming from nowhere but then, a burst of dark matter started to sprout from the girl's hands.

They had to act now...

"NOW!!"

_"Hiroko..."_

* * *

The small group of four reaches the edge of the town, coming to a stop next to the appearantly human pyromancer and the Zora aquamancer's battle.  
Hearing something murmered from the girl in his arms, Darithee looks down at her and goes over what she said again using his auditory sensors and their automatic logging function.

Managing to come up with 'Hiroko', he decides to ask about it later. It's likely important in the grand scheme of what the bloody crap happened that catapaulted her and her sisters through the dimensional barrier and into this one.

A glance into the horizon, where the sun is beginning to set.

Shadows grow long and the sky grows dark, and a particularly stunning sunset paints the sky as that life-giving celestial body falls beneath the horizon.

However, night in Hyrule falls quickly: within several minutes, it will completely dark. The infernal wolf will howl, its keening wail piercing the densest greenery and the thickest canyon, alerting everyone of its message: the dead walk the earth once more, so travel not beyond your village or the Stalchildren shall find one more among their number...

"Amazing..." Ridley says quietly. He then pauses, looking about. "Ah, there. The Shadow who Smells of Death is here. What did...she? What did she say her name was? Ah, yes, Charade."  
"What is she doing here?" Galamee asks. "Is she somehow connected to the blue one?"  
"That is likely the case," Melothee says, crossing her arms over her chest.

Just as in cue, as she began to calculate the best method of attack, Charade felt eyes in their direction.

She turned her head in a side glance, and spotted the one off worlder, the first she met: The dragon Ridley.

And apparently some of his men... And one of the other offworlders were with them aswell.

"So tell me shadow, what might you be here for?" Ridley asks almost jovially, he and his small group striding over to her position. "And what on Zebes did you just do with that blue man's shadow?"

Charade blinked as they came over.

"Hmm..? Oh.. Well we're fighting the pyro.. Or Drake is at the moment... As for Drake's shadow, Im using it as a trap. See if he gets into a tight situation, I'll have it spring into action as a decoy, or a trap. I make these things up as I go.. So..." She shrugged. and crossed her arms and glanced at the Zora and the pyro, then back to the dragon.  
"What are ya'lls up to?"

"We originally came in this direction to figure out why that town is on fire," Ridley says, gesturing over his shoulder. The townspeople sare scrambling about, putting water on the fires and attempting to minimize the damage to the buildings. They are, however, rather loathe to come within 100 feet of the small group outside of town, regardless of whether or not two out of three of their old champions are out there defending the village.  
"So the blue one's name is Drake?" Galamee asks, stepping out from the Leader's shadow for a moment.

"Eh.. You'd be suprosed how often the village catches fire... "  
She turned her red eyes on the large pirate that stepped out. He was _Big._  
"Dang, your a big guy... But yeah, thats his name." She turned her head and glaned over again. Looking for any sign of a change in favor to who was battling.

Galamee blinks, then looks down at his body. His glowing blue skin is currently obscured by the specially designed golden bendezium fiber armor (the commandos have either gray or black armor, depending on the situation), but his head, hands, and feet are openly visible.  
"I suppose I am large, even for an Elite, but certainly no moreso than Lord Ridley," he says, gesturing to the space dragon with a substantial claw.

"Mmm.. You have a point there. Oh well, I suppose it's all angles, and lighting... Speaking of light.."

She looked around as the darkness of night was taking over the sky.

"Hmm... Stalkids will be coming out pretty soon..."

"Stalkids?" Darithee asks, he and Melothee drawing slightly closer to the shadow to hear more easily. "What are those?"

* * *

Those two commandos, however, where the only two who remain unaware of what Stalchildren are...

"Alright, does anyone have any ammo left?" Horathee asks, the commandos' black, scarred armor almost invisible in the pale moonlight. In another night or two it will be a New Moon, which means that for now it provides very little light indeed.  
"I have three shots of Light Beam and ten more rounds of Dark. I'm out of regular," Rekthee says as he tries not to flinch due to the wound that lamed him in the last attack. He can still run, but he can only do so at half the speed of everyone else.  
"I have one final round of sniper rifle, but I'm saving that," Vulthee adds, working to reconnect the tissues in Rekthee's left leg so he can use it unencumbered.  
"I still have twenty more rounds for my wrist cannons," Encarathee says, "but that only leaves me ten in each weapon. I also have two missiles and a singular bomb. Used my last mine in the preparations for this most recent attack.  
"Shoot. I'm completely out of cannon ammunition, have one missile, and am completely out of tactics. Any ideas?" Horathee asks, dutifully keeping dispair out of his voice. The last thing the team needs is for the leader to acknowledge that they're doomed.  
"Well..." Encarathee says. "if we pool all of our remaining ammunition, I might be able to disrupt this shield in an isolated area. I doubt it would remain there very long, but it _should work_."  
"But if it doesn't we're reduced to wrist blades."  
"Which we'll be reduced to by halfway through the next wave anyway. I say we do it," Vulthee says. "But you're not getting my last round."  
"Alright, people. Let's do it," Horathee says, the four commandos running as quickly as they can to the side of the dome...

* * *

Charade scratched her head and thought, looking up intot he sky.

"Ahh.. Lets see.. "

She looked back to them leverly.

"Stalkids are these skeletal beings, monsters, whatever term like that you like. THey come out at night, burrowing outof the earth. The stand about this tall.."

He took her left hand and held the palm leverl with the ground about three feet high.

"Some are around five feet. But they are slow, and very weak. But they are annoying. You defet one, another will pop up. On land they move pretty slow, but under ground is another story. The attack using their claws which are five inches long.

"I...see" Melothee says. "Has anyone figured out where they come from? What they are, exactly, and why they even exist?"

* * *

The other commandos, however, could not care less at the moment why the Stalbeings walk the earth. Instead they are more concerned with holding the skeletons inside the tunnel without any projectile weapons.

Encarathee is the only one not fighting, as she is currently writing a program into her final remaining bomb to not only take the power the group is working with, but also to discharge it in a manner that's likely to actually do something to the barrier.

Vulthee is giving her a hand, making use of her exceedingly powerful sensor suite, which leaves only Horathee and Rekthee fighting in the bottleneck.

They seem to be doing pretty well, but they are consistantly losing ground.

* * *

"Can't say I don't really know. Never bothered thinking about it. But If I were to guess, it would probably be due to Hyrule's histroy... It's a pretty bloody one. The 'country' Just finished a war a few years ago. But these beings are probably from restless spirits from the wars.." She shrugged. "But, at the first sign of daylaight, then stop what they are doing, and go under instantly. They don't like the light. As much as I do."

"Yes, I've noticed that you seem largely unaffected in the daylight, and yet you seem to shy away from the light given off by the fire generated by this pyromancer. Why is that?" Ridley asks, dropping into the easy crouch he typically uses instead of sitting down.

"Hm.. I suppose it's due to the fact I have been in the sunlight for a _very_ long time, and got used to it.. I don't know really... I think fire is a problem due to it being concentrated energy.. Or is that free energy..? Anyways, it's more centered, and the light dissagrees with me... " She shrugged again. "To tell the truth, I don't know alot about myself... Pretty sad."

"Not something the Organization can say is the case. I don't think there's an aspect of Zebesian anatomy, or my anatomy for that matter, that hasn't been extensively studied and probably modified at some point," Ridley says, taking hold of Galamee's hand and holding the glowing blue claws up to emphasize his point.

"Hmm.. That's different..."

-0 _We interrupt yet again this fanfiction with an uptade _0-

"...Well you idiots, Kazuko always told ya to act with diplomancy... but how can I expect that from you bone heads..."

The rest of the team stranded on the Valley had made some alliance with the Gerudos.  
Actually, Minako was the one who did it. Yoshiko could find an easy explination: She had a Gerudo temper anyways...

"Well, we just followed _'the guide'_" Keiko waved a hand  
"And... you think that's going to resolve you ALL the problems arround here" the bomber leered her  
"Erm... yeah... I mean... it kinda helped in the temple..."  
"You're as stupid as I imagined... honestly..."

* * *

_**Mission 36 – End**_

* * *

2 straight updates! ZOMG!!

Oh well... now the story seems to be moving...

Will the Pirates survive the night? What's the vision Kazuko is having?

Will Tabais' hot temper (lol) ever stop? And will Drake manage it?

What about Link, Samus an the other main characters that seem forgoten... not to mention other subplot lines...

Wait... for all shall be tied probably in the next chapter

See you next mission! – Remember to read and review .D


	6. Mission 37 Shadow and Darkness

_**Note from Da Mangaka:**__I dedicate this Mission to Khizanth, Drake's Dragon, who was swallowed by Singer's signature Plothole attack. Oh well... we'll miss you._

_As for today, it is April the 4th! It was on this day but on 2001 when the original "Cyber Girls from Akihabara" manga started. I never thought it would go into this kind of things XD_

_So now, the girls are 7 years old! In comparison with the "17" they have in this part of the series. Hmmm... this makes me sprout something special: For all you loyal readers of this fic I give you the chance to ask me, the cast of characters of the RP and the complete cast behind all this story, being either me (again, lol) Zazabi, Singer, Jace, Xion... etc etc... You can note your questions or place them on the Reviews. Try not to send flames or else Ridley will chew you... and Minako would probably try and kill you ... and you know.. chain reaction blah blah blah..._

_So! Ready set go! Send your questions and suggestions by April 30 where I'll launch a special chapter only for this Ficcie! It won't be in the doushin, so you get a special something from this._

_Now on to the fic:_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Alright! Dance with the music!"  
"Hell, I swear I am going to kick your but..."

Nigth had fallen over the gerudo valley.  
This made the fiery festival get even hotter, literally.  
Many of the gerudo started to do some fire breathing and maneuvers that really amused the group.  
Yoshiko tried to do one of the tricks, twice, but she gulped the liquid which was using the fire breathing and ended up quite sick.  
So after some few hours she felt completely unable to move.  
Yet, after the efects passed (and some laughing from many of the attendees) she managed to get back in the haul.

"Yo,Yoshiko, wanna fire breathe again?" Keiko sneered  
"No thanx"  
"At least that was highly amusing..." Minako laughed slightly, smirking at the end  
"You say you where going to kill me?... well, if that where to happen my spirit will haunt you for the eternity..."  
"You wish..."

_"Dear sisters, such a lovely party you have here..."_

Some clash of thunder came over the center of the ceremony, causing some of the warriors go and get some weaponry, but for some reason, they seemed to vanish when touched.

"WTF...?!" The leader sprang up quickly, drawing her main weapon  
"Who are you!" Minako demanded.

The smoke released by the attack started to dimish, some awaited to see the face of the perpetrator.

"Fu fu fu fu, can't you remember me?"

Some coughing as the wind carried the smoke towards them, they opened they eyes to see the confusing and yet astonishing look of their attacker.

That armor... it was made in a lustrous black color, in a different design that the ones they had, with an 'X' crossed on the middle, but nonetheless... the looks of her indicated something they couldn't possibly believe.

A Cyber Girl.

"What? Surprised?" the one in black asked mockingly  
"Impossible... we are only 5..." Keiko's eyes where wide open  
"Can't you remember our fight, oh yes, I also forgot. The time/dimention flux must affected some of your memories..."

Floating down to the ground, she looked quite amused.

"So... aren't you going to give me an invitation?" and evil smirk crossed her face

"_...if she's the one I think she is... we are so fucked up..."_

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Season 2**_

_**Mission 3**__**7 – Water and Fire, Shadow and Darkness**_

The battle between the Zora and the Pyromancer was literally getting hotter: if not all, most of the houses where charred black due to the excessive attacks from Tabais, swiftly charging and dodging the barrages of water from Drake.

Both where possibly at the same level of power, or held the same skill at their element but there was certainly not going to be a retreat from both. This was a battle like no other and it had been so long since the Pyro had so much 'fun'

In adition, he wished to continue, no matter how much damage the poor village where to sustain.

"Bring it on fish man!" he taunted, sending a roaring fire vortex at Drake, which at slamming to the ground erupted in some medium flame rings

But just as he bashed him, the Zora replied with a, if not with the same power, strong burst of water, canceling the attack and launching Tabais to Kakariko's tower, tearing it up and shattering it to the ground

The red eyes of the shadow saw the battle calmly, sometimes giving a small mischievous grin. However, her attention from the battle was changed as she got something more to focus on: the Commandos and their leader standing in the admist of such event.

"Ya know..." Charade spoke to Ridley "I noticed their 'armor' changes form.. How is that?"

"I'll take that, if you don't mind, My Lord," Darithee says, stepping forward. He can demonstrate this part without even handing off Kazuko, who remains unconscious in one arm.  
"Go ahead, Darithee."  
"You see, our armor is made up of individual fibers of bendezium. The armor itself is connected directly to our brains, which allows us to send commands to the armor as if it were another limb," Darithee says. To illustrate this point, a tendril of fibers rises up from his back and waves about. "I am, of course, the most skilled with this ability of any living being so far encountered, which allows me to do this even in combat situations, but the others have predesigned programs to compensate for this. This is no such thing."  
As he speaks, the tendril splits into about a dozen such limbs, moving down to wave around on level with Charade's eyes.

"Wow.. Kinda like living armor... Thats really interesting... And without magic either.."

She watched the tendril wave about, the rose her own hand up. She turned it palm up, and an equal amout of tendril rose from her hand, and mimiced the movement of the armors.

"But I can do that too." She grinned

"Yes, but you're also largely incorporeal. I have this ability in a package with a suit that functions as particularly heavy armor, plus _quite_ a number of other functions," Darithee says. He has taken this as something of a challenge, and it's not one he's too keen on losing. This shadow just insulted his armor!

Charade sensed a bit of tension. But it was similar to when she and Jace challenged on another. She drew the tendrils back into her hand, but had then twine over themselves, and form a single tendril, which sunck back into her hand. She sneered.

"I'm afraid that in my current state I can't do much more with bendezium manipulation, but I can do other things," Darithee says, initializing his phazon jetpack and rising off the ground. He hovers in place, extremely at ease with his position in the air. "Like this, for example."

Here Charade watched Drithee move up, and wondered if his commander would disapprove of this challenge. But Ridely said nothing, so she decided to push it. She re-crossed her arms, and diverted her mass from a more dense solid form, to a near weightless form (while still retaining her current form) And floated up level to him. She smirked and turned her head to the side in a silent question of his next move.

"So can I."

"Yeah, but you don't have lasers," Darithee says, raising his arm cannon. "And furthermore, I can do this without compromising my combat abilities. You have to warp your body in order to levitate. All I have to do is think about starting the self-sustaining reaction and then shift my fiber armor to change the direction of the thrust to change my direction."

"Tch..."

Drake produces a barrier of water by his side, along the same axis of the blade of fire Tabais is trying to shove into him. It won't stop the weapon, but it will slow it down to the point that the Zora can drop out of the way.

He falls from the sky, falling to all fours on the ground and hurls himself backward.

As this happens, he brings his hand upward in a rising gesture, which causes a spear of water to slam up from the ground directly beneath his enemy

Charade turned her head back to the battle, then back to Darithee, and gave a full gestured shrug, with a smirk.

"Ya got me on the lasers.. Those are bursts of energy right? But, I don't suppose you can change your armor, and have it expand, or contact without having to gain more mass nor loose mass, and take the form of something else. And more than just the form, but complete muscle, tissue, oragns, and other proper functionalities bedsides outward form or appearance."

"Expanding and contracting is no difficult feat, but I can't say I ever _needed_ to take the form of another creature. The most that's useful is shifting slightly to be more aero/hydrodynamic," Darithee says, dropping back to the ground. He is watching the battle out of the side of his helmet, as visible light sensors are actually all over the suit (the visor being a hub for the other sensors). "And I already have plenty of muscle tissue, thanks. Some of it's even in addition to my natural stuff."

The spear created by the Zora blasted against Tabais's arm, as he was able to jump away to protect his body. He gripped his arm in pain as steam rose up from it.

"Damn... ... Damn..." His image became blurry as more and more heat rose from him. "DAMN YOU!!" In a fit of blazing flame he shot of toward Drake, fists swinging madly, but skillfully. If there was an opening, the Zora would be hard-pressed to find it

Drake drops to the ground, immediately leaping directly upward into the air. This causes the charging pyromancer to not impact the humanoid he was aiming for, his momentum taking him under his target's position in the sky. This leaves Drake with a chance to hurl a barrage of ice at his enemy's exposed back.

Seeing that there was no enemy there the Pyro spun rapidly, throwing flames off into a spiral flame, blocking the ice. He then an excessively large fireball. He followed quickly under the cover of it, to launch an undetected surprise attack.

Drake abruptly takes advantage of another ability of his, pioneered all those years ago in the days of Ganon's second coming: his body very abruptly dissipates, leaving behind nothing to be struck by the fireball. It passes through where the Zora was but a moment ago without encountering anything, suggesting that this is not in fact an invisibility spell, but rather something entirely different.  
And so it is, as Drake suddenly pulls his body back into solid state from the vapor in the air, right behind his opponent. His massive axe shines in the dim moonlight as it arcs across his form in an immensely powerful, expansive swing. It is angled upward, starting from the ground and rising as it swings from bottom right to upper left. The haft is being held by the very end, providing for poor grip but unequaled power, its weilder forced to stand several feet from his enemy to hit him at all with the comparatively limited cutting surface of his weapon.

"Ho, ho, WHOA!"

Indeed this took Charade by suprise, and THAT was a first. She beamed at this new 'ability'

"Damn! How'd you do that!?"

The axe almost took him, in his face it cut powerfully into his side, but it did not cleave him. He fell to the ground with pain, but quickly he surrounded himself with flame as he got up.

"Neat trick... Mind if I try?" He rippled into a flaming body that dispersed only inches until it reformed, no signs of injury on his side. "Well, that is quite a trip. Glad I was able to pull myself together again, he heh. Don't worry, though, I didn't just come up with that one. I've been workin' on it for a couple centuries." His mouth became sly and vile. "I've wanted to try this one too."  
The flaming ring around him shot up into a long, thick neck of flame that developed a protruding dragon's head of fire. He looked at Drake, giving off immense light as the head struck in an instant.

Drake watches as the serpent of flame strikes at him, seemingly unconcerned with the fact that he is about to be taken into its mouth. The thing's head slams into his position, but when it dissipates there is nothing there.  
Abruptly, the Zora appears out of the ground beneath his enemy and, with a shout, swings his axe in a powerful stroke as he rockets past the pyromancer's position on the ground.

Just in time, Tabais caught the axe in his hands, able to hold it due to the wreathing flames about them. He almost growled as he spoke.

"You're actually pretty good. This has been the most fun I've had in a millennium. I take my hat off to you, fish man. Or, I would if I had one. Now... ... burn." The last word was a hiss and whisper as flames shot instantly forth to scorch his opponent.

Charde watched, a bit on high end from their fight.

This new ability of Drake's was proving greatly to his advantage. But, if the battle seemed to take a turn out of favor, she would be ready to step in. Her right hand was to her side, and her thumb and (the one finger next to the pinkie) were together in the fashion of how one would snap them.

The haft of Drake's axe suddenly seems to warp. Its surface flows like water outward, shunting the flames aside and protecting the user of the axe from their heat.

"This is my axe. There are many like it, but this one is _mine_!" and as he says that final word the head of the weapon expands. It then very abruptly contracts, giving the Zora a chance to slip it out from between his foe's hands. He immediately, while still moving away, performs a spinning horizontal strike at his enemy before leaping upward and away from his enemy with a burst of ice spikes.

Tabais tried to remove himself from the range, jumping to his left to avoid the spikes, but one lodged itself in his leg and another his his hand. He screemed out in pain, the ice like a holy symbol on a demon. It smoked and steamed, his skin there black from the intense cold upon his always incredably warm skin.

"DAMN!! Damn you... Taste a raging inferno!!" From his uningered hand he shot out hundreds of large fireballs which hit multiple targets, setting the grasses and roots ablaze.

"Now, here's your trial by FIRE!"

The large plaze seemed alive as the tips of flame lifted into a million spear heads that snaked to attack him from a hundred angles.

Drake really sees no reason to stay in one place long enough for these to hit him, so he chooses a direction and goes that way. The one he chooses happens to be directly to his right. He pulls all of the water around his body into a disk in front of him, carefully maintaining its temperature consiously so that he doesn't lose too much water too quickly. He slams into the spikes and much of his water evaporates instantly despite his supervision, but he is there to grab what he lost and drag it back into his shield. And then, after a moment more of this, he's through with only minor burns on his arms from the spears around where he went toward.  
However, the ones directly behind him in the sphere are another matter entirely. These he simply cannot react quickly enough to stop all of, and suffers a painful scorch along his right arm. In addition, another spear manages to catch him in the left leg and another in his left side along his ribs. These together manage to stun him, causing him to drop to the ground for a momen and stand up in his tattered cloak.  
With a wince, definitely favoring his right leg, the Zora says to his enemy

"You're definitely good. What's your name, pyromancer?"

The Pyro had managed to pull himself up into a kneeling position. He looked up with a smile.

"I am Tabais, youngest son of the great Ankokutenshi. You've been a really great challenge, friend. What do they call you?" He was breathing heavily as he kept himself steady.

"They call me Drake," the Zora replies, leaning on his axe. "Who is this 'Ankokutenshi' guy you speak of, anyway? I've heard him spoken of, but nothing particularly specific about him at all."

"Well, he is a master of spells, dimensions, and magic. He wrote many of the spells and laws that build magic today. There's a whole library of his magic in the castle. I guess you have alot of spare time when you're the construct of the gods and they kind of... I think they destroyed themselves." He shrugged. "Anyway, we've been locked into our dimension for many many years. We've been going to world after world to try and find a place, but alot of the people are so... boring. Anyways, Jace ran away a long long time ago and wondered on his own. I guess he came here, so, yeah."

"Alright..." Drake says, assimilating this information. "Explain to me this, then: Jace was split apart into Jace and Arts by the power of the Triforce. Jace was just mildly nuts, and Arts was not only insane but also totally evil. But now the two of them have been put back together and are as they were before. So why is he still treating the two of us" he gestured himself and Charade "as if we were his enemies rather than the only two people who actually befriended him?"

"Beats me! I really have no idea. I'm not all too much for those magic deals. I like to try to keep out of it unless it includes blowing things up or going to where I can blow things up, or blowing enemies up. Anyways, I really don't know. You'd have to ask him."

"I have to say that I think I would like a chance to discuss this with him," Drake says, leaning on his axe, the head of which is grounded in the grassy dirt.

Chardae was now next to Drake, arms crossed. Drake's shadow was now where it should have been aswell. But it would not have been distinguishable from the dark ground at night. The only thing that stuck out about the shadow was her eyes. Other than that, she was a black bolt against everything else.

"Same here..."

Suddenly, a lightning bolt broke the sky, crashing feet away from the two that were conversing. As the the burnt and blazing grass settled and the eyes and ears of the two bystanders became normal again, they both saw a man standing, fully cloaked.  
He stepped forward.

"Tabais, what are you doing outside of the castle? Are you on assignment?"  
"Uh, no, brother, I'm not. I just was getting really bored and so... well... I came here and met a strange little ghost creature that called this guy and the shadow here. He's a really good fighter, ya' know? Most fun I've had in _sooooo_ long!"  
"Silence. Your petty joy-rides are going to cost us some day. I dare hope I am not around to see what happens to you when this nasty habit of yours costs our father one of his interests." En said the whole statement in such an eerily monotone that most people would have become quite nervous, and even brave warriors would have found a chill lingering through their spine. "And, water warrior, I hope to face you sometime in combat. I assure you that I will be prepared, and so should you." He stepped over to his younger brother. "Now, we must leave."

Streaks of ionized air formed behind the two forming an intricate set of symbols inside of a circle. When it had finished, En snapped his fingers and the inner symbols were drawn into a strange, distant center point and then instantaneously formed a swirling black gate.

"Well...that was a little odd," Drake says, abruptly slumping against his axe. It now goes from a minor support to another leg holding his entire weight. "Though I think it good that that fight ended when it did."

"Indeed..." Charade blinked at the rip in the space, time fibers of the universe, or something close to that.

The former Poe now was at a temporary loss. It seems that the new employer just left. It took a full minute for the golem to come to a conclusion that he was of his own free will. He let out a low rocky cackle. (he missed the old one, since it took so long to get it right) and turned and began to move away to better explore it's new abilities.

* * *

Ankokutenshi watches as his secondborn's portal appears in the middle of his hall, redirected there by that selfsame giant with a simple cantrip. As his two sons emerge from the gateway, he speaks to his youngest with a cool tone untempered by anger.

"So I'm to understand that Drake and Charade wish to see their old friend?"

Tabais was shocked, En was... well, En.

"Um... Yes, Father. I believe they do. I'm... I'm sorry I disobeyed you, but, well, I mean, I just love fighting and it gets old around here. I mean... I don't have my special weapon, so I can't practice with it or anything, and... well..." He caught himself before he found himself a smoking crater from his selfish ramblings.  
"Father, do you plan to send Jace to fight them? If you would allow me the time, I will devise away to defeat him, at your will, of course."

"Hmm...indeed you do not have a weapon, as your brethren do. Normally, I would create some variety of trial which you must pass. You failed this trial several times in the past, but that was over a century ago, if you may recall. M'teth is still waiting for a rematch, by the way. However, I feel that this most recent fight of yours is proof enough of your abilities, particularly that moment of discretion at the end. As such, I will do the same with you as I did for your brethren," Ankoku says, standing and stretching. He brings his hands together, concentrating. An orb of total darkness appears in his claws, floating there, and when it is complete he holds it out to Tabais.

"And so this shall become that weapon which is yours. When you take it, it will permanently and irrevocably become a mighty weapon conforming to the any design which you imagine. Choose with care," Ankokutenshi says softly.

"Yes, Father!" He was almost out of his mind with excitement.

He held the black sphere in his hands, staring at it in concentration, trying to decide on what to do. He had it. He closed his eyes, his aura becoming visible. The sphere changes to a blazing red as the orb melted onto his hands. It climbed up onto his arms, just below the elbow. It then solidified and showed his decision.  
The weapon had become two gloves that appeared of some kind of reptilian hide. The hide was colored a light reddish brown and fit over his hand up to the second set of knuckles(i.e. the first joint of finger to finger bones, like an incomplete glove). On the top was a 'package' which had a slit in the front. It extended from the middle of the lower arm to the beginning of the first knuckles.

"Alright! Thanks so much, Dad!" He pulled his arms up in an "X" and threw them back. As he did, foot-long blades flew out, gleaming silver in the light. "Yes! What d'ya' think, Dad? I got the idea from you. Oh, and," he moved to a small stone pillar(which he had once accidentally run into... make that twice... thr-no... ten?) and placed one of the blade points upon it.

He focused, and as he did so, the blade gleamed and it spread to the column of stone. It seemed to sizzle and then exploded almost violently.

"OH YEAH!" The dust settled and he turned. "Aw, Dad, what do you think of that!? I can use the blades to focus my heat energy and destabalize the atoms of an object. It depends on the size and density, and I'll have to practice to make it useful, but still, I'm proud of it!"

En uttered a simple word. "Impressive."

"I am surprised at your ingenuity, I must say," Ankoku says, raising a hand and reforming in a flash of dark power. "But you still shouldn't blow up the house. Now then, on to business. Where is your brother?"

Jace walked in instantly.

"My apologies, Father, I was reading in the library. Oh, Tabais, what a wonderful weapon you have acquired! I'm sure you will make very effective use of it. So, business is it?"  
"Yes, Father, what is it you would have us do?" En replied  
"Do I get to try these babies out!?"

"Yes, Jace. Your old friends would like to talk to you. You know what you are now, and you have been cemented into place as my firstborn and thus one of my highest ranking warriors. Now I think it time you cause a merger between your old life and your new," Ankoku says, raising a hand and summoning a portal to just in front of Drake and Charade. "No, Tabais, you will not be allowed to use your new weapons on this particular venture. You will remain here and train using your new weapons with M'teth. En, accompany your older brother, but maintain complete inhostility. You are there only as backup should Charade and Drake become hostile. While I trust in Jace's power, both Zora and shadow have bested Arts time and time again in combat, and Drake held his own against Tabais' full wrath. He should not be underestimated."

Jace nodded, "Yes, Father, I understand. I shall bring them under your wing, without fail." He stepped back, waiting for En to follow.

Tabais seemed disappointed that he didn't get one of his new targets to practice on, but M'teth seemed just as good. He did need to get him back for last time.

"Very well Father. Have fun, you two!" He gave a slightly bow in respect to his Father and elder brothers and took off.

En showed agreement.

"Understood, Father, I would not dare threaten a diplomatic mission with unnecessary violence." He followed Jace.

The both of them respectively bowed to their father and then entered the portal, which would bring them in front of where Charade and Drake where to be.

* * *

"_Who... are yo?... you who __now lurks in my dreams... you seem so familar and yet so distant?..._

_What are you tying to tell me? What are you trying to confess me?_

_... hmm? A warning?_

_About what?"_

"CRIMSOM SHOT!"

Yoshiko shot a red hot ray at her opponent. Though the ability for this girl is to have a perfect aim, it was quite a dificult task with her moving to fast.

"Missed again..." the black armored one tauted  
"Damm... Stop moving..." the blue leader cursed in a low tone.

Some Gerudo laid on the ground, probably after being targeted by this black cyber girl.  
Werther they where 'terminated' or not, it didn't matter... not if you where going to be the next one.

"...you certainly know how to amuse people, I should reward you with a quick death... but... that would certainly be boring for myself"

Charging both hands with 2 orbs of black energy, she smiled wickedly, crackling at some point

"CHAOS BEAM!!"

"What the F..."

Before she could react, Yoshiko was struck by both blobs of energy, one knocking her weapon away from her while the other one sent her flying literaly.

There was a scream comming from her mouth, horrid and full of pain as the beam had hit part of her own stomach, menacing it with piercing it open.

Blood came next, sprouting from the very same hole her screams came, clogging them slightly at the point they where interrupted.

Finally, the leader fell lumped into the floor, eyes wide open in surprise and blank

"LET ME GO!!" Minako shouted, she was being pulled back by Keiko  
"You can't go..." the purple fighter responded "Your wound won't let you..."  
"HELL WITH THAT!!"

The red bomber managed to slip the grab and turn towards the Fighter with piercing eyes.

While she usually did those eyes to get what she wanted from the sisters, normally by menaces and sorts, these looked not angry but hurt and filled of worry. It's unlikely for her to do such thing and by that happening it meant the situation was much out of control.

They where against somebody who seem to lack of pain what so ever, the one in black literaly been stabbed on the leg by one of the gerudo's lances and still fighting with the tip inserted on her, some blood slipping slightly while kicking the leader around like a rag doll.

She seemed at some point to _enjoy_ the pain not only from her own body but from the others around and she would very likely try and cause as much pain as posible to amuse herself.

The bomber's eyes had slight signals of wanting to cry, becoming watery.

She shook her sister by grabbing her by the shoulders while pointing at the scene.

"Don't you get it... if we don't stop her, it won't fucking matter if I'm fucking hurt or not. She has no compassion... don't you get it!"  
"But..."

Keiko lowered her head. Minako was right but, was it worth to take the risk?

If that where true... it wouldn't much matter if one where to battle instead of the other...

They would all die anyways...

"_Kenjiaku no Bishou_!!" Yoko came from the top of the black girl's head, with saber ready to cut.

"Child's play..."the black one whispered, moving sideways so the girl would actually land and slash the leader who was virtually underneath

Yoko gasped, eyes widened and tryied to land on her feet instead of her sister but such was read by their battler who promptly charged more blobs and sent her flying up.

A chilly 'scree' was hear from the acrobat as he was hit on the back, releasing her weapon and screaming even much harder than the leader had done so.

Twirling in the air because of a now casted barrage of the same attack towards her, she finally fell in the floor, armor smoking and charred slightly.

The sword gave a small popping sound before it morphed back to the Trackball, which the girl in black grabbed and kicked like a ball.

"Although this has been charming... I still need to finish my job..." she smiled but it was really cold "It's all for the sake of the project, you must understand..."

"WHAT FUCKING PROJECT!" Minako managed to raise on her feet, covering her now bloody stomach with her left hand while in the right she held a lit bomb "If I remember, we are still very much alive and you are SO going down BITCH!"

Keiko stood behind her, whip crackling with static energy, just in case she needed support – which was likely – and leered at their attacker.

"Well... if you are able to move your corpse I might play with it also... which is less likely... good bye for now..." The black girl said as she raised her hands above her head, forming one violently crackling ball of energy

"Executing tasks... YOUR DEATH!"

"MINAKO!!" Keiko screamed, trying to move in front of her.

Yoshiko managed to recover consciousness, which she cursed as most of her body was eaten by the pain of the last blow.

As she looked up, a bright purple flash illuminated the scene.

Then she noticed Keiko and Minako.

She couldn't let them be killed! Not like that!

Although she tried to crawl to them, she was still too rired to move, so instead she charged a beam

"_Where the hell are you Kazuko..."_ she wondered, the sands covering her blood slightly "_...we really need you now..."_

"SHIT! Eat this!" Minako barked as she sent at least 3 sets of bombs each towards their foe, causing a great explosion in the closeness where she stood.

The Valley was already much in flames due the battle but this just helped to rise it more.

Meanwhile, escaping from a certain doom, the once fearless and valiant warriors had no other way than to run.  
They hid within their expressions the air of defeat, as they knew she had much 'magic' they couldn't handle.  
They left at their fate those who seem to be on the same category.  
Still, even though the fire was raging and vibrant, the battleground started to loose strength and cold out.

"CHAOS BEAM!!" the black one scram, launching the wide ray at the red bomber, whose eyes widened at the strength of the attack.

She swore she head Keiko scream her name again, and just as she did the memories of her past came to her in a quick transition.

She knew, that was it...

Although covered by Keiko, both where pushed by the basically exploding force of the attack, not only flying high but also hearing how much of their bodies 'popped' or 'cracked' around.

Even with metallic alloys in them, they seemed like there where nothing but toothpicks compared with the strength of such thing.

Jumping high, the one in black leered at both and kicked them in different directions, Keiko falling nearby Yoko not before she crashed on the same tower they where first being held by the Gerudo.

As she fell towards her sister, the tower toppled over them, covering them completely.

The red bomber, however, fell hard in the sand filled floor, sinking her. Although only some seconds had passed, the sand started to color itself with her pain.

Chuckling, only to later crackle, the black envoy landed nearby the 'trying-to-crawl' Yoshiko, which held her hand up to reach her sisters.

She had already gotten her weapon, with much effort, but the sole thing about not being able to help made her look desperately for them.

Smirking, the dark girl grabbed Yoshiko by the throat. Even in such hurt position, the leader tried in vain to struggle free from her grasp. It was so that her hand turned responsive and let her weapon fall again.

"Pitiful fools... thus you believed you can defeat me?"

With one eye closed, the blue leader could see the devastation not only of the place, but of her own soul.

"You're really a bitch..." she mumbled softly, having that to defend herself.

Mocking their conquerer, she smirked. There was still some hope on her eyes and also some fear.

"I as you can see, don't like to kill quickly. That would spare you from the further pain... no... I like the slow and quiet death..." there was a maniac smile on the black cyber girl's face, indeed, there was nothing that could be call soul in her.

She saw then that red orb around Yoshiko's neck, softly giving a faint light which turned on and off again. That cherished symbol she wore as leadership.  
Smirking even more, the victor ripped the collar and grabbed the object while at the same time she launched one final blow at her chest.  
The blue leader fell some few yards from there, hair messed up and over her back

"This would make a good gift to your other sister, won't you agree?"

Yoshiko did not respond. She was too hurt to even think right

Who was she? She was nothing more than a meat blob full of broken bones and pain. Nothing more.

At some point she wanted to _die_ to stop the pain and the desperate scenario to continue.

She had failed and she deserved it.

While in that trance she saw how their victor looked at the orb with such wicked eyes. The orb seemingly tryied to flash but was later overcome by something and stopped emitting any light at all.

At that moment, Yoshiko Meka ceased to exist for that time being: although she was pretty much alive – hurt, but alive – her soul seemed to abandon her body, giving one last whisper to the air mixed with fire.

Her eyes where kept open, showing the current hollowness she had.

At least she would no longer had to worry about hte pain nor the sadness her heart felt...

"Now... on to finish things shall we?... this will be fun..."

Opening a portal, she latched herself into it, leaving the rest to the mercy of the desert.  
One with keen eye could see the column of smoke that was starting to pile up above the gerudo valley.

* * *

"...who... are you...?"

Darithee's gaze snaps down to Kazuko, and after a short moment looks back at Charade.

"I apologize, but the wellbeing of this girl and her sisters takes priority. I have my duties, you must understand," he says to the shadow, then turns away and moves back into the group of other pirates.

He turns his visor back to Kazuko once he is a safe distance away.

"It's good you're awake. How are you?" he asks her, the other three in his group moving into positions around him while he verifies the health of an ally of the Organization.

Kazuko's eyes started to open slowly and at different time.  
The effects of the shock had not completely worn off as her sight looked lost.

"I think... I'm fine..." her words are slow as some of her own reactions.

"Excellent," Darithee says. "Though I think you need a bit more time to recover."

Kazuko gazed at the pirate's eye level.  
A small smile was made as she fainted once again, unknown of what events had been done and what was just about to start...

* * *

_**Mission 37 – End**_

* * *

No comment on this one...

See you next mission


	7. Mission 38 The Black Chaos

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_The Cyber Project_

_It was a secret project held in the undergrounds where a professor tried the impossible_

_And he succeeded… partially_

_For he was betrayed…_

_From 10 that where registered, 3 deceased, 2 had an unknown status, 4 where rescued and 1 remained hidden._

_The 4 rescued grew to be beautiful and normal High School girls who where, 15 years later, offered the chance to change the world with their unique abilities._

_And so the Cyber Girls from Akihabara where born._

_Battling in their own style, each powerful but better as a team._

_They found their origin - Unit 000 – one year later, and united their ranks._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_If with 000 they found their origin… our origin?_

…_being Unit 006 the last one remaining… _

"I...can't... give... up..."

Keiko was badly wounded, one of her eyes closed and covered with drips of her own blood, fresh and getting covered with more sand as she advanced slowly, crawling over her stomach and using the only arm she could use at that time: the other one was badly fractured, quite surprising for the 'move-it-all' of the team.  
It was indeed a feat to push away the rubble and wood from above her, and that's when she realized the situation: not far from her was Yoko with the most horrid and terrified face stuck on her, mixed with pain. Her golden eyes where open, small drips of blood coming from small bruises on her face. Just that memory made the fighter shiver and continue on to her new quest: Yoshiko's gun

"I... can't..."

Not only her weight created a path, but also, the sand turned slightly reddish where she had crawled.  
Slowly, standing up within the upcoming sandstorm, she finally stopped.  
The wind had covered everything on its path, including her downfallen sisters.  
So, how was she going to find the leader's trusted weapon?  
Once she picked a random stop, she left herself fall on her knees, digging in the sand with what she could: Even her head was used for that purpose.  
Until finally, she got her prize: it wasn't so far from the lump she tagged being the blue gunner, but the sand and wind had made it's job by pushing it further a bit and eating it up.  
Smiling faintly, she gazed to the sky with a small air of triumph

"Boy… am I glad I found you… I just hope you are functional…"

Grabbing it with her functional hand, she started to move some sort of gear with her teeth, switching modes and intensity to what she desired.  
After all the movements, she raised the trusty laser gun to the sky.  
It was a great effort, but she hoped it worked for something.

"Here goes nothing: Cyber Signal!" she shouted with her last energy source.

Firing then at the instance, a bright red ray was sent flying above, exploding as if a firework.  
She shot another set of 3; she was trying to make sure it could be seen by anyone. Ally or foe... it didn't matter at the time.  
Later, it became silent.  
Only the howling wind could be heard, slashing with the sand it carried.  
Keiko fell to the ground, completely weak.  
The tip of the laser gun was still steaming due the shots.

"I ... can't... give up..."

Succumbed by the lack of energy, she gave up to the sandy floor and sky.

…_Means our death?__ ..._

**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**

**Season 2**

**Mission 38 – Unit 006: the Black Chaos**

The four commandos, the ones dispersed from their group, where crouching behind a rock outside the clearing where the Stalfos King's lair was, once again hiding from the endless barrage of magic.

The barrier was weakened by their passage through it, allowing the skalmagi to pass through it.

Previously, only stalchildren and stalfos could enter into the land of the living, but now the Stalking can send almost his entire army through to conquer the world.

"This does not qualify as good. Any suggestions?" Horathee asks.  
"Well...you and Rekthee, our two hand-to-hand fighters, have armor at less than thirty percent integrity. Vulthee and I don't have any primary or secondary weapons. We're basically out of fight until we can get back to T3h Ridleyship," Encarathee says with displeasure.  
"Agreed," Vulthee says. "I call for a tactical retreat."  
"Seconded," Rekthee says with _great_ displeasure. "We can't fight that many of them anymore."

Horathee pauses for a moment longer, contacting the ship and getting their location, done by detecting their distance and direction from the ship and overlapping that position with the detailed aerial map it got on the way in (changed slightly through continued reports from the commandos, such as the location of the crashed ship).  
Together, the commandos engage their stealth systems and slip away from the swirling inferno of magical power stemming from the domelike shield.

* * *

_"Anata wa... dare__?"_ Kazuko murmured, her sight still blurry.

"It's good you're awake. How are you?" the Commando asks her

"I think... I'm fine..." her words are slow as some of her own reactions. "Thank…you…."

"Excellent," Darithee says. "Though I think you need a bit more time to recover."

It's in this time when the girl smiles, just to return back to her sleep.  
Ridley pauses, head snapping up and gazing at nothing in particular. Galamee does the same, as do both commandos. A map, a short message, and five multicolored beacons, along with eight others softly glowing grey, blue, and purple, plus several angry red and a few amber. Four of the multicolored beacons are wreathed in a flashing red.

"What...?" Ridley mutters in confusion. T3h Ridleyship has never intruded on his vision like this previously but in times when the Hunter –either 'light' or dark –has attacked his base. "By the Sky Demons...Commandos!"  
"Sir!" six voices echo over the comlink.  
"My ship has detected a dangerous shift in the lifesigns of allies of the Organization. Horathee, Encarathee, Rekthee, and Vulthee, rendezvous with Galamee at the entrance to the canyon and advance to their position. You will be designated **C**ommando **S**quad-1. Darithee, Melothee, maintain position with me and watch over our remaining ally."  
"Sir!" the voices echo again, this time Galamee's included, as the Pirates move to execute their tasks. The commandos know what the Leader expects of them, and are prepared to perform to these expectations whatever damage has been dealt to their person already.

Darithee turns his gaze from Kazuko, looking toward Ridley.

"Where to now, sir?"  
"We will remain here and attempt to gain more intelligence from the conversation of the people here," Ridley replies, turning toward the two former combatants.

* * *

Horathee and the rest of his team come to a stop at the edge of the canyon.

A great golden shape appears in the area behind them, and Galamee too comes to a stop at their position.

A wordless command passes among the group, and they all turn toward the encampment and initialize their phazon packs, flying over the canyon wall and directly at where their distressed allies are. Several flares rise into the air, but the commandos need not pay them any heed.

They have an exact location on the entire team, despite the light dusting of minerals which seems to cover them all.

The group of five Zebesians crests the wall of the canyon, dropping down into the burning village. They slowly stride through the ruins, Galamee taking the lead in Darithee's absence.

"Why do I get the feeling that I should be glad I haven't used much of my medkit?" Vulthee asks warily, both wrist blades extended.

The other commandos neglect to reply, crouched low to the ground. It's obvious to anyone with combat experience that they are less than comfortable with their current situation (though why that may be is less obvious), but Galamee is an exception to this.

"There," the Elite says aloud, pointing a glowing blue claw out into the desert toward five lumps in the sandy waste. The group approaches them, splitting into individuals while Galamee stands guard.  
"Not good," Encarathee murmurs. "I think it's good that we all have a ration of Blue Goo..."  
"Agreed," Rekthee replies, surveying the damage. He and Encarathee crouch over Keiko and Yoko, who appear to have taken the least damage. Of course, 'least' is in comparison to someone with a hole in their stomach, but this is hardly the point.  
"I can't treat this here," Vulthee says, "We have to get Yoshiko to the ship."  
"Minako as well," Horathee says. "The wound she sustained in the water temple has opened again."  
"I don't expect that they'll survive long enough for us to transport them in a stretcher, nor do we have enough people to work that," Vulthee says. "Protocol override: Physician. We're taking them over the shoulder and hope they don't take too much damage in transit."  
"Roger that," Galamee says, stepping over to Rekthee and Encarathee, reaching down and taking a girl in each hand, shifting them so they're in the crook of each arm. At the height of "freakin gigantic" he can do stuff like that. Holding them in this way, both shoulder cannons are still open to fire unencumbered. Horathee and Vulthee take Minako and Yoshiko, respectively, while Encarathee and Rekthee move to cover the entire group as they move back to Death Mountain.

The commandos fly across the great plain of Hyrue Field, moving as quickly as possible. Galamee boosts along the ground with them, being much too heavy to fly even with the expanded jetpack the designers could fit into his armor thanks to his size.

* * *

_--Reviewing Data --_

_Units CG000 to 004 have been found.  
003 was guarded by some sort of alien race.  
Dealing with them was to imprudent at the moment so I retired.  
The other units where found not so far from there and without any hesitation, the missi__on was launched._

_--Last Data Recollected--  
The battle power of 4 of the 5 CG units have been deployed.  
Termination to be expected in 30 minutes._

_CG 000 attk pw : 0, probably terminated  
CG 001 attk pw : 0, probably terminated  
CG 002 attk pw : 0, probably terminated  
CG 003 attk pw : 100  
CG 004 attk pw : 0, probably terminated._

_Recommendation for attack:  
Unit CG001 is no longer necessary to collect information. I currently have the database on hands in form of a strange red orb. Kurosawa and other known people had plotted to gain such prized object but they failed where I have succeeded.  
Knowing the 'human' faculties of the CG units, it was best to let them at the mercy of luck. In either way, they are far to damaged to continue.  
Unit 003 is far too powerful, but indicators show that she can easily be terminated.  
After reviewing her attack strategy, the only strong weak point has been encountered. Data shall be saved for further use._

_--Uploading Course Coordinates --_

"Impossible..."

A bright orb surrounded the black cyber girl.  
There was a maniac expression on her face.

"If I would have to die... I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME!!"  
"She's gone insane!" Yoshiko tried to pull her laser beam from the cyber cannon.  
"I would like to call for a pretty retreat please..."

"Oh holy..."

"PLEASE SHOOT NOW!!"

"YOU HEARD THE GIRL!! SHOOT THE FUCKING CANNON!! SHOOT THE CANNON!!"

"But…"

The one in black roared, the light of her attack blinding their sights briefly, before Yoshiko pulled the trigger.

"HIROKO!"

Kazuko's eyes widened, as she was awake again.  
Another vision of her last battle on Earth.  
And that name again... Hiroko...  
When she realized, she noticed that not only 'dreaming' she scram, but in real life.  
She was panting heavily due what she had seen.

"Kazuko, are you alright?" Darithee asks, each of the Space Pirates apparently rather startled by her sudden outburst.

"I... I'm fine"

All signs of the shock seemed to have vanished completely.  
She jumped from her protectors arms and started to walk to a good distance.

_"That voice which echoes in my mind... what could it...?"  
_

-- Data has been received --

Kazuko's bracelets started to beep and lit again.  
She looked at them for a brief moment.  
One or the whole group of the girls where coming to her way.  
She felt happy, but something seemed wrong.  
To be sure, she summoned her visor and started to check out where had that signal come from.  
It could be a 'mirage signal' like the ones used in one of their missions... but this was too real to be a mere copy.  
Once she established connection, her eyes widened.  
The screen displayed some information that where not accorded within her memory:

_Unit 006 has been located at coordinates 04.32.13_

"Unit 6…?" she frowned, with a face of great disbelief "Impossible..."

"Unit 6? I thought there were five of you," Darithee says in confusion, eyeridges furrowing beneath his helmet. "Is there something you didn't tell me?"

The other Commandos appear over the hill. Encarathee and Rekthee are in front, taking point, with Galamee in the center of their four-pointed form.

Behind the golden giant are Horathee and Vulthee, hovering across the ground just behind the Elite's shoulders. The group of five passes among their comrades wordlessly, and Darithee and Melothee fall in between the lines of commandos as if it were a practiced routine.

"We'll be joining the others back to the ship. Your sisters've sustained damage from an unknown source and need to be treated," Darithee says to Kazuko. "Not to worry though, because we've got one of the finest physicians in the Organization on our hands, Vulthee, along with another competent medic, Horathee. We may need your knowledge of the ins and outs of your sisters' anatomy/hardware (possibly even software as well, depending on how extensive the damage is) to repair them completely, though. We don't get much practice on humans."

Kazuko, although with such scenery to see and such words to hear, wasn't paying attention at them all.  
It was as if something else engulfed her to another dimension.  
All she could think about was of that fact.  
Unit 006…

006? That means there where 7. Keiko was the last to be 'discovered' – she being 000, but away from that, what have the units 5 and 6 have been doing?.

"I..." the pirate's question seemed to have entered rather a long time after it was asked "I would like to know the same..."  
"And I'll be happy to comply some answers..."

Kazuko looked up by pure instinct.  
There it was, a shadowy figure, hidden by the moonlight.  
Her eyes widened more in surprise, as she scanned her.

_-- Cyber Girl 006 --_

"Impossible..." her green eyes widened behind her visor

The black one lowered to the ground, while at it, some dust started to be scattered due her aura.

"Surprised to see me back Kazuko? Why, I'd have to thank you for your cooperation back on Akihabara..."  
"What are you insinuating…?!"

She didn't look friendly at all.  
Was she dreaming?  
Was it simply a mere 'cyber copy' like those back in the first battles?  
She wanted to scream out loud to vanish the confusion.

"Thanks to you, 005 was terminated... that little pesk who always meddled in my way..."  
"005?"

_'Please... finish me'  
_

The words and the late dreams and visions. All was starting to make sense.  
That time/dimension/space portal, it was no object. It was 006 trying to kill them before the cannon could be launched again.  
Somebody stopped her, but not physically... no.  
005 in her beginnings, sheltered 006's k3 system.

The K3 is the short for _'kokoro' system_ in which it kept not only the AI, but something else. That else that made this 'products' so different.  
But somehow, 006's was able to outgrow its new 'host', making the other one become the parasite of her own body… but both still remained: 005 for the 'morning investigations' while 006 for the nightly assassinations

And in that battle… the one they did in order to stop her and stop Kurosawa for once, she managed to 'switch' out and offer one last shot to make that thing true: she offered her life… a self sacrifice…

"Hiroko..." Kazuko could feel the cold air of the village, even though it had just been under fire. The sole thought made her shiver. She now remembered everything and how it happened.

Hiroko was just a victim of the circumstances, she had really nothing to do in that – except for the fact that she herself was part of the project and held the most deadly and powerful 'weapon' of them all.

She couldn't find out what to feel now: remorse, anger, fear, confusion…

"Hiroko?" the one in black tilts her head. "You mean 005 right? Let's say by the moment she's not available... and no, you can't leave a message..."

The hacker clutched her fists hardly, eyes twitching a bit in self-contained anger.

Meanwhile, the commandos continue up the mountain, ignoring the exchange between the two.

"That one wants to kill our allies," Darithee says over the com.  
"I thought as much," Horathee replies.  
"Don't worry. We've got it covered," Galamee breaks in, smugness coloring his voice.  
"If you did what I'm fairly certain you did, we don't have anything to worry about, I think," Rekthee says, and the commandos increase their speed. This is not to say that they're ignoring the newcomer in black, just that they don't feel particularly worried.  
"So I'm to understand that you mean to harm the allies of the Organization," Ridley says, wings flapping slowly to keep him in place as he moves just to the side of direct line of sight between Kazuko and this strange new arrival. "You're responsible for their wounds?"

The blacklash smirked as she started to check on the pirates.

"So... you've got a lovely group of 'helpers'... and if I'm responsible for their harm? I'd like to, but they should be more likely death by now..."

Saying this, she grabbed something that was strapped to her garments and tossed it to Kazuko.  
Unconsciously, she unclenched her hands and caught the object, making her snap out of her confusion and sudden despair, at least for the moment: as the object she was holding now was nonetheless than Yoshiko's necklace.

Though it was red, there was more to add.

"It is time you go along with them 003... As that's the order I was meant to do..."

Kazuko paid no attention to such taunt; she was still observing the object.  
All of them...  
She could only imagine.  
Her eyes widened even more, trembling on her place and mumbling inaudible phrases  
Grasping the red sphere and then tossing it towards the pirates she gave a furious war yell, tears on her eyes.  
Kazuko had lost it.

She dashed towards the one in black, aura furiously burning all around her body, shining in bright blue and green colors. The enemy would just chuckle and dodge the amount of attacks and even punches from the hacker, making the last one become even more angry.

"I know... I know... fight for your pride Cyber Girl... for there is a saying in Akihabara: 'Ony a Cyber Girl can defeat a Cyber Girl...' "

It didn't matter the entire taunt. She was already ready to battle.  
Elevating her inter strength, she dashed towards the foe, launching a hurl of matter that exploded just as Kazuko countered with a psychic blast.

"Darithee, Melothee, to me!" Ridley says loudly, the two pirates indicated immediately splitting off from the group. They move to flanking positions behind Kazuko, Darithee producing a pair of blades of bendezium which appear rather like the claws favored by Zebesian foot soldiers and Melothee pulling the light falchions and activating them.

"The only one who will die this day shall be you," the dragon says to the newcomer, hands glowing with contained power. Bolts of incandescent energy start flowing up his arms as he charges, and flames appear at the corners of his mouth. He then speaks again, almost laughing. "You have even failed with the others, for they are far from dead by our standards. And even if only one of your 'Cyber Girls' can defeat another, I don't notice anywhere in there something saying that she can't have help."

"Do you really wish to end your life so soon…? I am only here for one reason... and even though I have not finished off 4 of them, I can get the best part anyways..."

Kazuko halted at Darithee's position, her sight was the coldest one ever.

"She is mine..." she barked "don't get into it, UNDERSTAND?!"

Darithee continues forward grimly, saying only, "You know I can't do that."

The one in black overhears the one in green, smirking devilishly

"I do not belong to anyone dear... still..."

A black ray started to form in the palm of her hand.

"I _do_ own you... CHAOS BEAM!!"

The green hacker did not move.  
All she did was lifting a hand and create a barrier.  
In a way, she was taunting, that specific taunt that says 'is that all you got?'  
6 smirked; she seemed to have some fun.

"Aw... I have forgotten your other guest... let me correct that... CHAOS BEAM!"

Multitple shots where directed to the pirates and their leader, without leaving Kazuko as target as well.  
While at it, she was laughing manically.

"Exceedingly powerful enemy, weakened armor, little ammunition, no quantum scythe, and no shield," Melothee says with a smirk in her voice.  
"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil...!" Darithee says with an almost psychotic glee, dashing forward in synch with Melothee.  
"For I _am_ the baddest mutha in the valley!" Melothee says, completing the line as her blades of light flash as she swings them. She swats aside one beam and dances to the side of another before ducking still a third beam. She then feints to one side before actually going to the other to throw off the aim of her attacker, earning herself a grazing blow to the arm.

Darithee, meanwhile, is having a great deal more fun with this. As he runs forward, he leaps slightly off the ground and creates a disk of bendezium on his hands and beneath his body, slightly changing the course of one of the beams to slam harmlessly into the ground beneath. He drops to the ground on top of this disk, and then flips into the air (taking the disk with him). His armor then extends downward into several different pseudo-legs, which support him as he falls down toward the ground. He drops some distance before pushing off with these, performing another flip

_(__(Singer's note: think Trowa Barton-flip, if you've seen Gundam Wing))_

and dropping down with a wrist blade extended. Both commandos have escaped the maelstrom without taking more than a glancing blow or two.

"You'll have to do better than undirected fire to do us in!"

Ridley simply hangs in the air, dropping about his total height to escape the bulk of the beams. There are, however, still several which are flying directly at him. The first of these he shifts in the air, allowing it to whiz between his tail and his left leg. Another, while this is happening, grazes his arm for totally negligible damage. Ridley decides, feeling how much pain that caused, to try something slightly different.

"You should know that my skin..." he says, backhanding the final blast aside with his bare hand, leaving behind only a decidedly minor burn, "...is naturally resistant to beam weapons."

However, instead of worried about the skill of the pirates or the sturdiness of their leader, the blacklash smirked.

_"__Well..Now... let the _real_ fun begin…"_

--Battle strategy will now be executed --

Kazuko felt useless and the pirates seemed more like intruders.  
The need for vengeance was brewing within and there seemed nothing that could stop it.

"I SAID BACK OFF!!"

Using the abilities of her psychic powers, she 'grabbed' each commando as she could and placed them not too far behind her.  
She was breathing heavily due the resent.

"I would have to agree with her, this is a private fight..." 006 moved her head cockingly  
"You wish to defeat me…? You wish to execute your mission? Then let's start!"  
"Pleasure dear..."

6 started shooting some arsenal of beams, different from the ones she shot earlier.  
Kazuko used her powers now to shield, as she dashed forward, forming some sort of energy ball in both hands.

"TAKE!!" she yelled, launching both attacks.

"You know we can't do that!" Darithee says loudly, to dashing forward He then fades from every sensor known by the Zebesians at once. The noise of his passing is drowned out by the fighting of the twin combatants, which provides him with almost perfect stealth.

Melothee, meanwhile, does something a tad...odd. She reaches into her armor, just above her left hip, which appears to be some kind of shaft. She places her light falchions, now deactivated, on either side of it. She swings this experimentally; getting a feel for the balance of the weapon, then places her thumb over the knob on the back of the shaft, moving around the two fighters to get a better angle.

6 dashed the blows quite easily; it could be seen in that smirk of hers that started to bother the green hacker.

"What's wrong? Need an upgrade?"  
"SHUT UP!"

Kazuko had never been that angry in her life.  
No, she's been but at contrary: shy, reserved, quiet, almost unnoticeable, and even cold.  
But today, she expelled much more attack power than ever.  
6 dodged again.

The hacker frowned at this: If she was as powerful as she said, why wasn't she giving back blows?  
The idea seemed to form in the hacker's mind, but it was easily overwhelmed by fury.

"Oh dear... if you are going to kill me, it'll be because of boredom... can't you move faster like...

A shifting and quick movement and the now called chaos cyber girl moved behind her. A black orb forming on her hand.

"THIS!"

Kazuko didn't have the time to shield and received the full blow on her back.  
Instead of falling, she managed to give some flip-backs to regain control.  
The pain instituted behind was starting to grow, but that wasn't going to stop her.

"Interesting... but I do not like hand-to-hand combat. As you see..."

The visor came to show again, she was using plan B.

"I am the green hacker..."

"And you think you can enter?! You're just a pathetic excuse..."

6 opened her arms wide.

"Common, try it... you'll find out you can't do it..."

Kazuko concentrated on entering the system.  
She was incredibly surprised.  
The place where should be the data was completely firewalled.  
Or at least, for that type of hack - she though - as there are always backdoors...

The visor shut down. 6 looked unsurprised.

"Well…? How did it go?"

By the hacker's fortune, she was starting to calm down, but the effort she had made earlier wasted much useful energy.  
In order to hack her the _other_ way she needed to plug the cable from behind her head to her's. But that was going to take long.  
She charged again, what choice she had...? she had already rejected the pirate's help... but still...

"You look like you could use some help..." Darithee's voice sounds, whispering directly into Kazuko's ear. "...what can I do?"

The hacker, at this, tried not to gasp, as the pirate was also invisible on her own scanners.

"006 are too powerful..." she whispered "but in order to me to either 'change her back' or… completely finish her" this said with a slight feeling of mourning "I need you to tire her. Enough for me to hack her manually..."

She took that strange thread of hair from the back of her head and showed it to Darithee. It was the same on she had used to upload the language information.

"All CG units have a plug where in me is this cable... so, I'm really the only one able to stop her..."

Kazuko started to serene down, her hostility and anger where dissipating as the well known was coming up. This was good, and needed for the plan she was plotting.

"Alright, we've got it covered. Lord Ridley will keep her distracted on the close ranged front, while Melothee's got a limitless supply of toys to screw around with. I'll just do my little stealthy thing," Darithee whispers in reply, slipping away with a gentle touch on Kazuko's shoulder.

"Understood..." she nods, returning the cable back to its origin.  
She did not want 6 to notice her plan, a plot that would actually 'kill' her from inside.  
Though now with her reasoning up, she did not wish to end it like this, she didn't find another choice.

"On your signal..."

--

"Come big kitty! Let's Play!" 006 twirled around the dragon, smirking as she did so

Ridley, in a decidedly uncommon move, hurls himself at their enemy in order to buy time (and a distraction) for the conversation between Kazuko and his commando.

The energy, which is now focused on one hand instead of divided between the two, erupts from his claws in a burst of power.

It is as the Hunter's wave beam, but slightly different: it is composed of three 1-foot-long cylinders, each of different colors, and which spiral around one another. One phases through inorganic matter unhindered until it strikes something living, while the another passes through living matter until it hits something inorganic. The third will strike either living or nonliving matter, and all three beams are overcharged and extremely powerful.  
As soon as the beams are away, Ridley swoops low to the ground and banks around his enemy, firing off a triple wave of fireballs to further catch his enemy's attention.

"Well, you really have neat tricks don't you?"

6 prepared herself to dodge some of the beams.  
This where the strangest types she had ever encountered and by mistake took one of them.  
Hurt, but not badly, she looked furious.

"Alright…now you have done it. I'll declare you war!"

Now it was her turn to attack. With her attention fully on the space dragon, she charged an unusual gray energy. This was coming from both hands.

"Make me a favor... and stay out of my way!! CHAOS HOLE!"

It was not a beam she launched, but some sort of distortion which created a small black hole.  
Kazuko looked up to the sky and gasped: she had feared this one coming. They needed to act fast before it grew bigger and swallow them up.

Ridley once again gathers energy on his hands, but far more this time: it crackles up and down his arms all the way to his elbow, centered in his palms.

The space dragon's skin begins to glow a purple hue, much like his original forms.

Ridley throws his hands forward, directly at the black hole, and the energy erupts forward. It halts about a foot out from his hands, expanding in to a curtain that slowly moves forward as it expands with further energy being fed into it.

It moves bends and wraps about the black hole's expanding gravitational field, keeping just outside the Point of No Return.

This energy, keeping just outside the point where it feeds the black hole, serves to disrupt directed energy much as a waterfall disrupts any stream which attempts to pass through it.

Thus bolstered by the power intended for the black hole, though in no way connected to she who directed that energy there in the first place (and thus the reaction cannot go the other direction), Ridley no longer needs to supply power of his own to keep it in existance. Instead the dragon drops his hands and turns his head toward the newcomer in black.

"Consider this your warning. No harm will come to this planet," he snarls, still more bolts of energy flickering about his right fist.

Kazuko gazed surprised.  
It was the first time the 'Chaos Hole' had been stopped.  
Last time, they had to shoot her with the cannon, and even though they 'stopped' her, they suffered effects which brought them here. Or so that's her theory…  
6, having noticed the failure to do a decent comeback, decides to ditch the hole and go to hand-to-hand combat again with Kazuko.  
The green hacker sees this as foolish and imprudent, as she has a small hint that 6 already knows the pirates are guarding her.

_"I think she can't give up without a fight... peculiar Cyber Girl code..."  
_  
Her hand reached the cord that was hidden within her hair, ready to strike after the pirates do.  
The end was near… that was sure…

* * *

_**Mission 38 - End**_

* * *

Wait… it's been just 7 chapters and there is _already_ a 'boss' battle?

Does this mean a 'finale'? – You ask

NEL! This story goes on!

But what will happen? Will they succeed in putting down 006? How will the rest of the CGA be? Why is Ridley so awesome in this FF?

Oh well... some answers will be replied, some others won't… but keep on reading, as this will go on with unexpected results!

See you next mission!


	8. Mission 39 Starting from Zero

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Greetings, friends! I trust my youngest brother did not roughen you up too badly!"

It had been at least half an hour since the battle in the village, now the shadow and the zora walking away from the village whose eventful situation was noticed by the clouds of smoke it still emitted. Although – from what it could be seen – there was something else going on, but that was probably not their business.

What _was_ their business was just the thing that had popped behind the pair: Jace

Not so long had they battled against the icemancer, who had merged with the separated being called Arts. Now he was just standing there, waving as he usually did back in the 'old days'.

"...Whatta' you mean just comin gout here and greeting us like it's just another day!?" Charade replied with a deadpan – one quite difficult to see due the darkness of the night and of herself.  
Her first instinct was to start clobbering him, but there seemed to be something more to this, so the shadow refrained.

"Greetings to you, Jace. I, and I assume Charade as well, would like an explanation for your behavior earlier" Drake says, pushing himself upright and moving his axe to its customary position on his back.

"So sorry. But yes, I 'do' owe you an explanation." He cleared his throat, tossed a glance to En, who was standing a few feet behind him – he had also left the void to help his brother find new recruits - and then turned back to speak. "When my Father returned, I wasn't fully sure what I was going to have to do for him. I didn't know if he had changed any since I was last with him, thus I showed myself as fully allied with my father, so that I could see exactly what was going on. I hope you don't think I betrayed you. You two are the only friends I've really ever had, so, it's... well... You... you guys are really important to me. I knew you both together could handle me, especially since merging with Arts took a lot of my energy. Oh!" He pointed at his forehead. This produced energy as a golden fragment withdrew from his cranium.

"I had forgotten that I still have this. Hm... Well, I guess I don't need to keep it in my head where it might trigger Arts again." He took out the Triforce shard and imbued it into his hand. "There, that's a lot safer."

Drake's eyes narrow, somewhat wary.

"So you're telling me that you _acted_ like you had ditched us completely to go ally yourself with your father, but now that you've gotten yourself in his good graces you come back to us again. Did all that happen before or after you went all Arts on us?"

"Well the whole thing kinda happened in my head when En and Arts appeared in the same area. I knew that 'someone' would want me whole. Really, I'm sorry guys, but if I was able to asses everything when I had full information, I knew it'd make things much easier. I'm sorry that I did that to you guys, but I knew you wouldn't get hurt, at least not mortally so. I knew my father wouldn't step in, and I knew that the both of you were crafty enough to get out of any trouble." His face was a picture of true honesty.  
"So, you moved to our father's side falsely?" En's voice was still monotone but it sounded very dangerous.  
"What? No! As I remembered Father he wouldn't be the one to be violent, I just had to make sure. If he had been, well then I would be faced with a decision."

**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**

**Season 2**

**Mission 39 – Starting from Zero  
**

"I think I understand, but I still can't say I like it," Drake said, pulling his arms inside his cloak and crossing them. "And I assume you came back here to tell us this so promptly for a reason. You've got a whole family to be catching up with."

"I was ordered here by my Father. Since he wanted you as an ally I thought it the best time to come clean, seeing as how, if I didn't, you all would totally refuse."

"Well, at least he's honest about it," Drake says to Charade. "Alright, explain to us why we would want to ally ourselves with your father besides the obligatory 'we won't kill you' thing?"

"Well, considering that he is probably the greatest power in the Universe, it might be a good idea. Other than that, he has practically unlimited resources. His library is something I'm sure you would love to look at, Drake, and Charade, I know you would learn much from the many shadow creatures that live in the castle."

He smiled with pride and happiness.

"Also, the only reasons he came to Hyrule were to find me and find a place to live. The castle itself would be mostly autonomous and would require no tithe or offering. It just would be nice for us to set down somewhere. If you saw where we live, you'd agree."

"Hmmm..." Charade lifted a hand and scratched the side of her head with a finger in thought. "Well heck, this is a spot... Now I have a question referring to your Father Person. Now if he wants to come here and live in the plane, or whatever, why does he keep sending you guies out and attacking whomever dose not wish to join, and he goes back and stays in his void and only come out when there is a problem regarding the  
move?"

"Well... Let us say that we children are... free spirits. Really, though my youngest brother may bet out of hand, my father can easily control him. Our recruiting well it can get out of hand sometimes."

"Uh-huh."

She lowered her hand and crossed her arms, then looked at Jace's other sibling En. The guy was so quiet you could almost forget him... If it wasn't for the fact of his aura... And the whole air of the guy.

"And why is your brother here? A safe guard incase me Drake and me decide we don't like how this goes and decide to attack..?"

"Basicaly, yes." Jace nodded. "En came here to make sure that I wasn't attacked and overwhelmed. Really, I may be tough and have a piece of the Triforce, but I'm still no match for both of you at once."

"I see... Well now, I'm running out of things to ask... So one more question unless you or Drake say something that would bring up more..."

Here she looked him directly in the eye.'

"Did you come out here of your free of will, or we're you sent her by your father as a clever attempt to win Drake and me over?"

He nodded solemnly.

"I won't lie to you, Charade. I was told by my Father to come and get you, but that doesn't mean that I am not sincere in what I say. I was hoping for that opportunity so that I could come without just running off. It's not an advisable thing to do."

"Well for somebody who sits in a timeless void, you'd think he would want to get out more and do his own work. Sounds like a lazy Git to me." Now this was not a seemingly wise move per say, insulting Jace and En's father in their faces. She was almost sure that En would do something, but he seemed to cool and collected type. Jace however she was uncertain, so she decided if there was a pressure point, and if Jace was wearing a mask, she would attempt to break it. If it is not a mask... Then she would go on ear, and feel guilty about being wrong in accusation.

_Sock, sock, sock!_ Three bladed chain heads stuck in the ground around Charade. Each of them had chains that had been emitted from underneath the silent En's cloak.

"You would do well to know your place when speaking of Ankokutenshi." His voice was absolutely level.  
"Charade, really, you should be more careful. Insults, well, they're not very welcome."

The shadow blinked and looked down at each of the chain heads, then followed the links back to the both of them.

"...Huh. A bit touchy there... Well that can be understandable since he is your dad and all..." She smirked and another key point shone through the dark of night.  
"Violence however would also be inadvisable. You wouldn't want to lose 'negotiations'. Those chains are only a warning I suppose if I were to open my trap and take another crack at your dad then you would send some currents through these huh?"

"Perceptive. Someone who has no respect for our father does not deserve the honor of serving him. Thus, the loss would not be too great. Go ahead Shadow, make my day."

The sounds sent shivers up Jace's spine. His middle brother always gave him the creeps when he spoke that way.

"How can I make your day when it's night?"  
"Charade, I would not recommend insulting this 'Ankoku' further. If he's powerful enough to simply 'produce' a trio of children -he did start out alone, right? - out of nothing, then he is likely very, very powerful. If we insult him and raise his ire, then we may find ourselves in a situation which is less than good for us," Drake says, crossing his arms beneath his cloak. He silently takes hold of a pair of select potions in case something happens anyway

She shrugged then looked at Drake, who being the smart one had a point.

"Alright, no more insults to Ankoku.."

She was highly tempted to say 'daddy' in place of the name, but thought better. She did however not like the personality of En. Just something about him bothered her. Maybe it was the creepy emotionless voice? Nah, must be the personality…

* * *

Not far from where the group of five where, a shadowy figure passed by.

It was none other than Link, who dug his heals into Epona's flanks, urging her for more speed.

Something told him that he should make his way to the village, but what could be there? Soon the bridge that led to the stairway entrance of the bride was visible. After crossing, Link hopped out of his saddle

"Stay hear, and don't get yourself into trouble," Link said as he scratched Epona's neck.

The Hero of Time then made his way up the stairs, pulling his shield from his back and making sure his sword was ready to be drawn. He wanted to be ready for anything.

* * *

"_Tread lightly, Charade"_ Drake says over the mental link. "_I get the feeling that it will take little to set the cloaked one off."_

He turns his head toward the approaching hero, nodding silently in recognition.

"Heck, I'll say. I only said one thing, and the guy already drew his weapon... Which seems to have not been withdrawn... But I hear ya... Say, isn't that Link?"_ She had looked down at the chains then back up to spot a haze of dust from a horse rider._

En swiftly withdrew his weapon and spun on his heel, looking to where the new arrival had come from. His pose was ready and foreboding.  
Jace too moved and looked. He crossed his arms in a strangely satisfied way.

"Who's there," Link asked boldly. In the darkness he could not make out the shadows within the night. All that he could tell was that there was clearly a conflict. But whose side was he on, and what would come of his ignorant charge into this battle...

"Come now, Link. How many Zora do you really know who routinely associate with living shadows?" Drake asks, a bit of humor in his voice.

En's chains clanged together as he swayed a little, looking for a good approach incase this turned violent.

"What do you know; it's the Hero of Time!" Jace stepped forward, his loose black jumpsuit swaying slightly. "Where've you been?" He cleared his throat. "Now, Link, you know we're great buds so, I was wondering if we can make a deal on how we could help my Dad, huh?"

Jace smiled with whole-hearted honesty.

"I'm sorry Drake. In this light I couldn't see you very well, and I don't know how much I can help Jace, but I guess I'll do what I can." Link said through the darkness that his eyes had now fully adjusted to.

However, he suddenly felt very strange. The feeling was now familiar to him, but this time it was different... It was weaker. Link new that somewhere in the surrounding shadows was a darkness that was deeper then midnight.

The monster that called himself, Dark Link, was near, but this time it felt as if he was almost...faint.

" Dark Link is near," Link said as he drew and notched an arrow. A brilliant light engulfed the arrow and drove the surrounding shadows away. Soon the dark figure was easy to see, and the arrow sliced through the darkness toward the evil figure.

* * *

And it wasn't far from the truth the feeling the Hylian had:

Dark Link was struggling while trying to hover like he used to

"...Damn it...perhaps I've lost those powers due to overusing them...hmmm...then the obvious solution would be to absorb some more of that blue substance... what did the offworld call it... Phazon..."

* * *

He didn't even realize that Samus was in earshot of him…

As the Hunter walked the field, looking for any point that might have been of interest, or some form of signal, or whatnot to find the Pirates.

She was heading in the direction of the mountain, the great smoke ring visible even from where she was at.

She had a hunch that the pirates had crashed landed within the mountain range, and was using thermal energy for…

Her pondering and hypothesizing was interrupted as the HUD beeped, and drew up a window. Information scrawled across the window that a low source of phazon was in the vicinity. The window withdrew, and her map moved to the center of the visor and enlarged.

It showed her location on the map, and panned over to the location of the phazon signature. She turned her head toward a strange rock formation in the center of the field and closed out the window and map. It was something in a way. She turned and headed for the rock structure which was the outer wall of the ranch.

* * *

"Well that went over better than I thought." Jace laughed slightly "Gosh, Link, I thought you'd go all crazy about how nothing could be allowed to invade Hyrule and that dark mysterious beings with demigod strength should be locked away for good kinda thing. I'm surprised."

"Invade!! I never said anything about invasion! I just wanted to help out your father, but I really think we should be dealing with this latter," Link blared. His temper slowly beginning to boil. How could Jace ignore the fact that they were currently under attack. And what was all this about invasion? Jace was right though: Link would never let anyone, no matter how powerful, disturb the land he had fought so hard to keep safe.

"You never did really explain the situation to him, Jace," Drake says, making a slight motion with one hand outside his cloak. "All you did was asking if he'd help."

"True. And that was the reaction I expected. Anyways, look, our father and we three brothers have been floating around in a realm of nothingness for a very long time. Thus, we are all tired of it, and father really likes Hyrule. Now, there'd be no tithes, no offerings, or anything of the sort. We just need a place to be."

"Does no one understand that Dark Link is right there!" Link shouted as he placed yet another arrow in the bow.

Know ready for combat, Link drew heavy breaths and touched the inner powers given to him by the Triforce of Courage. In the darkness of night it seemed as if a light was surrounding him.

With his point already explained, Jace summoned his glaive calmly.

"Really, Link, it's not like Dark Link could take 'all' of us." He smiled widely.

The air around En sparked, slightly.

"True. This one would be foolish to attack us all."

"Everything has a price."  
Samus had just appeared behind them, her cannon now trained on the shadow. Then a light just off not too far, in the direction of the village momentarily caught her attention

Charade frowned as the light arrow was drawn and its glow illuminated the area. She quickly moved back and into Drake's shadow away from the burning light.

Dark Link's eyes shot open as soon as Link had drawn back his light arrow, and narrowly jumped to the side, he hissed as the arrow grassed the side of his tunic and the light burn him slightly. He turned to Samus, then back to Link

"...You've...got to be kidding me..."

"Yeah... You seem screwed to me..." the hunter replied with a brief sigh later "If only I had my light beam…"

She shook her head in mock solemnity and took aim of the shadow, charging her cannon.  
"Now... Lets see."

Seeing that his arrow missed, Link charged.

"We'll worry about the father later" Link said to Jace as he ran, sword in hand

Drake replaces the two potions and throws his well-worn cloak over his shoulders. He takes hold of his gigantic axe and swings it down, the head coming to rest on the ground as he manipulates the weapon with an absolute ease despite its massive size.

"Truly it would take a fool to fight all of us at once."

"Oh come on I haven't even done anything hostile...yet..." Dark Link yelled as he drew his own sword and shield "...Hey this is between me and my counterpart! So everyone just butt out!"

"Yup.. And he seems to be down a few notches right now as well."

Charade said stepping back into view.

"Eragh... It would be nice; however, if there was a warning before he draws those damn light arrows..."

Samus stood as she was, cannon still drawn. She turned her head to the side, and the cannon charge receded. She shrugged.

"Sure. All yours green guy."

She turned and began to walk back off towards the direction of the village, and then the mountain. She spotted the Zora Drake, the shadow girl (much clearer this time), and the two brothers who came out of some void dimension. She gave a wave.

And just as the 'all star' cast was being presented, somebody else joined the party: Tabais saw this chance with excitement – he having descended to the Volcano to train and to get some 'fun'.

He gave a great leap from his perch and came screaming down, his blades now extended on his gloves.

"Hello, Mr. Shadow, time to die!"

Having dropped right in front of Link, he gave no regard to the hero and began attacking furiously, not purposely trying to connect, but giving no quarter either.

"The hell!" Dark Link blocked and parried the pyromancer's assault with his sword and shield, he jumped and rolled back, putting his sword and shield away before drawing his own bow, he landed on one knee and drew back an arrow, as he did all the light around the tip of the arrow seemed to be sucked into a void, "Who asked you to interfear?" he yelled as he released the arrow.

Tabais did not stop pursuing the dark copy even as he jumped back. He charged on forward. Wreathing himself in flame, he concentrated on a blade. He jumped to the side of the arrow for no more than a second, tapping it with his weapon and then twisting under it to continue his raging frenzy of attacks.  
As the arrow flew behind him, it began to glow, and quickly disintegrated with whips of flame.

"You gotta try better than that"

"Grrr...I didn't want to fight **you**!" Dark Link yelled his sword and shield reforming while he continued parrying and blocking the crazed pryo's assault.

"Yeah, well I wanted to try out my new weapons on someone out here. You just happened to be my 'target'" With that he swung down powerfully, a spiral of flames and light jetting off of him right into Dark Link's face.

As Link was making one of his charges, he felt his boot get caught on something. His fall was announced with a loud crash.

"AHHG," Links breath was torn from him. As his breath returned he shouted, "Leave him to me."

Far from there, a figure stood up cloaked… not necessarily in clothed cloaks…

"...I knew I smelt something fishy..." Ark had been watching the group from the stairs to Kakariko, his eyes wandered to the hunter "...Tsk...out by yourself and all alone...too bad I'm not interested in a conflict right now..." he said to himself.

After watching the battle for a brief moment, Samus decided to continue through the field and towards the stairs leading up to the village. She was almost certain that the ship was crashed in this region, and she was not about to get pulled away again

Ark just watched Samus carefully as she made her way towards him; he kept his cloaking up and backed further into the shadows…

* * *

Although a much more unpaired battle was going on outside, there was another one going inside the village, one probably much demented and dangerous.

"Melothee," Darithee whispers over the com, moving around behind the newcomer and doing something with his arm blade. He is redirecting the channel through which the exhaust from his phazon pack exits, moving it up to his right arm blade so that not only is it a particularly short flamethrower, but also a superheated blade.  
"Acknowledged," the other commando replies, sighting down the weapon she holds.

Having learned hand-to-hand combat on her light scimitars, she feels almost clumsy fighting with only one weapon - though she can do it if necessary. No, this is not a melee weapon at all. Instead, she pushes the knob on the back and a burst of intense power explodes forth. It is like a twenty-foot-long blade, scything across the battlefield in a flash of hellish violet light directly at the black-clad enemy.  
Darithee, meanwhile, already knows that that attack will be either deflected or dodged. As such, he stands just behind his enemy totally still and stealthed, prepared to react as she does to deal her a decisive blow.

006 screams in rage while dashing towards Kazuko, who had one hand occupied doing a shield and the other one with the cable.  
Seeing the ray coming she jumped up to dodge it, charging two black orbs.  
The Green Hacker leers; it's a matter of time before her guardian strikes.  
The visor turns on automatically, showing positions and standouts.  
Also, she was preparing mentally for the hacking she was about to execute.  
However, she could not finish asking herself the reason of the smirk her opponent has on her face… what was going on her mind? Was she really _that _demented?

Darithee suddenly appears just behind his enemy, swinging vertically downward with his right wristblade. The weapon, at the zenith of its swing, erupts in blue flames. He follows this attack, regardless of whether or not it hits, with a beam from his wrist cannon into his foe at point blank.  
Meanwhile, Ridley moves into position to add an additional strike of his own to the distraction.

006 screams as she is beaten up, both attacks hitting her on the back making her fall harshly in the ground.  
Trying to get up, Kazuko walks to her slowly, looking her at the eyes.  
The black cyber girl didn't look like wanting to give up, but she wasn't in the position to fight back.  
With hand raised, indicating the pirates it was ok to back off and stop, the green hacker lifted 006 in order to plug the cable behind her head.  
It matches perfectly with the innings of the other CG unit, as her eyes suddenly show an expression of fear for the first time.

"I'll start hacking..." she announces coolly, much like a computer

-- Will now access Unit CG006 --

The process was smooth, nothing seemed to go wrong.  
This seemed even strange for the own hacker, as she had expected for firewalls or counter measures for such thing, things that she was already prepared with  
Wasn't she different from the other units? Wasn't she the most powerful unit of them all?

And yet she laid there, being hacked as the rest. It would all be over soon.

However… then, just as she was already going to go into the submenus of 006's system, she felt a strong grip on one of her arms.  
It was not other than the black cyber girl, smiling evilly, her red eyes piercing into her own soul.

Something was wrong… _very_ wrong… and she couldn't do anything about it…

"_Impossible… when plugged in… none of the units are able of free movement…"_ Kazuko's mind raced quickly, thinking of the many reasons that could be possible but none matched. When she entered her sister's units, it was such the hold that basically she placed them in a sort of 'comatose' in which none where able to move, talk, or even at some point if she desired, live. And there she was, moving and smirking. How was that even possible to begin with? How can she _hack_ the hacker…

And that was when it hit her…

Her green eyes widened, looking unconsciously towards Darithee, probably trying to make him note in what situation he was…

_--Backfire system will activate --_

"Backfire?" she repeated softly, still giving that lost look at him.

She was now utterly confused: somebody, something, had gotten within her head and was not only seeing what she had, but actually...  
6 started to laugh manically for everyone's surprise, almost able to stand up completely.

"You fool... my protocols marked me right... you _where_ going to use this as a last resource...and now here's your price…"

-- System CG003 has been accessed successfully. --  
Actions to take?

Looking at the pirate trio and then at her 'sister', she licked her lips slowly as if savoring what would come next.

Just after that, she spoke in a grim and cold voice

"Format disk... please"

Format... in other words, in computer language it meant...  
Kazuko started to scream in pain, although this wasn't physical, but deeper.  
She was completely immobilized due to her own hacking, falling on her knees while holding her head with her hands as she continued screaming and screaming, her eyes rolling behind her sockets – or seemingly doing so.

She was completely defenseless against the dark girl's attack, which was at the moment at 50 of progress.

Darithee snarls and steps over to his enemy at this, lifting her by the throat.

"You have ten seconds," he snarls, bringing his face close to hers, "to give me a reason not to squeeze your head off your neck." As he says this, his grip tightens to the point just before it becomes impossible to move air through the larynx, so that she can still reply.  
Melothee, meanwhile, has Encarathee -who is on her way down the mountain, along with Rekthee, Galamee being needed for his medical expertise in the infirmary- on the com and has extended her own universal connector unit towards Kazuko.

"You may do it if you wish..." 006 manages to say within gasps, still smirking "But that won't save her... nor them..."

Raising her hand as she could, she pointed to a random spot. She was probably referring to the other Cyber Girls.

"In this…world we…are stuck… there is no…administrator… if she gets knocked down… the system will try to create a _new_ administrator… that shall be me… _Me_, the strongest… one of them… the only real …cyber girl… me… unit 006… the Black Chaos!"

Irked by the comments, the Commando decides to tighten his grip even more so she would just be able to breathe, yet not speak.

"Hurry up, Encarathee!" Melothee says over the com, navigating the unfamiliar menus that are used for hacking, using them to upload a prewritten virus designed to create a backdoor, then another that's designed to freeze the system completely. Software is the other commando's forte, Melothee's good with hardware!  
"Fine, fine, we'll be down in another couple cycles!"

Kazuko was moving with 'pain'.  
Each one of her memories where going down to zero, and there was no stoping it, no way to turn it off...

"YAMETE!! (Stop it!)" she screamed constantly, until the point she started to pull out her own hair.

The headphones started to slip slightly due her seizure-like movements, going slightly under her ears.

Breathing heavily, she then started to grip her chest, arms crossed and with her sight towards the dark sky.

The deletion was already getting too far and was the main reason she couldn't scream at all now: she had basically forgotten how to…

Encarathee soon arrives, slaming with a loud _crack!_ into a nearby rock, a shouted 'Sorry!' sounding from higher up the mountain.

"Oww..." she mutters "That is the _last time_ Rekthee convinces me to let him throw me down the mountain."  
"Encarathee!" Melothee says urgently pulling out her universal cord. "Memory files are just disappearing!"  
"Oh, well that's bad. Fortunately I only know of one way to _really_ delete files off the drive, and that takes rather longer than it's happening now, so we should be fine. Or if nothing else we can just do a direct link to her onboard computer, copy the program structure off the others, add some hacking protocols I'll write myself, and do a memory dump from our autologs and her sisters' memory files" Encarathee says with a peculiar air of calmness, kneeling next to the writhing female on the ground and holding her down with her foot so that she can put in her own universal adapter. "You just keep Darithee from tearing off whatsername's head. I expect Lord Ridley'll want to interrogate her later."

Melothee nods, turning and placing a hand on Darithee's forearm.

"Peace, friend. We may need her," she says to him in the guttural Zebesian tongue.  
"I will have peace when her body lies strewn across the ground," the other commando barks, grip tightening slightly.

Melothee's own clasp on his forearm tightens as well.

"You are commando, and her life may yet be worth something!"

This causes Darithee to pause, then abruptly drop his enemy to the ground, lowering his wrist cannon to aim directly at her face as he does so. Seeing that this is all she's getting out of him, the tinkerer drops her own arms to her sides and sighs.

006 gasps for air as she finally is released, giving some chuckles and watching with amusement the suffering of her own kin.

That was at least until…

_"Sadako... please..."  
_

006's eyes widened as her evil expression dismissed.  
Something had awakened within her.  
Could it be possible? Wasn't 'she' dead already?

The cable which was on the back of the black cyber girl's head is expelled, making it return to its origin.

When this happens, Kazuko finally stopped trashing and fell on her place over her back. She was still panting hardly but other than that she remained still and rigid. Too rigid for anyone's likeness.

Her eyes where blank and with an expression of horror on them.  
Encarathee was right on a thing, the files could be recovered. Yet, it's not one of the best feelings…still, that didn't explain 6's rare behavior, as she was grapping her head and with body curled in a ball.

"I though I had killed you already..." she replies on her language, half angry and half surprised.

Darithee's eyes narrow beneath his helmet. Killed who?

_"Why are__ you mad to see me again Sadako? Why did you try to harm Kazuko?"_

"SHUT UP!!"

006 raised herself on her knees.  
Hands where still on her head, an inner struggling had started.

"You where supposed to be death..." she continues replying in Japanese "I was sure I terminated you for good"

_"But that would mean killing your own soul... or what's left of it..."_

_  
_"IT DOES NOT CARE" She continued "FOR I ONLY SEEK TO GET RID OF YOU AND FULFILL MY MISSION... FIND A PURPOUSE!!"

Lowering her head, with hands still on that position, she negated with her head.  
Had 006 gone crazy completely? Or was it something else?  
Encarathee, meanwhile, is unhurriedly navigating the familiar menus and such as she goes hunting for memory files.

She sits down cross-legged next to Kazuko's unmoving form, fingers twitching slightly. When not under duress (like limited-time hacking operations for the Organization), she often uses the menus in her HUD as practice for when she's forced to hack manually using a keyboard.

"Aaaand...there! Found them!" she says with some degree of smugness in her voice. "She did a pretty thorough job of deleting them, though. I had to go some six levels in to find these. I expect the long term memory files are further down, but the more recent stuff is restored...now. Once I get a hold of the other memories, I'll reboot the system'n see where we are then. What do you think?"  
"You're the only one who knows what she's doing at all, Encarathee," Melothee reminds the pirate's hacker.  
"Oh. Right. Sometimes I forget you guys're all computer neanderthals."  
"Gee, thanks."  
"Noo problem."

* * *

_**Mission 39 - End**_

* * *

….Oh… battles! And the conclusion of the _Black Chaos_ Saga which if you didn't notice, started from the first 'mission' of this Second Season.

What secret does this new Cyber Girl holds? What are the pirates going to do with an approaching Samus? Will Dark Link get away from this predicament? And what's Ark's mission over there? What happened with Jaith and Xion?

All on the next episode of this fic!

See you next mission!


	9. Mission 40 The Lost Light

Disclaimer:

_Phew… what a long hiatus. But Da Mangaka is back! _

_Let's get a go go!_

_PD: School kills…_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"_Sadako… Why are you mad to see me again?. Why did you try to harm Kazuko?"_  
"SHUT UP!! You where supposed to be death…I was sure I terminated you for good"  
_"But that would mean killing your own soul... or what's left of it..."  
_"IT DOES NOT CARE! FOR I ONLY SEEK TO GET RID OF YOU AND FULFILL MY MISSION... FIND A PURPOUSE!!"

What, Darithee wonders, is going on with this woman? Talking to herself at a time like this? And who is she yelling at?

_"I can't let you do that... but if you insist..."  
_"Don't you DARE..."

_-- Units will now shift --_

Suddenly, 06 outbursted in screams.  
Falling to the ground, her appearance started to change.  
Where there was black it was now changing to white.  
Even her hair was getting shorter and gaining a lighter color.

"You little..."

And then, she stopped.  
There were some wiring sounds coming out from her head that although slightly silent it was still audible.  
Her face full of wrath and rage started to shift to a more confused and still one, up to the point of where she seemed to lose even consciousness.

_-- Unit CG 005 will now turn up --_

'6' started to move again, kneeling on her place.  
The look on her eyes where far more gentle from the previous form.

"I'm sorry Sadako..." she said softly.

**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**

**Season 2**

**Mission**** 40 – The Lost Light**

_-- CG003 system --_

_Data shall now be displayed.  
System name: 003  
Creation: 1990/04/13  
Default Language package: Japanese  
Secondary Language package: English  
Other Language package detected: Files are currently corrupted due format interruption, please reinstall the files and try again  
System Serial no. : 03KM103.521a_

_--Memory usage data --_

_Cyber Project Files: Ready  
Language package: Ready, though some files may be corrupted  
Human System Files: Currently, files have been heavily damaged or corrupted.  
System Responds by the name: File has been moved or deleted_

_-- K3 system --_

_Currently, 03's K3 system is unstable.  
Reasons for such abnormal activity are still in investigation.  
Will display data:_

_Module 1 is heavily damaged. Format was requested but stopped drastically.  
Module 2 has no changes or damage to report. Still, a scan should be made to this module  
Module 3 is heavily damaged. Disturbance was presented causing a chain reaction. Expect confusion and wrath._

"Hmm..." Encarathee says, looking down on Kazuko's physical form for a moment before shifting back into the menus.

She opens a command window, shifting it to voice command through a direct link (so that she's talking directly to the computer through her connection, rather than to Kazuko who would relay the auditory input to the computer) so that she can continue working on restoring memories.

"System 003," she says while she navigates her way through define K3 system purpose. Then, define purpose of Modules 1, 2, and 3."

The response wasn't given at the instant which was something odd for the pirate's hacker, as she was clear on the order and was certain it had been given.

However, all doubt was cleared as the girl's hacker started to move on her own, with tottering and frozen movements that might define her as a broken doll.

Slowly, she accommodates into a position in which 'she' finds more 'comfortable', kneeling and sitting on her legs just in a traditional way they do.

As much as this response seemed to be one to expect from a fully conscious Kazuko, such was discarded as they saw her face: expressionless.

She could clearly go like any tossed android from the many dumps of the Federation, although she was far from being such.

"The K3 system" even the words from the girl lack feeling at all. They are cold and very likely coming from a machine "Is a short term for 3 times 'kokoro'. This last word may either mean 'hearth, soul or mind'. The purpose for such system is to provide a more 'lively' and 'normal' actions.  
This system can be shut down though, shifting from the 'basic' form to 'cyber' mode. Be warned that this system does not reply to 'normal' computer basis and it's actual function is even unknown for me as 003."

"Ah," Encarathee says quietly. "So that's what defines this 'cyber mode' we dealt with before...003, are the modules redundancies, or do they function as separate aspects of heart, soul, and mind? And if they are such, define which module governs which aspect."

"I as 003 cannot define the functions of the K3 system. Still, I can provide you which module is which: Module one is mind, 2 is soul and 3 is heart. Apparently, they all work together"

Of course 003 would not be able to explain as she is now.  
Machines fail to know the minimum expression of feeling.

Meanwhile, the confused Commando looks at the now white girl, frowning.

"Did I miss something?"

The white girl simply looks at the ground.  
She looked quite sad and tried to escape the pirate's gaze.

"What just happened?" Melothee asks over the com, apparently as confused as Darithee.  
"I have _no_ idea," the other commando replies.  
"Do you think we should ask? She doesn't seem to be the same person. I'd call it multiple personality disorder."  
"In someone part machine?"  
"It's not unheard of for two AIs to be loaded into the same chassis. It makes the mech unstable, though, so it's rarely done without _very_ careful monitoring and internal safeguard protocols."  
"Alright...I assume you want me to do it?"  
"You are the diplomat."  
"Yeah, whatever," Darithee says aloud, crouching next to the girl in white. "Is there something I can do to help?" he asks gently. Sometimes it works better to deal with the problems of the person first to garner trust, then move on to questions when they're more likely to answer them.

The white one is unsure if to reply or not.  
But seeing there is no harm from the pirates coming to her, she decides to speak.

"Please kill me..."

"Alright," Encarathee says. "Now we're getting somewhere. Module one is mind, which is what would have been directly attacked by the backlash. It was stopped because its files are everywhere but where they need to be. Module two is soul, and undamaged. The being we call Kazuko is still okay. Module three is heart, which was disrupted by extension of the scattering of Module one, which would naturally make her rather unsure of the situation and rather upset about it. Alright, I think I've got this. If this is telling me everything, all I have to do is put Module one back together. First thing's first, though: 003, begin maximum level diagnostic of Module 2. Identify all discrepancies and present them to me in a window, but do _not_ attempt to repair any discrepancies or damages beforehand."

"Understood, will start scanning..."

For an instance she quieted down.  
The silence lasted several minutes, where the normal scanning processes would be marked by a usual wiring.  
Finally, she speaks again

"Visor will turn on to display details."

The translucid window turns up but instead of displaying the information inside like it does, it shows them on the outside for better reading to the pirates.

_-- Scan results shall be displayed --_

_Module 2 has no dangerous damage.  
Only one abnormality was found.  
Files recognized as 'name' has been moved or deleted.  
Other files attached are either missing or moved._

Encarathee reads through the window, not missing a beat in her unending search for the older memory files. She's managed to get _most_ of them back, but...wait a minute!

"Unit 003, is there a defragment command? A command that automatically organizes files with similar data tags into what folder they originally came from?"

"Yes, there is. But the interrupted formatting caused data to scramble up. Other seems to be missing or have been deleted.  
Defragmentation is a good resource, but many files would still be lost or misplaced."

Back with the other pirates, Darithee blinks. The response from the girl in white was certainly unexpected.

"I'm not going to kill you," he says. "First of all we have protocols against that kind of thing. And second, we've got an entire team of your sisters incapacitated and whatever knowledge you might have could be useful. We might need your help."

"It would be better if you finish me off... That way, we'd find peace at last..."

Closing her eyes solemnly, she started to cry softly. This girl didn't mean any harm at all. She was clearly sincere about such thing.

So radically different from the other one in black…

"Peace comes to us all when it will. Attempting to bring it to ourselves can only end in more tears," Darithee says softly, moving slightly closer. "And as I said, I'm not going to kill you. If when the Girls heal they decide to kill you, then so be it. But your life is not mine to take."

The white one flinches in fear. Would the others finish her anyways?  
No...She remembered that time. Back when they did shoot, it was because she had begged so eagerly, not because the group wanted to...

"Then help me." she grasped Darithee's 'arm' "Help me turn Sadako back to normal..."

"If we can help, then tell us how," Darithee says, raising a hand to grip her wrist in return.

"…If I managed to restore all the deleted files, would defragmentation work correctly?" Encarathee asks, still working. Most of the files are back in place where memories are concerned, but she simply cannot find that stupid name file!

"Probably" she simply says.

"003, is there some form of search function for the level of files I am currently on?" she asks, hoping for _some_ kind of help on that.

The white one turns her attention to Kazuko.  
Noticing the difficulty that Encarathee has, she decides to go over and help.

"Step back please" she said timidly.

Looking for the cable behind the hacker's head, she took it out and then grabbed the blue leader's red orb, which was lying on the ground – probably dropped in battle.

After tapping it slightly by the sides, a small port opened, big enough for the cable to be connected and as it was doing so there was a soft white glow for some seconds before it returned back to normal  
Once this was done, she sat in the same position the hacker was, on her knees.

"003... import the following files within this device..."

With the same response time as with Encarathee, the one in green moved her head slowly towards the one in white, eyes expressionless.  
Though the white one had not said which files, the hacker was already downloading the data to her drive, being signaled by the usual whirring sound.  
It was a quick 2 minute process in which apparently all the important and loss data was recovered in which after done, the cable retracted itself back towards the owner.  
The one in white rose up and stepped back seconds later

"I think that should do it..." she smiled faintly, holding the gem on her hands carefully

"And _that_ is what I was looking for!" Encarathee says. "003, run defragmentation and reboot system!"  
"There, now," Darithee says, inwardly relieved that Kazuko should be okay now. "If you can do things like that, it would just be a waste to kill you. Dying would only keep things like this from happening."

"But still..."  
"Defragmentation had already been run" the hacker interrupted, announcing her latest status "Reboot will start"

This task takes longer than somebody expected, at some point it give a bit of desperation of to when it will start and finish.

Although the reason behind this could be because she had to probably attach more data or make links to it again.  
Or maybe, because she had to get use to them and to where they where.  
Up to the point where there seems to be no reply, suddenly, the hacker gasps.  
The white one looks onto her 'sister' curious.

"Where...?"

Kazuko has a confused look on her eyes as she watches at everyone.  
It seems a dream, so distant…  
Then she saw her.  
It's that girl in white. She could remember her slightly.  
Staring at her seemed to make her recover much of her back.

"Hi…ro…ko..." she spoke, almost whispering and as a question. She probably wasn't fully adapted to her state.

The girl in question nodded; there was some sort of happiness in her small smile, although there was some sort of preoccupation on them too, one that the hacker couldn't manage to catch.  
To this, the one in green also smiled in return, looking around the terrain to get used to it again.

Then she found the group of pirates just beside her… and most closely to her was her now assigned protector which took her some time to recognize again.

"Da…ri…thee..."

After this, she fainted, probably tired by all the stress.

Beneath his helm, Darithee smiles in relief. He kneels next to Kazuko, delicately taking her into his arms and rising to his feet. His gaze turns back to the girl in white.

"Hiroko, is it? You'll forgive me, but I feel that we should adjourn to the ship. Please join us."

Encarathee, Melothee, and Rekthee (who is now, finally, at the bottom of the mountain) gather together around Ridley, who is now crouching on the ground. The four of them move to cover the area, indicating that the diplomat and the possible friend to proceed them.

Hiroko nods. It's been long time since she's heard her name.  
To the scientist she was only 05.  
Sadako, who's 06's name, also referred her as 05.  
But, back in Akihabara, before everything, she was simply Hiroko Kobayashi.  
She wasn't sure if to follow, not because of untrustiness to these creatures who had offered not only help to her but to the remaining sisters.

No, it was for their own safety: Sadako could just wake up in any moment and go in a murderous rampage to destroy it all.  
That was her only worry, which was her only task now. Keep her 'asleep'  
Later after meditating, she was sure that, somehow, everything could be solved.  
So she decided to follow them, keeping in mind all that positive thought in mind.

* * *

"Heh… yeah, well I wanted to try out my new weapons on someone out here. You just happened to be my 'target'"

"Why…I'm flattered..."

Dark Link and Tabais where still battling in the nearby of Kakariko's entrance, basically burning all to the ground granted by the 3rd son of the Angel of Darkness

The shadow of hero used his shield pushing forwards with all his might as he furiously lashed out with his own blade in a series of rapid jabs.

"You should be…gick!" The blade caught Tabais's side a little. "Gosh, still getting used to these. Oh well!" He burst into flame and rammed forward, emitting a great amount of light as he began a second wave of attacks, trying to be a bit more cautious."

Link arose from the ground to see Tabias scratched by the dark blade. It must not have caused too much damage, because soon Tabias was on the attack again.

Engulfed in flame, aided by Din's fire, he once again charged at Dark Link.

Link still could feel the power of the Triforce surging through him, but because Tabias and Dark Link were so tightly intertwined, Links blow could mistakenly land on Tabias. In order to attack, Link would have to wait for the two to move apart.

"...Enough playing around!" Dark Link fell backwards and disappeared into the shadows on the ground, he reformed out of the shadow of a rock behind Tabais, only a few meters away from Link.

The shadow whipped out his bow and formed three black arrows in his hand, he pulled back the first one, a icy blue light surrounded it and the temperature around the arrow dropped dramatically, before he released it at the pyromancer, he quickly drew back his second one, it also glowed with the same icy blue light as well before he released it, the final arrow though, when drawn back sucked in all the surrounding light into a void like before, and the shadow kept this arrow ready incase his plan to freeze the pryomancer with two magical arrows of ice worked

"Watch Out," the Hero warned his friend Tabias, as the arrows were loosed at him. Hopefully his warning was sounded in time.

"WOH! Holy Crap!" Tabais had managed, though just barely, to jump to the side, dodging both arrows. "Oh, you wanna play too? Fine, but that doesn't stop me!" Tabais raised his hand, forming flaming replicas of the arrows that had been fired at him. "Burn!" He threw them, knowing that he had complete control over their path.

The Hero saw jets of flame come from Tabias just when he was already set in the motions of attacking Dark Link. All he could think about was running that foul creature through.

"What the?" Dark Link noticed Link's lunge and jumped back evading his slashes, "Hmph, does the definition of the word _fair fight_ mean anything to you fools anymore?" he dropped his bow and arrow which both just faded into shadows he formed his shield and used them to deflect the flaming arrows coming straight for him he reached behind him and formed a bomb, a light hiss filled the air as he tossed it at Link and sank back into the ground while saying, "Play time's over kiddies..."

Link, hearing the notable hiss of a bomb, rolled as far as he could and then ducked behind his shield. The impact would surely not affect him much in this defensive stance.

The bomb exploded, though all it did was leave a black mark on the ground and perhaps put some pressure on Link's shield.

Dark Link formed under the shadow of a large tree by the ranch entrance and whistled to gain the attention of Link and Tabais.

"Come and get me!" he said with a gleam in his red eyes as he lifted his shield in front of him and held his sword behind him, and just waited for either of them to make a move.

"I feel that I should go alone," Link whispered "I feel this is something I must do on my own."

In Link's mind he knew that this was his fight. He could not risk his friend's life over a battle that was his own.

"That _thing_ is waiting for me. I know that this is a trap, but I cannot avoid it. I've been waiting for this for some time," Link told his faithful companion as he drew and notched a light arrow. He would have warned his shadowy friend but Link did not want to completely give himself away. He then slowly made his way to the ranch.

* * *

Back on the village's entrance, Samus looked up the stairs leading to Kakariko.

They were dark, but if something were to come out, she could handle it. Besides, she was in a not so sparing mood. She proceeded up, the visor glowing eerily green as she went into the shadows cast by the high stone walls.

As she walked up the stairs, she continued looking slowly about, and checking the darker areas.

She got up to the landing and looked back out into the field.

She looked back up the second flight and proceeded up, her boots giving off a metallic echo off the stone steps which echoed off the high walls.

Behind her was Ark, who just watched Samus from the shadows arguing in his head whether to attack her.

The current time of night benefited him and his cloaking abilities that would be normally useless in daylight, though it would only be useful to ambush her.

He decided to wait and see what the hunter's intentions were before making any actions, while following her.

Just in case, he kept his cannon raised up while keeping distance.

As Samus stepped up the last step and moved the wall of the 'corridor', she looked around the corner out the village beyond the gate. There appeared to be no villagers out so she moved around and set off through the pathway and headed pass the gate. She stopped after just passing an oddly shaped tree and looked up the path leading from the village and to the mountain trail. She turned and walked towards it, jumping over the path leading to the higher lever of the village and proceeded forward towards the second gate.

"_...Hmmm... she seems to be looking for something... possibly those pirates..." _Ark thought as he continued following her _"Heh, perhaps I can use her to eliminate the pirates... and then salvage any technology then have for my own use...that is... if she can take care of the pirates..._'

Samus paused just past the gate and listened. She could hear a slight rumbling set off, and there was a slight tremor t the ground.

The rumbling grew louder, and so did the tremor, until a crunching sound came, and a slight jolt.

Silence. How odd…

She continued forward, boots crunching along the dirt of the trail.

A small blip came on radar, and she turned around a stone cliff wall and spotted the source of the blip. It was one of those insectiod like creature with the single eye and body structure. Not wanting to alert anybody with cannon fire, she jumped over the creature and proceeded up the slope.

Ark continued to follow Samus, walking past the insectoid creature which didn't even seem to notice anything move past it.

Sudenly, as she walked on, she spoke out in a normal tone, and quite casually.

"Why are you following me Ark...?"

"Heh, you have quite sharp senses...Your going after the pirates aren't you?" He responded also in a casual manner, though he kept cloaked.

"Maybe... Maybe not... What's it to you?" she replied, still walking.

"I have...my reasons for wanting to be rid of the space pirates..." Ark said, as he kept following her.

"As do I."

She reached the second trail leading back on itself that rose up at a steeper and angle, and went back around part of the mountain. She jumped the rest of the way, and walked up along the path near the wall.

"How about a temporary alliance then...until the pirates are eliminated...?" Ark said, in an almost sincere tone as he trailed close to Samus, but kept his distance, just in case.

"Nope."

Though he was too close by her standards, the last thing she needed was a fire fight to alert whoever was on the mountain.

Ark sighed at the response

"Very well then, I don't want a conflict anyways... and plus, I have my own job to do... tracking down this supposed Shadow temple and all... I'll see you some other time then..." He grinned and turned around, walking back down the mountain to the village below, but this time, when he passed by the insectoid creature, he drew his energy blade and sliced through it, causing it to scream and fall apart in blue flames,

'_With any luck the pirates and Samus will eliminate each other..._' he thought to himself.

* * *

**Mission 40 – End**

* * *

Well, the CGA are fine (I think), the battle against Dark Link might take longer … and Ark's up to something

What might that be?

And did you miss me? 

Oh well... anyways here is your new chapter of the Fanfic!

See you next mission!


	10. Mission 41 HFTA

Otanjoubi-omedetou Singer-kun

_Otanjoubi-omedetou Singer-kun!_

_As for Jun 17__th__, the creator of the wildest crossover hits the 18__th__ mark!_

_So what am I? Just a humble servant making a transcription the many adventures of these characters for through out these 3 years._

_3 years! In August! ZOMG! Longest RP and RP-based Fanfic ever! I think we should be in the Guinness world record by now XD_

_For now, have a happy summer! _

_PD: Expect some special features this summer and some character interviews! Suggest me who and what questions shall be done!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"This" Darithee says while the group approaches the ship, stepping forward and coming to a stop next to the door "is our home on this planet, and the method we used to get here. It is Lord Ridley's personal spacecraft, called T3h Ridleyship. Yes, that is its name, and yes my companions have all commented to Lord Ridley that it's a terrible name. I like it, personally, but that's just me."

As he finish saying this, he elbows the button next to the (disabled) airlock, causing the outer and inner doors to swing open (since his armor automatically transmitted an identification code when he pushed the button), and steps inside.

"To the right is the 'living room', which is where we take our meals and relax. From there is the Bridge and the lift down to the Hold. To the left are our quarters and the infirmary, where your sisters are being treated for injuries sustained in the desert. We can go back that way in a moment, but I feel that it would be a good idea for me to...well, sure, let's go. Kazuko should be checked for physical damage anyway."

**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**

**Season 2**

**Mission**** 41 – The Hyrule Free Treaty Agreement**

Link was currently rushing quickly towards the entry of the ranch, using one of the light arrows to make it easier to guide him, as well to make sure nothing like skullkids came up all of a sudden. The least he needed where more distractions.

He wanted to end the battle right there and right now…

As he saw the unmistakable glimmer of the light arrow, Dark Link unleaned from the tree he was while waiting, narrowing his eyes while waiting for his counter part to do a move.

"Come now other half, let's settle this the old fashion way, blade to blade..." The shadow grinned.

"As you wish," Link snarled. Once again the power of the Triforce charged through him. An aura of light enveloped around him as he put away his bow and drew his sword and shield.

The Shadow of the Hero simply chuckled, copying Link's combat stance perfectly, his own dark aura forming around him

Seeing his shadow copy his stance made the Hero of Time flash back to that all but forgotten fight in the water temple all those years ago.

"_Remember, strike fast then get out of the way_" Link told himself within his head. After the short pause Link began unleashing a masterful combination of swipes and thrusts, which was countered with the same skill by the shadow.

Neither of them seemed to give up, their slashes flaring sparks in the darkness of the night, briefly illuminating where they where.

It was with this small but furious glimmer that a 'guest' managed to find the two again.

It was Tabais, who in the interest of making this exchange interesting, though still pondering why this green-clad man called him 'companion' and 'friend,' gave a great flaming leap, landing nearby the tree the two were fighting next to.  
He touched both of his blades in the tree's trunk and began to concentrate. After only a couple moments, the tree was pulsing as it had been destabilized.

Tabais leaped from it to safety, as the tree went off with twice the force of a bomb.

"Woh! Sweeeet!"

The powerful shockwave left Link, once again, on the ground and gasping for breath.

He could not see what had happened to his shadowed counterpart.

His eyes were so blurry, from the blow, that Dark Link could have been right behind him. Suddenly Link wondered why he had been calling this...Tabias fellow his friend… He must have been light headed from lack of food and the now many times he had fallen on his face.

"_Soon I need a good nights sleep and a hot plate of food, so I can regain my senses"_, Link thought to himself.

Also, much like his counterpart, Dark Link was sent onto the ground.

"_May thousands of curses fall on this damn interlopers_" He slowly got back onto his feet, using his sword to support him. He quickly turned to Tabais with every intention of slicing him into pieces but was instantly stopped when he heard the voice of Ganondorf in his head.

'_Dark Link! Return to the castle immediately..._'

"...Ahhh curses...looks like I have to cut this fight short...but I _will_ be back, mark my words!" With that the shadow turned away from Link and …companion (to call it so) and quickly slipped into the shadows to escape.

The Hero dashed towards the leaving shadow but with a small poof of smoke and yet another small shockwave, they made him cover until he was no more.

"He got away!" Link shouted. "This is your fault. Why did you have to go around blowing trees apart when I was in the middle of a fight!" he steamed at the fire thrower. "…even though it was very kind of you to give me help…" Link said in a kinder tone, going back to a much harsher one "…that did not give you a right to jump in, and ruin things for me."

Tabais let his head go limp to his left side.

"Hey, look who's talkin. I just got these babbies," he brought up the bladed gloves on his hands, "I just wanted to try them out on someone fun!"

The Pyros's eyes looked shifty then, and he smiled, straitening his head up. "How about you!? You look fun! Yes, you! You'll make a fine plaything!" With his mind made up, Tabais leapt forward, bringing a fury of blades down upon the hero of time.

"_You'll make a fine play thing...?"_ The thought registered just in time for Link to raise his shield and block the first few blows. Although, soon the fire lover was beginning to land cuts and slices onto Links flesh.

Out of desperation Link pushed the man back with his shield and began masterfully dancing with his beloved blade. His grace with the sword could be appreciated as a form of art. Link was now a master-painter the most deadly artwork.

Tabais finaly fell back, nursing a few nicks and cuts.

"Oh yeah! This is great! Man, I should have found you a long time ago. How'd you get so tough? You're as hard as one of my brothers!"

After gaining his breath he ducked down and slid in to give more effective blows, instead of those that caused little damage and could be easily blocked.  
His new posture was low to the ground, and his attacks came up, attempting to strike from under the shield where it was more difficult to block.

But just as things where getting 'fun' for the Pyro, a sudden bolt of energy, followed with a blow of ice, made him literally 'cool out' from the battle. His other 2 brothers have just arrived, bringing alongside Charade and Drake.

"Tabais, what the _hell_ are you doing?" Jace looked almost as hot as Tabais usually does. That is to say, hot with rage.

"Having fun. Grr..." Tabais winced as Link's sword cut into his arm.  
"Fool, cease this idiocy at once. You were not given orders." The monotone En almost sounded as forceful as his older brother through his singular choice of voice.

"Tabais!" a voice echoes around the clearing, and the darkness of the night suddenly becomes focused in one singular area. A sphere appears there, and abruptly it shatters and spreads into a pair of wings. Enclosed in these wings was a body, which stretches out into a nine-foot-tall humanoid behemoth.  
"You are well aware of the precarious nature of our situation. You will be dealt with later; to your room!" Ankokutenshi says forcefully (though never yelling), pointing a finger at his son. Tendrils of darkness reach up from the ground, wrapping around the pyromancer's body and causing him to slowly fade from sight from the feet up.

"_Whoa, snap! Wouldn't want to get on his bad side..." _Charade thought feeling the energy coming from off of Ankoku as he just sent his youngest to his room_._

Before his head faded away, Tabais's face could be seen, screwed up in disappointment.

"Damn." was the last thing that was heard before he disappeared.

The two other brothers knelt in respect.

"I am sorry, Father, as the oldest I should have restrained Tabais from his foolish joy-seeking ways. My deepest apologies. I shall accept his punishment."  
"No, Father, I could have most easily captured him. It is I who as at fault for not using my ability in a way that most greatly serves our cause."

Charade could have said something right here. But caught herself from doing so rather than go against better judgment.

…but seeing Jace kneels and ask to accept punishment for somebody else? That was odd. Not so much odd as a shock.

"As I said, it will be dealt with later. Now the best I can do is damage control. You two may remain here or return to the Citadel of the Void, your choice," Ankoku says, turning to Link and kneeling in front of him so that their eyes are on just about the same level.  
"I must apologize for the behavior of my youngest. He is crafty and hotheaded," the giant says to the Hero. "My name is Ankokutenshi, translated in the language of my Lords (may their souls lie in eternal peace) as 'The Angel of Darkness'. I wish for nothing of the sort, but I do wish to escape from my ancient home in the void of absolute nothingness. What is your name?"  
In truth, Ankoku already knows this human's name, but pleasantries in this world apparently dictate that it would be better to act as if he doesn't

En and Jace just stood wordless as they saw their father work on the Hero of Time. Both were stock still and filled with awe and respect of their creator. Neither moved nor said a word. They scarcely even breathed as Ankoku negotiated the position of the four bound in nothingness.

Link's eyes grew large with astonishment.

_The Angel of Darkness..._after lowering himself from his nine foot mountainous form to meet the eyes of The Hero of Time still held complete command of the situation.

Link had seen many amazing things in his adventures, but this creature was by far the most interesting.

After a slight pause Link returned.

"I am Link, known by some as The Hero of Time. But all you need know so far is that I am the one who will not allow you to harm this land or those who live in it. By no means do I wish to offend you, clearly if you wished to come hear by force you would have already made your move. For now please tell me of what you desire of this world."

"What I want from this land is simple: a place to live, for my children to roam free and feel the wonders of the nature which my realm has not seen for a thousand millenia" Ankoku says.

Pleasantries now complete, he produces a chair from a portal of darkness behind him and takes a seat in it. Producing another for Link, should he desire such a thing.

"I will, of course, bring to this plane my castle, the Citadel of the Void, but it will float in the sky. I will not ask for tithes, for I and my children have no need for food, drink, or anything of those other basic things your species require for survival, and I will disturb no one. There will be the occasional scuffle between our races, but this is something which is to be anticipated when integrating another species into a society."  
He pauses for a moment before going on. "I will not, however, tolerate the oppression of my people under _any_ circumstances."

Link, just realizing that his weapon was still drawn, sheathed his sword. While he was reaching back, he felt a searing pain in his middle: one of Tabias's last blows must have sliced deeply into his lower belly.

The realization that he was now bleeding out was quite a shock, but still Link held his possession strong. He would not let this 'angel' see him falter.

He took the seat that was clearly meant for him: it clearly was a welcome comfort for the pain he was now feeling.

"Why should I trust you? What have you ever done that will prove that you do not mean to harm those who I have sworn to protect?"

Ankoku pauses for a moment, studying the hero before him.

"You should know that, in my land, there is no such thing as a star. As such, there is no light beyond what I make myself. I have created my people with a preference for light sources, but none of us need it to see. Where I am going with this is that I see, and smell, for that matter, the blood running from your wound. I...do not believe that I have created a healing spell which is useful on those who I did not create, however. Come, let us adjourn to elsewhere, where that wound can be bound or where a healing technique can be used."  
"That won't be necessary," Drake says as he approaches the two. "As Link probably remembers from our encounters, I am in fact an accomplished alchemist. Here."  
With that, the Zora holds out a bubbling red potion to Link. "This should heal that wound. You can either pour it on directly or drink it. Administering it directly is faster and more potent on one area, while drinking it will heal wounds all over your body. And it'll provide you with the reasonably pleasant taste I managed to work into this iteration."

Ankoku takes hold of this potion, holding it up to his eyes and studying it for a moment before holding it out to Link.

"An interesting skill, indeed. I will have to design a Tyran for a task like this. And as for your question, I haven't. I have not been in this land long enough to prove myself an ally or an enemy, and I have yet to provide you with any reason to trust me. You could attack me right now and be perfectly justified, as I am a monstrous creature who intents to bring his equally monstrous spawn into your world."

Link took hold of the potion and poured it down his throat.

"Thank you. I am beginning to understand your dispossession. To be without light is to be without hope in my eyes. You must also forgive me for being doubtful of your intentions. In my life-time I have held back the onslaught of many evils, and I can not let anyone harm the people and land that I love. But I want you to know that I have come to no conclusions as to your intentions from your form. I have known many creatures, some good and some bad, and I have found that the most fair can be the most evil while the foulest can be the best of heart."

"Of course you would be protective of your people. And as I said, I would do them no harm at any point provided that they observe the simple niceties given to members of equal status in society. As a matter of fact, your people would be _gaining_ from the transfer of my people to your world," Ankoku says after a moment. He settles back into his chair, going on, "My people have no need of food, drink, or lodging. This means that they have no need to work for money. They can work almost tirelessly, causing an explosion in technological progress. Furthermore, they could effortlessly cause an equal increase in living conditions for your entire people."

"All of what you say is very tempting, but how do I know that you won't rip us to shreds? I know that you don't have any need for food or water, but that doesn't mean you won't use your superior combat skills to destroy this land. I must ask that you prove yourself, by swearing an oath. Does your kind believe in bonds of blood?" Link asked.

Ankoku pauses, considering.

"My people...have never had need of such a thing. It is a ritual which I am afraid that even I, myself, am unfamiliar with. What is this 'bond of blood' you refer to, and what does it entail?"

"I'm guessing that you know what an oath is. Well, the bond of which I speak is a way to solidify an oath. There is no magic behind it, only the principals of honor. If you become a part of the bond, you seal yourself to your oath and the one in which you share the bond. But the bond works both ways, while I can ask something of you; you may also ask something of me. So you see a certain amount of trust is required from the start. This is because if I ask something simple of you, you would have the right to ask something unforgivable of me, and if I hoped to retain any dignity I would have to do as you ask. My terms are simple. You may stay in this land forever and in peace with the people of Hyrule, as long as you swear to come to the call of aid when we have need of you. If you agree to my terms, I must ask what you would have of me. Remember it can be anything. Because I do not wish to cheat you, I must tell you that agreeing with my terms ensures that you will be allowed to stay, so you may ask something else of me."

The Angel of Darkness pauses for another moment, proceeding to reply firmly.

"This oath, in its present form, is not one which I can agree to. My first priority is to my children the Tyrans. This oath states that I must maintain peace with your lands, but this is something which I will refuse to do should one of your people strike out at one of my people."

"As a part of my side of the oath, as long as your people are not harming Hyrule or its people, I will make sure that the people of this land will not harm you. I hold incredible sway with all the people of this land. I also can see why you would not want to be a part of this bond. It requires much trust, and your care for your people is admirable. I also would do anything to make sure the people I love will be safe."

"If you are unwilling to change your terms, then perhaps I can give you an alternative," Ankoku says, managing to keep the satisfaction out of his voice. That blood oath sounded a tad...dangerous. Not only is he honorable enough to keep it, but if someone managed to get hold of some of the blood he loses it could be disastrous, for his blood is like that of a dragon but far more potent.  
"Deep within your forest is a creature who was long ago imprisoned. The seal upon him has been weakened, and he and his army of undead warriors will soon sweep across the land in an endless tide of undeath. I have designed three new children who must be tested, and this is the perfect occasion. If you will give me a short time to construct them, then you may accompany them into the forest as a show of our willingness to come to the aid of your land."

"…constructing…?"

Jace looked up, his eyes twice their normal size.

"N-new children? Father? Um... How long has 'this' been going on?" Jace was, needless to say, thoroughly shocked. "Um..." He was now, effectively, rendered speechless.

En simply looked up, expressionless as always. "I must say, Father, this comes as a great surprise."

"Not too long. I got the idea for them just after I first opened the scrying pool to this land and managed to locate you, Jace," Ankoku says, looking over his shoulder at his two sons who remain present.  
Which brings up the question: what the heck is he going to do with Tabais?

"First of all thank you for your warning. And the aid you speak of, your children, I can see that they will be incredibly powerful, but how will I know that they will be able to be controlled. I know this land better than anyone; would you be willing to ask your children to follow my guidance and if necessary follow an order? If you cannot, I must ask you to not bring anymore outsiders to Hyrule."

"If you will guide them truly, then they will follow" Ankoku says simply, crossing his arms over his armored chest and settling comfortably into his chair. He neglects to mention that he will be watching over the group at all times in case anything goes wrong, because that could be taken as a sign of mistrust. In fact, it is merely a sign of fatherly paranoia for his children's safety.

* * *

As the group enters the ship, Ridley and the commandos break off and head toward the bridge to make sure there were no disturbances. It takes a minimum of three people to man every board on the bridge, after all, plus the fact that none of them really have any medical expertise or any reason to go back there.

Hiroko watches carefully.  
She had never seen something like that.  
Also, she was sure that neither her other self had seen such thing.  
However, at the mention of the rest of the group, grief comes to her.  
That makes her even quieter than she was before.

"Ok..." she simply replies, there is some shyness on her voice tone.

As the two of them enter the infirmary, Horathee looks up. He performs the equivalent of raising his eyeridges (since his face cannot be seen, it's among those gestures incorporated into the 'language' of fully armored soldiers).

First of all, someone who appears to be the one they were fighting, but clad in white now, is has just entered with him. And then there's that...protective air he has about him as he holds the green one. Peculiar…

"Don't ask, it'll be explained later," Darithee says, walking over to one of the beds (designed for patients who'll be there for a while, and there are eight of them along the walls).

He pulls back the bedding and places her down onto the downy surface, then pulls them over her since the room is kept rather cold (to promote sleep).

Darithee then straightens, turning to the two commandos and the Elite.

"Alright, I'm not going to explain everything because that'll take too long, but suffice to say that her name" said while indicating the girl in white "is Hiroko."

Horathee nods, still working on completely sealing Minako's reopened stomach injury. Vulthee makes time to wave a bloody, gauntleted hand in greeting, having just finished closing Yoshiko's chest wound. Yoko and Keiko have already been tended to physically by Galamee (who nods his armored head in her direction, being in the process of washing his hands off), but neither seems particularly interested in regaining consciousness despite the fact that they actually had minimal injuries, only curling up as they start feeling the cold of the place.

"Yoroshiku" the clad in white says, saluting giving a deep bow. This is not only a greeting but also a hidden way to ask for forgiveness, hinted on how deep the bow has been.

After rising up again, having look on the floor for several seconds to make the 'apology' even deeper, she looks up to what she sees of her sisters.  
Red, pain and wounds.  
How could she (referring to 06/Sadako) do such thing? What was the real thing behind such acts?  
She is rather unhappy about seeing them more than glad.

"I'll take that as a greeting," Galamee rumbles, Elite status making his voice deeper than is considered normal. He, having finished washing his claws, pulls the bedding down a bit on two of the beds and placing the two girls in them one at a time. There is a marked difference between the ways he does this from how Darithee did it on Kazuko, but it's subtle. He does it like a physician, where Darithee performs the act somewhat more..._something_.

The Elite can't put his claw on the word, but he knows as soon as he's alone in the room without anyone to tell, he'll figure out exactly what the word is and he'll feel like a retard.  
This is a guarantee, and it frustrates the Elite to no end.

"It is," Darithee says simply.  
"Managed to get a hold of a cipher, eh?" Vulthee asks, washing off her hands. "How'd you manage that?"  
"I'll explain later, but in short Kazuko and I exchanged languages."  
"Ah. And what of you, Hiroko?" the medic asks, turning to the newcomer. "Got any medical concerns you want taken care of before I start on making sure Kazuko doesn't have any hidden injuries?"

"I'd... rather remain as I am..." she says bitterly, grasping strongly a the leader's red orb. She cannot simply forgive 'herself'.

"Alrighty, then," Vulthee says briskly, walking over to Kazuko's bed and starting some tests. "Keiko and Yoko are physically fine, so they'll probably be waking up sometime soon. Within an hour or two, I think."  
"Alright, Minako's done," Horathee says, moving to wash his hands. "That's all of them, I think."  
"I have to say, I'm surprised you managed to stabilize the two of them that quickly," Darithee says. "They wouldn't have lasted half an hour without you two."  
"Yeah," Vulthee says shamelessly. "We know."  
"Enough gloating," Horathee says, rolling his eyes. "Give me a hand moving her to a bed."  
"Alright, I'll get Yoshiko; Horathee and Darithee, take care of Minako," Galamee says as he approaches the indicated girl, gently shifting her over to a one of the beds while the other two do the same with Minako.

Hiroko just watches the movements.  
She sighs and goes to the nearest bed and sits down.  
Her face has nothing more than sadness.

"I wish they where fine..." she lets out.

"They are fine," Vulthee says, not having come up with anything yet. "In a day or so they'll be good as new."  
"And when Vulthee says that, she means it," Darithee says. "I had her put my arm back on once."  
"Was that the time your pack detonated?" Galamee asks, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.  
"No, that's the time she rebuilt my carapace out of PVC pipe we raided from a human barge. She reattached my arm after we got ambushed by that Omega Metroid on SR-698."  
"You seem to get eaten a lot more than the rest of us do. What's your secret?" Vulthee jokes, walking over to where her beloved sniper rifle is leaning against the wall and reattaching it to her arm.  
"Ah, such is the burden of being point guard."

However, the one in white remained sat on the bed, looking down at the floor with more sorrow than amusement about the joke.

Holding carefully the red orb on her hands she closed her eyes trying to imagine a better scenario.

Wondering what was actually her life worth for at this moment, and how could she help in such peril…

_"Hey Hiro-chan, wanna go out to our house?"_  
"Um?"

An image came into her mind, running roughly like an old videotape

The 4 girls where in school uniforms and while looking at her self she found that she was also in such dress. It felt funny.  
Yoshiko's big red orb was hanging up in that necklace of hers as usual.

"Go to your house?" she asks, her head moving down as trying to hide it beneath her clothing, neck and all. "I don't know if dad would let me…"  
"Aw, common!" Yoshiko jokes, not letting her finish. There she was with her usual wide smile "You don't have to ask daddy for everything..."  
"But it would be the most prudent thing to do..." Kazuko states, she was currently carrying lots of books. Ah, always the correct and logic one of the sisters…  
"But we've never taken anyone to our house in a looong time-chuuuu!" Yoko clings onto Kazuko, using her puppy eyes on her. The hacker seems to try to avoid them but seemingly fails to do so.

Minako suddenly comes from behind them; it seems that she was talking with some guy and noticed the commotion of the rest of her sisters.  
Though she was also in uniform, the modifications she had done to it could be easily seen.

"Do whatever you wish... but don't enter my room..." she chews a gum menacingly, blowing it and popping it.

It was in those times when Hiroko felt safe, secure, and happy.  
There was no problems, no secrets, no lies, no sadness, nothing to worry about…  
That fateful day when she met the full team, not as the CG, but as the 'crazy' Meka sisters from Otoburo High.  
They had so much fun that day, every time they could gather together they went everywhere, buying cakes and mochi, at the Arcade with a hyper Yoshiko, shopping with the pompous Minako or even just going to study with Kazuko on those weeks prior Summer Vacatons: the selection exams for Colleges where going to be though and she as well as the hacker wanted to be prepare with all, even if it meant dying in the battle field while reading a textbook (applied only to the hacker of course, although she could only imagine that scene now that she knew she was a Cyber Girl…)

But all that ended was until 'she' made that final move to get their grips on the sisters and the 'proyect'.  
It wasn't her fault... 'She' used to be locked in the coldness of solitude and harsh training.  
06 had not met anything else in the world and had only one purpose: destroying, killing, causing pain and misery…  
Still, what is this bitterness she felt now then?  
She had done nothing at all, but still, she felt so responsible and guilty.  
She wished to go far, anywhere but where she was, where 'she' could start a rampage.  
Killing with her own hands…  
Confused as well depressed, she started to sob softly in her place, looking down at the cold floor of the infirmary.

* * *

In the darkness of the night, climbing up Death Mountain, the Hunter moved up the smooth path that dipped down, then rose steadily up to the peak of the volcano.

It had not been some minutes since she dispatched Ark away, as she continued on her search for the pirates.

As she walked, she figured the smoothness of the area she was passing by, probably due to past lava flows.

Moving along against the 'wall' to the left, she used the shadows to cloak, moving away from the moonlight.

She figured if she was wrong, then the least would be a layout of the area and knowing what was up here.

Samus continued up this path, now moving more quickly seeing nothing of danger. Yet, she came up to a wall with several notches in its face, and some ledges protruding from it at different levels.

Like she was going to climb…

She left up and onto the first ledge, then turned and jumped to the other. She then looked up to face where the wall leveled out and jumped up there. She crouched as she landed and looked about.

"...Good hunch."She whispered under her breath taking a long look at the larger ship protruding out from the volcano. Then, she moved into he shadows of a wall leading up to the crater, and moved along this towards the ship. So far, so good…

"So you have found us," a voice calls to her. A very known one for her actually "I expected you would"

Ridley slowly rises from his place among the stones to the Hunter's right, stretching slightly and gathering energy for the fight to come.

"You know, you really should work on camouflaging your energy signature. I knew you were coming before you entered the village below."

This is not, of course, to say that he knew exactly where she was at almost any point in time, but he did know she was making her way up the mountain. Not that he's telling _her_ that.

"Why do you continue to harry us?" he asks after a moment. "We have done nothing here but give the town below some degree of safety, and yet still you come here, presumably to attempt to crush us."

Samus slowly turns her head right. So much for abolishing most of her suit's energy.

"Crush you? No, just curious. So far there is nothing really of great importance to be done. After all, we are stuck in this planet in the universe so far with no method to get out. So therefore, my mission is currently void."

Now this of course was skipping around some other things, but she felt them not necessary. After all, she did come up to see if the ship was here or not. And it was here…

"I hardly believe that you could only be 'curious' about the location and activities of your most bitter foes," Ridley says, eyes narrowing. He hardly wants to be cynical, but where the Hunter is concerned it is decidedly difficult not to be.

She stood up from her crouching position, but did not turn fully to face him.

"Well, there isn't much of anything better I can do can I..? Would it make you feel better if I told you where my ship was..?" She said the last bit with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Not really. It wouldn't be too difficult for us to find your ship, anyway. And furthermore, I'm sure there are better things you can find to do," Ridley says. "Like killing off soldiers without ever questioning the terms of the conflict."

Ouch…

"Hm. Well, I do question the terms. I kill for the fact of my not really liking the soldiers"

She though a moment on the years of conflict she and the pirates had. She then turned the subject another way. "But, I just thought of something. It was literally behind me as I came up."

She said recalling the not so sane brother of Jaith who had followed her up and then turned back to go to some 'Shadow Temple.'

"That Ark fellow. He poses a problem…"

* * *

_**Mission 41 – End **_

* * *

Long time no see eh?

Oh well, that's awesome! Another update!

3 in one! The Dragon and the Huntress, Link and the Angel of Darkness… the Pirates and the clad in white.

This is going insane! What will happen next? Will Link agree? What about the new 'kids' of Ankoku? How will they be? Will Ridley chew Samus? Will 06 emerge and kill them all?

Find out on the next … chapter?

See you next mission!


	11. Intermission: CRAP 1

_-insert Final Fantasy__ IV opening music-_

* * *

_Dearest readers of this fanfiction:_

_Since Da Mangaka has been plainly ignoring much of us due to her preparations for Comic-con (It was like 2 months ago since that, but apparently she doesn't care), I, Yoshiko Meka, have been able to break the 4__th__ Wall…for the 10__th__ time this year!_

_Wohoo! So… where to start?_

_As you know… I'm the blue leader of the Cyber Girls, and I _should_ be in College or at least studying my degree in making videogames (le gasp! Yokoi-sama! This is for youuuuuu!!)._

_Sadly… as I feared and as the characters from another manga of hers "Girlsfromspace Saga" now that the cannon series has ended (in her mind at least… there is still no manga . .;) we are stuck in the endless void of no return. We are forever 18 which is yay and boo (at least I got my hands on Prime 3 on March 6 … kiddies, remember I'm Japanese…) _

_SO!! Using my awesome 4__th__ wall breaking powers I bring you… the madness XD_

_Yoko: But… shouldn't we put the disclaimer at least?_

_Yoshiko: Why would we do that? Take no Prisoners!! Right Kazuko? We _are_ following the new family rules :3_

_Kazuko: … I think I'll end up killing myself some time soon (why does love in this house has to hurt that much… ;; )_

* * *

_**Quirky Stories of Excess of Madness**_

_**Crazy Real Akihabara Plotness!**_

_**-**_**The Fanfiction-**

_**Mission 1 – Eet begins!**_

* * *

_Might contain spoilers… or not XD_

* * *

_-Act 1-_

_The Congregation_

* * *

Current BGM: Nangoku Kaze desu ga, Nani ka…

* * *

"So let me get this: Da Mangaka – author of the LoZ : Metroid's Shadow – has gone missing?"

The CGA where sat in a circle, some with their arms crossed (as with Minako, Keiko and Sadako) , some where busy arranging their hair (like Kazuko), one was on the floor (Yoko) and Yoshiko was knelt in a _painful_ Japanese custom sitting, wearing a summer kimono.

"And that's not the worse" she pulled Kazuko's laptop from behind her, opening it and pointing to a Firefox browser showing a _Gaiaonline_ forum "The _real_ mod – Singer – has been missing for at least 3 months"

"You're exaggerating…" Keiko nagged

"Well… just a bit… but you go ask the pirates how it feels that they are stuck…"

"_We_ are stuck" Minako humped "_They_ are stuck. The freakin' world is freakin' stuck!"

"Please, girls" Kazuko tried to calm her sisters down "If I recall…"

Using her psychic abilities, she pulled the laptop away from her sister and opened Outlook. After checking some settings she pointed to the calendar

"American people tend to go out in Summer. And the last information Ridley-sama has told me is that both the Quasar Swordsman and the Hero of Justice where on _Senior_ year. Senior!"

She now stood up, fists clenched.

"Don't you see? It's the most important stage of a High school student! Senior year is where one's life is declared either successful just an utter failure: it's where you choose your university, what will you do with your life, your future, your spouse, your kids…"

"_And that's why I make you wait that much… please forgive me..."_

Deadpan in the girls, all except Sadako who seemed only to smirk

"Um… Kazuko" Keiko waved a hand at her "While you might be true on that, there are 3 factors that overthrow your theory: 1 – the guys are _Americans_, if not _Statians_: such people can go in life without studying, they win an American Idol and become wealthy…"

"I thought Singer was British-chuu…" Yoko commented

"Well, we sent that myth with the Mythbusters…" Yoshiko showed a CD "turned out he's from the East of the States… which might give a slight chance that he might be…"

"No…" Kazuko sighed "Vulthee just told me he has DNA of what ever except British people…"

"Then how the heck would Da Mangaka go into thinking things like that?" Minako frowned

"Er… you do have to remember who created Yoshiko…"

"What about that?!"

"Good point Keiko… you win a cookie…"

"Gee, thanks… a cookie… what I always wanted" she replied with dry sarcasm.

"Now… about the points" the hacker waved at them to make them remember their points "you've only told me one"

"Right… right…" the bomber rolled her eyes "2nd is that you have _no_ life: you spend your life studying. Life won't bring you chances from studying and killing yourself you idiot…"

"But games sure do…"

"Go to hell Yoshiko…"

"he he he…" the leader smirked "you just say that because I have a pooooooint…"

"3rd…" Sadako suddenly spoke, smugness in her voice although this was quite terrifying coming from her "You can't make _all _ that you wish because you, as far as I could detect, already screwed up with him… so basically, shut the fuck up…"

* * *

_End of music_

* * *

The hacker's face turned red all of a sudden. The girls looking at her expectantly

"WTF?... wait… that can't be it…"

"Screw as in what?" Keiko frowned

"Oh that's old news-chuuuuu" Yoko snickered

"Wait a moment! Pirates cannot do a screw attack!"

And the silence was almost complete

"Yoshiko… give me one good dammed reason why I shouldn't beat the crap out of you…"

"Because I'm your leader?"

A moment of deeper silence came in, one in which Minako stared at the leader eagerly.

She had a sweat drop on her head, scratching her face slightly due nervousness.

That was when…

* * *

_Hiro-X: The Meaning of Truth_

* * *

"FALCON PUNCH!!"

And the Meka household exploded…

* * *

/end…

* * *

_-Act 2-_

_After Effects…_

* * *

_Unichiku da yo! Lucky Star!_

* * *

"Was that even necessary?"

"Needed to deploy my rage…"

"No… I meant the 'act 2' thingy…"

"What act 2?"

Either because this story doesn't follow the rules of physics, or of any kind of rules, the house was reconstructed in 5 minutes or really the explosion was a special effect made on Adobe After Effects.

Still, it was a heck of a punch: Yoshiko was crispier than a charred stake, probably she had 3rd degree burns _inside_, but's not something the leader wasn't used to.

"Say-chu…" Yoko raised her hand as if on school "What happened to the Pirates? I thought that… since this was a C.R.A.P episode…"

"Neh, they are too busy on their little restaurant" Keiko waved a hand in dismissal "Ya know what boredom can cause you to do…"

"Great value meals-chu?"

"Yeah… wait, what?"

"I think I'm dying inside…" Yoshiko moaned

"Shut up idiot…"

"You know… I've noticed…" Sadako said in a sly tone, poking the blue leader in purpose to make her go in a deeper pain "Our 2nd in command isn't around…"

"Now that you say…"

_/end_

And so they looked on the place where the hacker was.

* * *

_Konata no Theme, Futsuu Version_

* * *

"ACK! She escaped! And I really wanted details on that!!" Minako exclaimed

"Why on earth would you like to know anyways?" Keiko asked a bit annoyed

"Because _I_ was supposed to go first!"

"…. Wha?"

"Actually you are late because considering I was raped when I was 14…"

"That's something you shouldn't even comment…" Hiroko hid her face within her arms, both in shame and a bit of sadness which the Chaos ignored.

"WHAT?! I am defeated by 3 USERS?!" the bomber's face twitched

"This is the kind of times when I crawl to play Brawl… see ya…" said the blue leader, doing as she told she would do.

"And I'll go with V-chan to get some swim wear for the beach-chuuu! A perpetual summer means lots of splashity splash moments" Yoko sprinted up and left the room.

"Oh look at the time! It's noon! I better make some lunch!" Keiko said a bit nervously as she tried to avoid Minako's death gaze which was trying to break thru Sadako's _own_ gaze of death.

"BITCH!"

"Slut…"

"ARGH!! GO TO HELL!"

"I've been there before, wanna come?"

* * *

_-/End_

* * *

_-Act 3-_

_Meanwhile__..._

* * *

_Karoyaka da yo!, Lucky Star_

* * *

In this Act, Yoshiko pwned some people from the internets…

Keiko made some gyozas and Yoko managed to get a nice bathing suite to a human Vulthee. Ahhh… so nice…

Wow... that was certainly short. . .

* * *

_-/End_

* * *

Oh snaps! I'm out of ideas! Eyecatch!

_-Eyecatch-_

_Haisha wo Nerae! Akatsuki Funbatta!_

* * *

_-Act 4-_

_Going to a further Future…_

* * *

_Venom Symphonic Version -Star Fox_

* * *

"Mon Capitane!"

"Er…"

It was another random day in the Pephoeganixsus mother ship around the Gamma-Centauri region.

The cold air (if one can say so) of space wasn't much compared to the currently odd remnants inside the ship.

Stuff can happen when the author of this fanfic is bored and wants to have fun right?

* * *

_-/end_

_Konata no Theme, Futsuu Version_

* * *

"But why do _I_ have to suffer the consequences?!" A tall brown haired man said out loud. His green eyes projecting both confusion and nervousness. Dressed in the attires that would confuse him with a Napoleonic wars soldier (although, there is no register of them having a cape. . .), the future captain had his arms crossed and would occasionally unfold them to arrange his oddly similar headphones. "I mean, I don't get it!"

"Jean" said a female voice hidden in the darkness. It had a sly tone "You and I know why you are into this kind of thing…"

"Oh shut up Angela…" he leered in such direction from which a medium size albino girl came out. Red eyes strikingly gleaming and with a bit of even lust "My ancestors can go to hell if they are the ones bringing this onto me…"

"Ouch… that's something one doesn't hear from you usually Takashi…" she laughed

"Well, this is a 'take no prisoners' fanfiction…"

Then he paused

"…Fan… fiction? Oh crap no… the least we need is me and you stuck in a fanfiction alone…"

"With me having a club on my hands…" she continued with the sly tone

"Yes… and … wait... a club?"

The woman smirked

"Time for some Pirate-love Jean! It's been long…"

"What?! We already have like… 5 this week … and I might be _not_ exaggerating… For the love of Daisuke Meka, how horny are Mexican girls in these times…?"

"Well… considering you can take me down…"

"Is that a compliment?" he frowned

"Take it as you want dear…" Angela moved the club up and down, hitting her left hand slightly. "But it's probably my last chance before I go into missions again: the Time and Space Patrol are still after me after so many years…"

"I wouldn't miss you if they caught you for hacking into their files…(and isn't the Galactic Federation behind you too because if the same reason?)"

She laughed even more

"Oh Takashi… isn't it awkward that you of all people had to fall in love with a hacker?"

"You _forced_ me into falling in love with you…"

"One cannot force love dear Jean…"

"But it started like such… and what did you see me anyways?"

The girl just walked away from him some feet, moving the club up and down.

The boots she wore made a small clanking sound.

"Well, after being a complete sincere idiot, you are really handsome (after passing that 'sincere idiot' part) and, I mean… you're cute… There aren't so many cute but strong guys in the universe any more: they are either dead, from another species or gay…"

"Although that doesn't stop some…" he mumbled

"So I just took you into testing and … voila! You passed…"

"Should I feel happy for it?"

"I think you'll do once I finish with you … Jean…"

He had not noticed, but Angela had moved just behind him, holding the club right behind his head. She held some scary gleaming eyes.

"… Can't we just skip the 'hacker goes unconscious' part?"

"What will the fans say? We can't just have that… can we?"

"…crappy ancestors…"

And so, Jean was knocked out unconscious. Of course, he would definitively enjoy what would come up next…

What does this have to do with the Fanfiction is nothing of your business… 8D

… for now…

* * *

_-Act 5-_

_Boreness Strikes back (part 3 of 20)_

_Ran Ran Ran da yo, Lucky star_

* * *

"How many pages have we wasted on this fanfiction anyways?" Keiko looked boredly at an entranced Yoshiko, submerged in the world of Smash Brothers

"Considering a Word document on Times New Roman at 12 points… I'd say 8 pages…"

"If she can write crap like this so fast… how can't she update the other fanfics? Also… even though Singer's still not updating as usual (and probably killed for the same reason… again) she still has 300 pages worth to copy-edit-paste"

"Yeah… but…" she made a quick dodge with the L-buttons "She has manga to do… a 2 year queue pic for some winner of a contest…looking for a job and trying to do some exercise… (and isn't Singer hung in a pole anyways? I heard this time they put chains on him to avoid the magical powers… stuff)"

"You mean she has a life?! Woah… I've never imagined that… (And no, I believe that's Jace this time…)"

"… She does?" cheers came from the TV, a good pause to look at her sister a bit confused

"I mean, not as normal people like me but… definitively more than you…"

"If you don't remember, it was my expertise which allowed me to go safely into Hyrule and into the deep of the darkness!!"

"No: we got lost… twice… and sticking with the pirates it's not called darkness…"

"But I got headshot-ed once…"

"That was because you where being obnoxious…"

Silence, only with the girls.

The TV was still giving a lot of noise of the match.

"So… who are you fighting with?"

"Za's the only one on…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah… wonder if Sam's coming on brawl…"

"Don't think so… not after the super-ultra-glomping attempt you tried"

"But it was fun!"

"Not for her…"

"But… we needed fanservice!!"

" . . . I think Sadako's not the only sadomasochist over here…"

* * *

-_Konata no Theme – India Ver_

* * *

Suddenly, a chill was fell on the neck of the Fighter, paralyzing her just enough to only move her head awkwardly behind.

". . . I can hear you from here…" came the cold and murderous voice of Sadako, who had an odd resemblance with another Sadako… that fell in to a well… Are they probably twins?

"I'm the only twin of her!" Hiroko shook her hands nervously.

". . . crap…" Keiko only said, knowing her destiny...

* * *

_-Act 6-_

_Brought you by Ridley's!_

_Fun Fun Fun da yo Lucky Star!_

* * *

"How come we can't be on this?" one random male voice came on

"Well, the thing is that… even though we are here… we can't be due to restrictions on property ownership…" now a female came on

"Which means?"

"That unless Singer actually signs something allowing her to do so… then we can actually appear on this…"

"But we've done so on the komi…" another girl spoke up "and the supposedly-to-come 'flash-anime' … what ever thing…"

"But the most important question is this…"

As it appears, the light bulb turned on a shabby room. Neither to big nor small but still it was quite crammed with 6 people in there. 3 males and 3 females.

"Why the heck do we have to be human?!" Encarathee asked nobody

"Well, there is this … budget thing she once said…" Rekthee sighed

"I don't quite believe so: she has admitted herself she's too lazy to even try to draw us as we are…"

"This _is_ literature though…"

"A fairly distorted one also…"

"Also it's quite much a miracle you are here too…"

"How come we don't have mentions on who is saying which part?"

"Perhaps. . ."

One of the 3 guys looked down the page.

"We are fillers! Nothing more than fillers! How low can she go?"

"Which she are you referring to?"

"I think I'm quite clear"

"Now, now, as soon as things get moving we can do more than just filling space on this. . ."

"Sure. . . then what?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You perfectly know what I'm talking about. . ."

". . . I better start pulling those two guys down from the poles. . ."

* * *

_-Final Act__-_

* * *

Some place over the border of the US-Mexico border, a girl was found dead.

Apparently some Quasar Swordsman slashed her thru… and placed _her_ in a pole…

May the Tester have mercy on her soul and her fans…

* * *

-Insert ED-

* * *

_-Extra Info-_

-Opening-

Mokkete! Sera Fuku!

-Ending-

Hanamaru Sensation

* * *

_-Continue? __–_

_Insert Coin or Submit your Comment_


	12. Mission 42 An unimaginable alliance

_After 2 months of summer vacations, Da Mangaka brings you back the Fanfiction._

_We apologize for any inconvenience brought by the CGA and we return you back to our regulated schedule._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"…I have just thought of something. It was literally behind me as I came up."

With just some probable feet away from the Pirate's ship, the Huntress had been basically stopped on her tracks by the Zebesian leader.

More than their usual fighting, they where practically having a small chat.

One of the many. . .

It wasn't that she wished, nor probably he, but sometimes there where those small brinks of pause that would allow the both of them to share some bits.

Some common thoughts, some recent events. It was just one of those times. . .

"That Ark fellow… He poses a problem…"

"I have considered eliminating him for some time, now. Do you know what he's doing?" Ridley asks, settling slightly.

At this point, it is doubtful that the Hunter will attack at this point, having started a conversation, but it is still possible. As such, he is still alert, but he has still made himself slightly more comfortable in the mean.

Finding herself in the same situation, Samus crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left leg to get as comfortable as possible, still continuing to be as alert as before. Thinking about it more thoughtfully, she never had any real intension to arrive towards the ship to fight in the first place.

"He mentioned something before about seeing if I was coming up to eliminate you all, I pretty much hit at his leaving for the better and he made mention of a '_Shadow Temple'_. I don't suppose you know anything about that would you?"

"I have heard of such a place's existence, but I fear that I don't know where it is," Ridley says, stretching his wings absently. "I feel that we should go down to the village and search for it ourselves. I am interested in the welfare of the village, you simply enjoy meddling in the internal affairs of other groups, and both of us wish to exterminate Ark. And furthermore, I think that the two of us would be more comfortable with the ability to personally watch one another's behavior."

Samus merely shrugged as she answered.

"Sounds alright to me. Beside, there is a possibility in learning more about the identity on who's employing him now."

"Then let us go," Ridley says, gesturing for Samus to begin walking toward the village. "Since neither of us trusts the other, I think it prudent to simply walk at the same time, rather than one preceeding the other."

"Sure." She turned and stepped off the ledge and dropped down onto the first protrusion from the wall. She crouched from the impact and hopped back up and off this, and went down the rest of the way to the lava flow bed.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**

**Season 2**

**Mission**** 42 – For one sole reason: can Hunter and Dragon battle at the same side?**

* * *

Ridley steps forward and leaps off the cliff, landing easily on the stony path below. Rising just to the side of the Hunter, he gives her a sidelong glance.

This is always how he had wished it were, he thinks as he begins to step forward.

Such a formidable warrior… such a waste of soldiers…

It would be so much better with the two of them fighting together, not simply in the same conflict.

The Huntress just returned the glance and started along side: covered in the Commander's shadow from the large and never changing moon.

At this point she reactivated her suit seeing as how it was pointless in the first place for the chance of eliminating her energy signature.

The emerald visor winked on with it's eerie glow as well as the various other lights on her armor suit.

She recalled back a few years another temporary alliance against another force who opposed both.

How odd it seemed that two great enemies would work well together. This began to mingle with some of her deeper thinking on whether if working for that Federation was all worth it

"Come, Hunter," Ridley says, finally realizing that this is all a tad stupid. He simply reaches down with both claws and gently lifts her off the ground by the shoulder plates and leaping into the air. His wings snap wide and catch the light breeze, the two of them being propelled forward with the ease of experience. "Sorry about the sudden launch, but this just makes so much more sense," the Space Dragon says as he swoops toward the town below.  
"I can understand that." She spoke fairly calmly despite the sudden G-pull and being lifted into the air. She looked down at the quickly shrinking landscape of the mountain and the village that was already in view below, visible through the few lit windows.

"I just thought of something, Hunter," the dragon says down to as he swoops down toward Kakariko Village. There is a lone figure walking toward the graveyard, so he swoops down that direction. "What ever happened to your AI? What was its name, Adam? I recall intercepting some transmissions between the two of you back before we got stuck here."

"Oh, well, I shut him down temporarily so as to avoid you picking him and myself up. But seems I was a bit late on doing so... The reason why I haven't reactivated him yet is because he is going to yell at me more than likely, and it's going to be right in my ear..."  
She looked down as the figure vanished down into a crevasse or cave just at the back of the said graveyard. Also two hazy figures floated in after the figure as well…

* * *

As Ark stepped down towards the large stone door, his metal boots went on clanking on the stone stairs that welcomed the village's cemetery.

Quite a view indeed, with all the haze that seemed to sprout practically from everywhere and the dark ambience itself, giving the appearance that anything that was dug in there could practically pop-up once more.

The large lines of tombstones with illegible carvings following each other, far as the land could let it be. But they seemed to be quite well preserved to be more than an ancient reliquary – the grave keeper must do his job quite well. But that wasn't something he would bother in seeing.

However, there was this one tombstone that was strikingly different from the rest: a large horizontal pillar, with scribbles and markings of the Royal Family.

It was at the furthermost part of the cemetery, at the center where a small platform with yet another marking of the family stood.

Great. . . Just great. . .

"...Oh joy, I come all this way just to have a big piece of rock in my way..." his eyes narrowed behind his visor, wondering how he was going to get through this one as he stepped into the raised center platform

The hazy wind of the place that blew, seemed to whistle through the cracks near the entrance of the cave just in the nearby of the platform itself, just under where he stood, lead by some stairs.

In the same pedestal which had a worn engraving of a flame.

Ark, noticing this last, crouched down and inspected it

"...What the heck?" he looked up and around at the old worn out torches which surrounded him as well "...Well that's odd... perhaps lighting these torches are the trick, too bad I don't have anything to light them with..." he said clenching his left fist.

Then, suddenly, the whispers of the wind started to get an understandable language. A sort of wail at some point, with some crackling.

Somebody was quite amused.

_"Oh, my, my, my. Isn't this bloke an odd fellow, wouldn't you say brother?"_  
_"Oh, indeed, indeed! A truly odd one he is! But he also seems to be in a bit of a spot if I do say so myself."_  
_"Quite, quite.. But why would anybody want to enter such a dreadful place such as that is beyond me!"_  
_"Yes I must agree a truly dreadful place."_

The two overly agreeing voices came from that of two spirits who were floating along side each other at he foot of the stairs that lead towards the closed crypt. One was a taller spirit with large jolly looking eyes, the other a shorter spirit who had smaller devious eyes. Both held what to have been a baton of some sort in one hand, and in their other was a lantern. Both looked on with interest at this odd fellow standing upon the raise pillar in the center of the floor.

"..." Ark stood back up as he heard the voices, "You shouldn't try and sneak up on people..." his arm cannon extended over his right arm and locked into it's ready position, he slowly turned to the two spirits, "...Hmph...more of you guys...Well since your here you might know something about this place...so tell me...how do I get inside..."

_"Oh my! I do believe he is threatening us! Don't you think so brother?"_  
_"Yes, it seems he is! How rude!"_  
_"We were only pointing out as to how such a dreadful place this is..."_  
_"Quite! Quite! That and he seems to be in a bit of a spot!"_  
"_Indeed! but, he did ask us a question had he not? On how to get inside."_  
_"That he did, that he did... But, if you want to go inside, then I guess there would be no harm in telling, right brother?"_  
_"I should not think there would be any harm, less he wishes to meet his end, then let him." _

The spirt looked back from his brother, and to the odd fellow pointing some odd metal thing at them. This brother was the one with slanted eyes.

_"You see these torches? It would take quite a long time to lite them one by one, in fact, they are very damp, so they would not be lit for very long! You must find a way to lite all at once! Difficult yes, but that is what you must do!"_

Ark's eye twitched slightly behind his visor

"...And how do I do that...?" he nearly growled.

_I think I might know! A bloke came here awhile back, a few years it's been. But he used a magic gem of some sort that creates a dome of fire! And it grows and flies out in all directions! That's how he got in!"  
"Indeed."_

"...Magic Gem...and would you know where I can acquire one of these so called magic gems?" Ark asked trapping his left hand's fingers on the top of arm cannon, "...And if not I can always make a new entrance..."

_"A new entrance you say? Why that would have to require destroying the stone door!"  
"Quite, but that would be very difficult to do! The door is very thick!"  
"That it is!! But to answer your question, one of the Great Faries would know!"  
"Yes, yes! That they would!" But it is difficult to say with fairy would have something like that!"  
"Yes, for the Great Faries are all over the Land of Hyrule, and are not too easy to find from what I hear!"_

"...Great...Fairies? ...Ooooookay, this universe is officially messed up..." Ark sighed and turned towards the door again "Who cares if it's thick... I'll break it down..." he aimed his cannon, the tip opened up, as he started to scan the stone door for any weaknesses in its structure.

The stone door had several cracks and cuts from those who also tried to gain entry from force in past years. The door was very thick, by three feet of solid granite.  
_  
"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you…"  
"No, no, no! If you do that then you will alert the Temple Keeper of your attempt at entry!_

Ark simply grinned

"Good... makes it easier if I don't have to hunt it down... hmmm... too thick to blast through... but I might be able to cut my way in..." The top of his cannon flipped up and Ark drew his energy saber from within, before disengaging his cannon and activating the blade. Its light illuminated the cave as Ark stepped towards the stone door. "Heh, Knock knock..." He knocked on the door with the back of his right hand and drawing back his saber and stabbing it straight into the stone above his head.

The stone at the point of where the blade went through, the area melted into thick black molten rock. At the point of significant impact a signal was sent out and triggered in the mind of the said keep, who was currently in Hyrule Feild. The two spirits at the base of the stairs faded away, their voice speaking in unison.

_"You were warned..."_

* * *

Charade blinked, wondering what that odd familiar thing she heard in her head was. She recognized it, but was remembering what it was, when it hit her.

"..There's… somebody trying to get into the Shadow Temple…"  
"Hm. First my temple, then yours. What is Ganon planning?" Drake asks, turning toward the shadow.

"I haven't the slightest idea... He can't be after the Sages, can he?" She crossed her arms and thought.

"I doubt it," Drake states. "He tried that before, and I don't think he'd be dumb enough to do it _twice_. And besides, what would he even do with them? He actually managed to get rid of them last time, and it still didn't help him."

"Darn... What sort of gain could their be... Maybe he wants to gather the energies that are unique to the temple's atmosphere..?"  
"I suppose that's possible, but how would he contain such energies? And furthermore, how would he even make use of the energies at all? It seems to me that they are generally much too diffuse to gather," Drake says. What could Ganon be doing!?

"Maybe this is another one of his crack pot ideas, because I can't see anything that would be of much value..."

* * *

As he chuckled, Ark gripped the hilt of his blade with both hands and started to slowly cut himself an entrance going down in a diagonal direction to the right. When he reached the ground he withdrew his saber and slammed it back into where he started and began to cut down diagonally in the other direction.

However, after the first cut was made, the air on the other side of the great door came through, with it the feel of death, ill intent, and another assortment of foreboding.

As he completed the second cut, he deactivated his saber, placing it back in the compartment from which it came.

Later, he stepped back a few feet then with his right side, shoulder checked the large now triangle shaped slab of rock at with all his might

"...Open damn you..."

Just as he is fighting to get into the depths of the crypt, Ridley swooped down, landing easily on the ledge outside the cave such the lone figure entered, while gently places the Hunter on the ground next to him.

He gestures for her to precede him without a word, and turns away from the opening. He is the larger of the two, and can shoot over Samus' head.

Samus, however, cannot do the same with him, besides the fact that _someone_ has to make sure nothing in this freakish plane sneaks up on them.

The Huntress nodded, cannon drawn and held out before her as she moves along side the wall, and then down quickly and silently, taking care to avoid making noise from the stone stairs to her metal boots.

While she moved down to the base of the stairs, she stopped there, in time to hear Ark curse a rock slab he was pushing at. She then moved into his room, and along the curving wall, drawing closer, cannon still raised and poised.

"_Now what? Was Ridley going to act as a door guard?"_ She thought, and stopped just at the far curve. Surely Ark would have noticed her, didn't he have a radar system?

In the meantime, the dragon slowly backs into the cave, turning toward the Hunter (and the path into the area). He moves at the same pace as she, being very careful not to make any more noise than is absolutely necessary.

Her eyes flicked over to Ridley, then back to Ark. So it was going to be an ambush...

She continued her pace, if it was going to be a quick and strong hit, then a missile would work good for that.

As Ark stepped back and activated his cannon, pointing it straight at the rock slab, he paused for a moment and lowered his cannon, then quickly whipped around towards Samus and Ridley, Cannon raised

"...What the hell do you want...?"

"I was wondering what you were doing here," Ridley says coldly, stepping forward easily. He fears this enemy not, for his skin is much too thick for any standard beam weapon to hurt him very much in one shot.

"...That's really none of your business." Ark responded just as coldly, looking from Ridley, to Samus, then back to Ridley, "...Feh...There's got to be a better reason then that if you two can stand beside each other and not attempt to kill the other..."

"Like we're a couple of dogs bent on ripping each other's throat out... It's more professional than that." She spoke, not moving an inch.

"Our reasons are our own," Ridley replies simply, lowering himself toward the ground slightly for a more stable stance. This is an unpredictable and dangerous foe, even with his thick natural armor, and he will not be caught by surprise.

"...But this wouldn't be the first time would it... wouldn't be the first time that you two have joined forces to exterminate something that neither side wants around...That's why your here... to get rid of me... I can tell just by the fact that you're tried to sneak up on me..." Ark said, then chuckled, "Well then... I can't have that can I...everyone seems to want to be rid of me..." He stepped back a bit, "...Bring it on then... give me your best shot..."

Samus merely continued to look at Ark..

Take their best shot? That sounded too inviting... Or it was one of those old cheesy lines...

At the moment she saw no way as to how he could get out from being attacked by both of them. She began to charge her cannon, the gun started to hum, glow, and expand with the gathering energy for the shot.

Ridley pauses a moment, then turns his gaze toward the Hunter.

"Aran, you take this one," he says, stepping back a bit. Not only does he wish to see what she can do in this alien plane, but also he feels that this human is far beneath him. This is both literal and figurative. Being a creature of such size, he finds it maddeningly annoying to fight a human-sized creature in an enclosed space. And then there's the fact that his companion really hasn't done a whole lot yet.  
No, he will take this time to become familiar with his...ally's movements as he has not chosen to do before. To synchronize with her so that they will be able to fight side-by-side without fighting each other as well. And, when that time comes, it can only help in his lamentable next encounter with her on opposing sides of the conflict…

"Right..." At this point an orb of yellow energy has formed and stabilized at the barrel of the cannon. The gun continued to hum and vibrate.

She looked her eyes onto the target. Even if he were to dodge, then she could follow up. She already had a layout of the space. Let go of the trigger, and the orb went back up into the barrel for a final contention and blasted out of the cannon with a kick, on a direct line to Ark. The shot illuminated the space as it traveled through.

As a response, he ducked to the ground, letting the large sphere of energy flew over him and struck the stone slab behind him, as he stood back up, the tip of his cannon opened up and a missile shot out right at Samus before jumping back and slamming himself into the slab, trying to move it.

Samus frowned and aimed at the missile, firing a few power beam shots at it a split second later, and moving out of the way incase those prove to be useless. She then re-aims back at Ark, and locks on, firing a missile out at him as he had done so.

He quickly locked onto the missile and fired off another one of his own to counter it, locking her as quickly as with the missile to fire off a few Dark Beam blasts at her. The top compartment flipped up as he drew and activated his energy saber.

The Hunter jumped back, and to the side away from the wall avoiding the shots.

Her boots echoed on the stone through the near empty space. She then recharged her cannon, and dashed forward at Ark. Her eyes momentarily flicked down to her left arm, where her grapple beam would have been.

Jaith still had it . . .dammnit all.

* * *

Meanwhile Jaith was throwing around rocks with Samus's grapple beam…

* * *

The blade on Ark's saber flickered and faded, his cannon quickly folded back as he went to grab the cloak he had on then threw it off him and at Samus, he quickly activated his cloaking system and slowly vanished into the shadows.

As he vanished from radar, she skidded to a halt, and moved back, to avoid being covered

Suddenly he dashed straight at Samus and de-cloaked just as he re-activated his saber and slashed at her cannon... he was just in front of her!

But she managed to see the towards her cannon, and brought her gun arm back bending her elbow as she turned the cannon to where the still charged orb would meet the blade.

The charge was equal that to her grapple beam when it's been configured into an energy saber.

"_The grapple beam . . ."_ she thought of it again _"Jaith must be using it to throw rocks or stuff around. . ."_

As his saber connected with the power beam charge and cursed the hunter's name under his breath, then kicked his left leg at hers attempting to knock her off her feet.

Samus glared out from behind her visor at Ark, and her eyes flicked down catching sight of movement. She then raised her right leg to counter Ark's left. Last thing she wanted was to be knocked down by a guy with a sword.

He jumped back and landed on his feet.

"What's wrong Samus? You're the legendary hunter… I should be dead by now!" he mocked reaching behind him and grabbing one of the torches and quickly throwing it at her

Samus kept her charge going as she sidestepped to her right to avoid being struck by the torch. She did however reach out with her left hand and grab out at it was it went, and caught the thing around its middle and brought if up, spinning it between her hand and fingers.

"Just getting a feel for what you do..."

She then turned the spear in her hand, and stood profile to him, and then turned, throwing the torch out at him like a javelin.

"Good thing I already have a feel for what you do!" Ark ducked under the torch and stepped to the side. Then charged at Samus again, bringing his sword up in a diagonal slash as he neared. If she dodged he would then try and smash his right fist into her helmet.

The angle at which the slash was going would be difficult and unnecessary to try and catch again with her charged cannon, so she parried and ducked down, moving back and away.

Ark drew back his fist as going to punch, but instead his cannon quickly folded back into its active position and as he punched towards her as he fired off a Dark Beam shot, then began to charge...

A bad miscalculation on her side, and it left her in a bad spot.

She raised her cannon with the charge still present, and punched out at his shot and cannon, firing out the charge at point blank.

"RAAAH!" Ark charged straight at Samus as his blast met hers, basically negating each other his cannon. Drawing back his cannon which had a blackish purple cloud of energy around the tip he swung forwards towards her helmet again.

Samus was just about to recharge her cannon and fall back when Ark went in for another charge, and punch, but he already had a charge. And it was right in her face.

It seems Ark was bent on knocking her block off…something she would not allow him the advantage of.

She shot up her left arm and hand in the direction of the cannon, aiming to catch it on the side away from the barrel and knock it away from her visor and up at an angle. As she did this, she brought her cannon back, and began to re-charge it.

Ark glared daggers at Samus behind his visor and pulled back his saber and slashed horizontally towards her chest.

She, with her hand near Ark's cannon, made a grab for it jumping up and flipping herself over half way (is now in the air, and upside down). The blade caught her upper torso and left a black sear across the red metal.

Then using the cannon as holding point, she then bent her arm, and turned herself and pushed away flipping over Ark and landing to his back. She turned around as soon as she landed and aimed.

He had whipped around as Samus jumped over him, his cannon still charged; now both of them were aiming at the other, almost point blank

"...I see I managed to scrape you..." he grinned behind his visor, "...Why don't you just go home...oh...that's right you can't! We're stuck here and it's all the pirate's fault isn't it!"

"I'm sorry, are you trying to get on my nerves...?" Samus replied coolly despite staring down the charged barrel of a dark beam. But then again, Ark was in the same position she was. "It would seem we are at a stale mate... But at this point it would probably be down to who can move faster... But on the matter of whose fault it is, we are just as guilty as following Ridley and his men here."

"..It would seem so... but really is it? I could most likely take a shot and survive, where as my dark beam would prevent you from moving for a while... allowing me to get critical blows in with my Saber..." He said calmly, not moving an inch...

"True."

She would have shrugged but that would not be too good a thing to do in this sorta of situation.

"...But we really won't know until we find out..."

"I grow tired of these games," Ridley says, slowly crossing the admittedly small chamber and firing off several bursts of his wave beams at the pair.

If he hits Samus, then she'll be fine, but they are almost guaranteed to hit one or both of them unless they move to the point where neither one can hit the other. "Sorry if I hit you, Samus, but it's better than if he does."

Samus flicked her eyes to the side and quickly jumped back within a second hearing the shots. She landed back around six feet and de-charged her cannon. The sections of the gun then slid back into place to await her next move. Boy did _that_ sound odd. _"sorry if I hit you._ But through the situation it was understandable. But still odd…

Ark, like Samus, jumpped back as soon as hearing the shots fired, he landed with his back against the stone slab again.

"Hmph..." he glared Ridley for a moment before turning back to Samus, unless her he kept his charge, the black glow emanating off his cannon as it shook slightly. He raised his cannon and aimed it at Samus.

She didn't need to be overheating her gun, that and a charge would be useless for the situation. She stood as she was, her left are to her side, and her cannon raised and aimed at Ark. He was back in the same spot. Literally…

She took a closer look at his location and noted that the great stone door had two recent cuts in it. She also noted with a widening of eyes that the great stone carving of an eye in the center of the door seemed to meld into an actual eye and swiveled down to look at Ark.

The blackish purple iris shrinking back to focus in on him. Then a voice filled the room. It held no emotion to it, and would give one the creeps.

_"ĵ ķ ÿǮ. į ĵ ƻĬĵ ı ͼı... Ŀ õĵ."__  
-Take heed. For if thou presumeth to flirt with spirits... Thou shalt join them-_

"What the?" Ark stepped away from the gate and turned around, "...Hmph, what this now?" he raised his cannon towards the eye

Samus could have asked the same thing. The great eye was locked onto Ark, and it opened wider, the pupil shrinking back more.

Then, it began to fade, and meld back away into the gate, until it was once again stone. But it did not stop there: it continued to fade, then melt away, until a great dark eye shaped hole was left open, going clear through the door and onto the other side. Then, as though the darkness itself from behind the door were alive, shadowy tendrils of black hissed and curled out and through the whole door, creeping, and spidering down the gate, and heading for Ark.

"What the hell is going on here...?" Ark backed up more and finally unloaded his charge at the tendrils creeping towards him. He took another few steps back.

The tendrils took the hit, and froze, then quickly, much more quickly than before, spidered around the tendrils hit and absorbed the shot, and then shot out at Ark.

Twisting over themselves, melding into one, then breaking off and out again, aiming to wrap around him, legs, arms, head, torso, anything.

Just as the voice came through again, though with several echoes to it, in a laugh which filled the room. A malicious laugh of several voices, spirits that took glee in nothing but misery, fear, and death.

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"_

Ark's cannon folded down into his arm as he jumped back and franticly slashed at the tendrils with his saber

"Get the hell away from me!" he yelled out.

The tendrils stopped, as they were struck, the areas cut off from the rest faded no nothing, possibly melding back, and recycling into the new tendril heads that took their place.

Splitting into multiple tendrils like that of a Hydra.

Several tendrils went through the offensive and wrapped around his legs and creped up along his body for a more solid hold and began to pull back with no give. The other tendrils, those which were not moving around, being slashed to avoid those who held from being slashed, spited off and moved tot he two over occupants of the room. Wanting to put them the same as the one already ensnared.

Ark groaned while struggling in the tendril's grasp

"Get your filthy...THINGS off me!"

The pulling tendrils lifted Ark into the air, and pulled him to the inky black opening of the door.  
Samus was walking back to avoid being surrounded and was firing out a series of shots that the tendrils, locking on to one, then firing, then locking onto another and firing as soon as she had the lock.

Though at this point it really wouldn't matter seeing as she could score a hit just by firing at the fluxuating mass.

"Hmm...interesting indeed," Ridley says from where he stands near the center of the room. He steps over to the center dais, from which he reaches out to take hold of each of the torches still remaining in place. "However, techniques of darkness have a certain weakness."

And with that the Space Dragon expels a breath of flame, catching light to the torches and then returning them to their place. The dank chamber is suddenly bathed in light, and the Leader of the Zebesian Space Pirates continues forward out of the circle. He now begins to charge the energy on his hands, adding another pair of light sources to the mix.

"I have seen creatures like you upon the planed Aether, and they, too, cannot withstand the light. So now shall you fade," Ridley states, stepping in front of the Hunter and hurling off the beams of coherent light from one hand while maintaining those on the other.

The sudden lighting of the torches freezes all of the tendrils, and they either began to fade, or quickly withdraw just as fast as they had sought out the three in the room. They withdrew and quickly, those struck by the beams of light were all but obliterated. The tendrils holding up Ark also shrank back, just before the hole in the door. But they were already at the withdrawal point, and withdraw back into the temple through the hole they did, still hold of him.

"If only I had thought to bring along a _Destiny_-class turret like Rekthee has mounted on his back. Those things have variable-type fire for light- and dark-beams. They're hardly as good as your weapon, but we did what we could with reverse-engineering the Luminoth technology," Ridley says to Aran as the charge on his hands drops to nothing. He turns toward the Hunter then, saying, "Do you think we should go after him or assume that he can't deal with the darkness inside this temple very well? I've never really had very much luck with the whole 'leave people to die' thing, so I vote we go in and finish the job ourselves."

"Sounds like an idea. Besides, I want to find out what he wants from here anyways."  
Samus spoke as she watched the hole in the door close off with as Ark and the remaining tendrils disappeared through it. The stone eye appearing as it had before. The torches Ridley had lit had also gone out fairly quickly.  
"Now the problem is getting through the door, or gate."  
She looked around the room, switching visors to the thermal to see better dark.

"Hmm...hand me that torch you took and let me try something," Ridley says, gathering the five correctly placed torches with one hand and extending the other toward the Hunter to accept the sixth.

"Alright."

She walked over to the said torch and spaced her foot beneath its frame, and kicked it up to her hand. She then turned with it and walked back over to Ridley and put it in the dragon's hand.

The Zebesian Leader accepts the torch, stepping onto the center dais for its location and breathing a whisper of flame over the torches. This causes all of them to light, and the Space Dragon immediately places each one into its rightful place.

Almost imediatley as the last torch is placed onto the stone floor a reaction took place. Dust and dirt from the ceiling and crevases along side the fall see out from a faint vibration as ancient gears began to turn, hiddin from veiw. The steady creaking of gear, and weight sounded through the room, and the great stone gate begins to lift up, and vanish into the ceiling. A rectangular shaft is now open, and an infinite darkness is now open to those on the outside.

"..Well that worked."

"Indeed" Ridley says, eyes shifting from their normal color to a soft-glowing red, signifying that he has shifted his vision to thermal. However, despite the fact that he no longer needs light to see, he still charges the energy on his hands. The dark tendrils seemed to loathe the light, and not only should this repel them, but also he will not be caught without a weapon against them. He steps down the tunnel, this time preceding the Hunter (since he has heavier armor than she), and holding out one of his lights while the other is raised into the air for maximum area of exposure.

* * *

_**Mission 4**__**2 – End **_

* * *

That is quite an interesting union wouldn't you say?

What will happen in the Shadowy Shadow Temple (lol)

And will they manage to kill Ark before killing each others off?

Find out, in the next installment of this Fanfiction! See you next mission!


	13. Mission 43 Remorse in Memories

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Where...?"

Bright lights covered the room where the unknown person was awakening. Blurred by its own weakened sight.

It tried hard to re-focus but that just was as hard as to keep it awake.

To add a plus, the whole place seemed to spin, not precisely quickly but still spinning around endlessly.

There was an odd but welcoming soft chill in the air, welcoming for the fact that the bedding did a good job to keep her comfortable and warm.

All this, was nothing more than a play on the mind of this person, a mere dream. Something that could probably go away in a second without any memory about it afterwards.

"_Onegai_..." the person whispered slowly, almost inaudible, to the air around it. The small voice revealed a softness found only on female like population, and its form a sweet yet painful answer.

That person was none other than the hacker, Kazuko Meka.

Her hair was spread on her back and around the bed, moving as much as she could while trying to awaken her senses back into this world made by hallucinations. Though she was not actually hurt, her whole body felt different.  
The reality wasn't far from that: she actually wondered if she had one or if she was pretty much alive at all.  
Lifting her head from the pillow and moving it to another side, she started to sob with reasons her own head wouldn't allow her to swallow. It's not a good sensation letting everything you know to die, and it apparently was just starting to show the scars of it.

Darithee's visor snaps on, glowing a soft red color, as he comes awake. He stood in the infirmary while the girls were sleeping; the commandos having taken turns to make sure nothing went wrong.

He had no need to sit or lay down himself in order to doze while doing this, due to the biotic underlayer's unparalleled support of the body within. Standing inside the armor is often found to be more comfortable than lying in a bed.  
His gaze turns in the direction his armor indicates the disturbance came from. Kazuko.

He immediately begins to walk over to her bed, kneeling down in front of the direction her head is facing. After briefly consulting the Database for Human Interaction, he stretches out a comforting hand to her shoulder, his other reaching out to clasp her own. He says nothing, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence in some way in order to get a better feeling for the method of comfort which would be most effective. Well, that and because he really can't think of a whole lot he can say at the moment that doesn't fall into the subheading "Bedside Manner: Corny -- do not use".

The green hacker feels somebody's presence...  
Who is it? Why is it so familiar?  
She gazes up to see, as much as her alienated body lets her to  
it's him again… Why does he search her? Why is he so familiar?  
That warm feeling... what is it?

"Darithee" she says softly, unknowingly of what might the reason be.

The commando inclines his head slightly in affirmation, leaning in slightly so that he can speak to her without running the risk of awakening the others prematurely.  
"Are you well, Kazuko?" he intones, making sure to use her name to make sure that at least that part of her memories is cemented in place correctly.

"Where am I?" she says softly, there is confusion on her voice.

She tries to lift from her bed but can't as she falls.  
Her mind is within the limbo of forgetfulness and herself.

Quickly, he lightly places his three-fingered hand on her torso, gently holding her down on the bed.

"Don't try to move," he says slowly and quietly. "I will explain everything in time. For now, you are currently inside our ship's infirmary. Your sisters are here as well and all of them are alright, including Hiroko."

"Hiroko?" she asks with the same voice tone, trying to focus better to see him fully.

"_I remember.... I'm starting to remember... but it's too painful..."_

Kazuko sighs; deep within her mind is a new conflict.  
Either to recover the memories or live along with none.  
This last one looked tempting since... all that pain, would be washed...

Pain from the past, woes from the presents and even plans for the future. A fresh new start. Nothing could probably be better.  
Whether those where her concrete thoughts or not was quite distant, for in the past time she had been awake it's been like another part of her moving her rather than her own based consciousness. It was certainly herself but at the same time it wasn't. Her sight lost and her mind completely blank, replying as quickly as it could and as it could process.  
Slowly, she starts lifting her head as she can, such unconscious part of her mind working on it. Her usually wise eyes where blurred and lost but also scared and full of sorrow for some reason. She also seems to twitch them slightly as well as her facial features, like a doll with its wind finishing up.

"Can you..." she starts speaking, noticeably spaced "delete my K3 system?"

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**

**Season 2**

**Mission**** 43 – Remorse in memories

* * *

  
**

Some rooms away from the hacker was nonetheless than Hiroko, the newly 'discovered' member of the girls.  
She was quite much tired, but rather than throwing herself to Morpheus arm's, she seemed unwilling to do so.

Every time she would think she would fall to sleep she shook her head hard, trying to take that sole idea from her mind.

It wasn't that she didn't want to: at her current state it would be the best.

But there was the other thing, one thing that was her sole mission – guarding the other murderous side she had.  
She knew that, at any moment she'd left her guard down, she would spring up and probably cause havoc.

The least she wanted was that! She had just seen the damage and wasn't willingly going to accept another act like such.

Her usually gray eyes started to redden, due the lack of sleep and her own mental stress. She had to act in another way, taking some external help: pills.

Drugging herself always worked, for some reason it not only knocked out the lights of one but also of the other.

Enough of them should do the trick – she thought while her body started to move on the act, standing up from the bed she was – enough until they either return or they find a way to help her.

During the sessions she had seen while repairing the wounds of her sisters, she managed to see a medical supply storage. If it was like the earthen ones, then it should have strong substances that could aid on her get some rest without the remorse of anything wrong happening. Anything could work, even if it was too strong. Anything to keep 'her' from doing any other kind of things.

Just as she opens the silver-like door of the cabinet to explore and snatch something for her current problem, a voice sounds from behind, snapping her out.

"You should get some sleep"

It is none other than Galamee who is just lying on a nearby corner.

His imposing form rested sitting on the ground. He is the one who is on watch to make sure that this girl _really_ didn't have any medical conditions, in the event that she was lying before. She was struck very hard several times, and even despite the armor she wears doesn't seem to have taken damage.

"And I, despite my limited medical training when compared to Vulthee, cannot recommend taking stimulants to keep yourself awake."

"I can't..." Hiroko replies bitterly. She looks at the Elite with a strange coldness. Strange for a girl who seems too gentle. Actually, that sight looks quite a lot like the other 'twin'. "I mustn't..." with that, she returns to scavenge for any remedies in the cabinet.

"You are currently within the most inner sanctum of the eight greatest warriors in the entirety of the Zebesian Space Pirate Organization. Whatever reason you have for not sleeping, I assure you that your concerns are unnecessary" Galamee says, rising to his feet to make sure that the girl remembers his sheer physical size, both in height and muscle mass. Never let it be said that his presence is not at least imposing.

She does hear a small movement behind her as he stands up, making her eyes point into such direction.

Such a big soldier, she had not fully seen the size of him.

But that did not make such effect of confronting her, more it made her worry much more.

'What if's?' started to invade her mind, mostly concerning about her other side. Would they take her down? Is he actually possible to do so?

"I… do not know..." she simply says, fear coloring her voice tone.

"I do. Now go to bed before I pull the Doctor's Word on you" the Elite says decisively, gently placing a massive hand on her shoulder and guiding her towards a nearby couch.

It is a couch designed for the longer legs of Lord Ridley (Galamee was told previously that he or any visitors they have may use it while he is elsewhere, though he takes priority for his couch when he isn't), and ends up being about the width of a human twin size bed and rather more comfortable. This is not surprising since it is Lord Ridley's preferred seat due to the "give" designed into its back and the slight space between back and cushion (which can be turned off and on for when others are seated) being more comfortable for his folded wings and tail. If he's going to put all that into a couch, why make the seats like bricks?

Sadly, at least for her, she had no other way than to accept.

She nodded slowly, walking towards the furniture while looking down at the floor, sighing.

A part of her was so relieved that she could actually do so, but yet the other part screamed to stay alert anyways.

From one of the slits of the skirt she had, she took out Yoshiko's red orb.

It seemed to shine much more than usual, something that also seemed to calm her down.

But, even if all pointed for a good end, would she give in to it?

"I can't..." Hirsoko stopped on her tracks, sobbing yet again while she held tightly the jewel. More then ever she wished for a chance like this, but it was too much of a bargain.

"Then explain to me why you can't sleep," Galamee says, standing back and crossing his arms over his wide chest.

The girl in question sighs, closing her eyes as she does so.

As an act of politeness, she reaches the offered couch and sits down to tell her story. But such couch is so big . . . and quite soft. It actually seems it would eat her as she sits down and dives into it almost.

"I would surely like to sleep" she looks at him, tired "Still, I must guard Sadako."

She pauses; it's neither an easy process nor explanation

"I do not wish anybody to get hurt... I also wish her to be out and meet the world, but she's so confused.... and I must confess she also scares me..."

She remembered one time back.  
She found herself strangling her own neck.  
How could she do that? No, it wasn't her own actions. Not at all...

"That's why I can't sleep, ever since I know about her, I must either drug myself strongly or keep me awake..."

Her eyes dive into the floor, just as she is quite much stuck on the couch.

"Oh, is that all?" Galamee asks. "All you have to do is trust in us. Embrace sleep, and let us worry about her. Commandos!" he says, and five of the team enter the room over the course of about fifteen seconds.  
"She says she's afraid for us, that what's-her-name'll come out and kill us if she goes to sleep!"  
"Is that a challenge" Horathee asks, getting into the spirit of the occasion, "Lady Hiroko?"  
"The gauntlet is thrown," Rekthee says from the group. "and the challenge is accepted!"  
Melothee adds "Go to sleep already and show us this devil-lady you've got! We are not afraid!"  
"Weren't those the last words of one of Arthur's knights in that crazy Old English spoof? At the Bridge of Death or something?" Vulthee asks.  
"Yes, but we're not English, are we?"  
"An excellent point! Bring 'er on!"

A small smile started to show up finally on the white girl's face, but there was some sort of 'rumbling' feeling inside that made her snap out from it. That came with that known chilly feeling she used to have when they switched, mostly from her to the other one.

_"Idiots... you don't know who you are messing with....."_

Her eyes widened, has she actually heard her other side speak?

"I'd rather refuse the challenge, but" she recovers out quickly "If you think you can take her, then I can rest secure..."

One last look at the group and she sighed, smiling softly yet again. A small bow was given for gratitude as she later on started to give small yawns and arrange her hair.

Hiroko leaned to a point where her whole body was inside the couch into a perfect position where she could breathe (that bedding is quite soft. . .) and she could still feel the fabric.

So much she had wished for a moment like that…

The commandos, meanwhile, form a protective ring around Hiroko, slightly modified so that they are facing _inward_ rather than out, since they know where the threat is most likely to come from.

Furthermore, the ship's automatic internal defensive grid has come online, so anything which the commandos paint as hostile will get some _nasty_ surprises when it tries to do anything.

"And so the wait begins" Rekthee says, crossing his arms.

* * *

"Can you...delete my K3 system?"

Such a strange question asked by whom is considered by the remaining units the wisest of the group. Strong in decisions and very strategic.

However, such where far from the truth considering her current condition.

Darithee pauses, puzzled. Encarathee had filled the rest of the team in on what she learned through reconstructing Kazuko.

"That is something...I _will not_ do," he says firmly. "That is what makes you into who you are, and who you are is too important to lose."

Kazuko's eyes start to fill with tears.  
As before, it is the other part of her that's moving around, being rather confused than sad.  
It was if she where on another world, even though literally she was on such.

However. . .

"It's too painful...." she sobs

Darithee suppresses a sigh. She has forced him to go to a place he never wanted to go, a mindset he never wanted to be forced to use...philosophical. He moves closer, lifting his hand to gently turn her head toward him.

"Life is painful, this is true. But it's how you face that pain that defines you...and who you choose to share that pain with. We here stand by you throughout everything, all we need now is you. And we do need you. Will you leave us behind?"

Now all he has to do is hope that she has that selfless drive to never let others down like he thinks she does.

But the words of the commando does not reach into her mind, but rather caught by another remittent. That which is rather confused and most likely the cause of such acts coming from her. Her mind exists only to move her body for the moment, which has tottering maneuvers, like a child experimenting self movement for the first time.

The words do not reach, but the warmth that he could have probably used to say such words are the only things that reach within her, slowly making her smile as she looks at him rather lost still.

"A. . ." she opened her mouth again, talking softly like in whispers, still paused "A. . .ri. . .ga. . ."

Before she could finish, what few kept the girl's body from moving, thus her mind ceases to work.

Gently, she falls onto his chest with a face of relief.

The commando smiles beneath his helm, holding Kazuko for a brief moment before returning her back to her bed and stepping back once more to survey the room. Maybe he'll stay on duty a little longer than his shift is…

* * *

"_05... you fool...."_

Silence remained in the room where the girl in white armor remained tranquil and peacefully asleep on the couch.

A wondrous feeling it is indeed, the fact that you can rest without the worry of anything going wrong. That no matter what could happen it would end in something good. That there where second chances.

However, around some hour or two since her falling to sleep, some strange things started to happen.

For starters, the white armor, reminiscent to her 'twin', started to color up in grayscales – but never going fully black. Her face and skin, which seemed generally normal for a female her age, pinkish and gentle, started to get a dull pallid color, almost gray as if on decay.

Some few bruises appeared on her arms, memoirs of the past battle, and the hair commenced to grow longer, taking a darker color.

The girl started to struggle within the changes she was getting, unable to wake up as she trashed about as if on a seizure. Her eyes moved violently behind the eyelids and her breathing became much heavier.

"_Let me go Sadako... please…"_  
"_Not u__nless you leave me alone..."_  
"_I can't..."_

"_It's not like you have a choice dear sister. . ."_

"_No!"_

Then, after 15 minutes from the violent reactions, the girl's phasing finished.

_---System 006 will now go online ---_

The eyes from this newly arrived open up in a flash, cloud gray eyes which looked her surroundings with a killer display.

But more than trying to do something, she finds herself feeling a tad . . . weak?

How could she? She could never feel anything! Then how so?

As she tries to get up, her mind starts boiling with anger. How come 5 didn't suffer her same fate? Her same wounds! It was the same body! They should be in the same way!

But no matter, in any way she would end up what she started as soon as she could stand up. The lust of destruction and blood filling her hollow body, savoring it even now.  
She raised a hand, trying to get something to hold up her body as she would stand up, but rather than helpful it was something she didn't expected.

It was due her violent thoughts that distracted her from her situation and from the place she was: she was apparently in the pirate's ship and what ever she grabbed was. . .

"RAAAAAGH!" she scram, more than pain it was a violent jolt that traveled thru her body making her shake. Pain was never a problem – for she had developed a way to kill her receptive nerves, thus excluding her from _any_ sensation – but electricity would still make an effect on her body, specially her being bounded by machinery.

After a while, her hand finally was able to unlatch from such grid and fell flat on the fluffy couch, twitching slightly hard while clenching her teeth, probably muttering curses as she could.

Galamee reaches out and takes hold of this apparently different girl in black armor, lifting her up and gently placing her back on the couch, ever mindful of her injuries.

"I wouldn't recommend trying to move with those wounds," he says, the commandos standing slightly back. Galamee is, of course, the most durable of their number at the moment, so it only makes sense for him to deal with the potentially hostile female.

"Idiots... why are you helping me?" she says angrily in Japanese, unable to find anything else to do: the battle scars plus the grid had quite taken what energy she could have left to fight back. And yet, she _could_ try to fight back but . . . the moment was not now. At least she thought for the moment. As her power, her thoughts tended to be very voluble.  
Then, she remembered: her ability with portals.

She couldn't certainly move but she could make a portal underneath her to escape, recover and return to kill them. Yes... it was the perfect plan and they could probably do nothing to stop her. She had been in situations like this before when much younger, what would it be different? Of course . . . they'd end dead anyways by her hand some time . . .

That's what experience had thought her, making her smirk.

The Elite, meanwhile, pauses for a moment, contacting the commandos through the comlink. After getting a translation from Darithee (the complete cipher would take too long to transfer), he reaches out again as the girl in black tries to move to attempt . . . something.

What ever it could be, it surely wasn't for good. This time his hand impacts the girl's body with rather more force, though it is carefully calculated to not do any damage, forcing her back down on the bed.

"I wasn't kidding. You may speak, you may make requests, and you may even consume whatever edibles you get through these requests, but by order of three different doctors you're not going anywhere with those injuries. Attempt to move again and I _will_ have you bound to the point of immobility. We help you because we choose to, and whatever other reasons we have for this are our own. Any other questions?"  
Galamee does not, however, remove his hand, so the massive limb still pins the girl to the couch.

06 groans in rage, but then decides to rest her back.  
Angry, she admits she can't do anything _at all_. That brute strength of his, plus her lack of energy. . .

Shit. She had met her match. Somebody who could actually pace her at their will and restrain her. Somebody that wasn't Kurosawa.

But . . . who knows, maybe what ever help they where trying to get to her would be turned against them. . .

"Do as you wish then..." she replies again on her tongue, turning her head away from the pirate. There was no emotion displayed on her face. "Be warned this won't do a sudden change of heart... as I don't have one..."

"Be warned," Galamee says over the com to the commandos, "I think she may be planning something. Is the security system going in every room?"  
"Naturally," Encarathee says.  
"Good," the Elite says, still over the com, pulling back from the girl in black.  
Speaking now aloud, he says "And you be warned that you will be watched, and that if you do somehow manage to get outside this room we will be able to find you almost instantaneously."

"Is that a threat?" she smirks; she didn't need to get out by doors... her ability was enough. "Or a challenge?"

"That was me informing you that you _aren't_ going anywhere with those wounds in the body of someone who is probably an ally," Galamee replies, absently moving his long, clawed fingers as he speaks.

"Worried about 05's good being... eh?" she scoffed "So she had told you already how we became? Or you just feel pity…? 05 is a hypocrite... like most humans are... Fools… thinking the world belongs to them... But I, I will prove how wrong they are..."

The Elite, for a brief moment, pulls back his bendezium helmet to expose his Zebesian features.

"And you believe you have a monopoly on human injustices? The very lives of our entire _people_ are founded on them. Your 'other' has told us nothing of how you came into existence, and frankly we couldn't care less. Regardless of species we of the Organization protect our allies. We need no more reason."

That said and his point made, he pulls the fibers back into place around his head.

06 didn't have anything to say.  
She was speechless… where these creatures also indulged in humanity's mediocrity?  
She breathed heavily, due the excess of energy she had used and also since she almost lacked of it.

"So be it..." she replied before leaning completely on the couch.

Probably her situation wasn't that bad... She could get the hang of it. From what she could see, these guys where probably military. That would mean she would have the chance to smash more heads to the ground, more opportunities to strike.

Or perhaps, just perhaps – a deep thought – she could finally find that place to settle down with her sister. A place where both could be at peace. . .

"_What?!" _Such a random thought. Why did it just come like that? Thoughts of peace . . .pheh, those where the least she needed.

No, she was less than somebody to live in a peaceful world.

Passing literally her whole life, training and enduring hash battles in order to become a full soldier, only to serve their purposes. Hidden under the shadows of a brighter self which received nothing more than the world's wonders; bright daylight while she could only see the nightfall.  
That was her fate, to be a mere darkness hidden behind the light of her other self, to be the shadow that could only roam under the moonlight. An assassin, a mercenary.

Her job was to kill, while her other side's job was to pretend she never existed. Neither of the two. She could use 05 as a presentation card before she could emerge and do her job.

She had no other choice and no other knowledge than that.  
She comprehended, while still in that trail of thoughts that seemly exploded out from her mind depths and kept coming more an more, that it wasn't by 'her mission' why she was fighting: the other 'units' had also enjoyed from the delights of the 'outside' world.  
There was no justice.... life had not been fair...

She had done everything as ordered, everything as planned. She passed through the hardships of becoming the most powerful of the units to at least have one kind glance of him . . . Him, the creator… Him, the leader. Him . . . the father.

"_Papa? Is it because I can't be stronger that you loathe me so much? Is it because I can feel that you bash me so much?_

_I will become stronger, I promise! But _please_! Please look at me at least once papa! Please look at me gently! Please love me! _

_Papa . . . why don't you love me?"_

The girl's eyes widened. That wasn't her. . .

She wasn't some sort of lost girl looking for some guidance along the way. She had grown far from that! She was a soldier and nothing else. Her goal and her only purpose were to kill and become stronger. She would purify the Cyber Project with the blood from the other units coming from her cold hands and present them to the true owner of them all.

Was it really the reason why she had become like that...? A cold, mindless doll of chaos?

Mindless? She was all but that . . . right? That's why she only kept one part of her K3 active. She could still think but did not have an identity. . . and certainly could _not feel…_

_You are lying at yourself again, don't you realize?_

Turning her head to the other side, now towards the group of pirates, the very same confusion priorly seen on the hacker to show on her eyes...

The irony: if she couldn't feel . . . how could she _feel_ confused?

"Then, are we at an understanding?" Galamee asks, crouching next to the couch as three of the commandos scatter to perform various activities about the ship. "Now, then. Back to what we were discussing earlier: do you have any requests or, more likely judging from your expression, questions?"

His voice mad her snap out towards the real world again, although her expression of confusion remained.

Any request…? How where they going to reply to her answers of questions they may not know at all...? Could they even do that?  
Then again, that same mentality from before tried to take over: they couldn't see her weaken all of a sudden.... she was the most powerful of the 7 units... there was no need to have any feelings at all. Yet, why all the confusion?  
Had she realized that all of it was really in vain, that it was a way to express her lack of attention? Lack of...

"_Papa . . . why don't you love me?"_

"No. . ." she whispered in a mourning way, this time in English. She closed her eyes as she grasped her head, trying to shell herself away from all that. Like a snowball, that sole single thought from before came rushing along with many others. Ah, how life was better without her system so unstable. She could still feel . . . not only the bad things but the good ones too. . .

Back in the days when 05 didn't seem a parasite . . . or what was her name? What was her _own_ name anyways? 06 was just her unit number, but she _had_ to have a name. . .

The blacklash started to breathe deeply, still on her shielded form.

"It's too late for me however..." she spoke yet again, but much more clearly this time "There's no turning back from my actions..."

-- CG006 system ---

System name: 006  
Creation: 1988/04/13  
Default Language package: Japanese  
Secondary Language package: English  
Other Language pacakge detected: About 76 languages have been detected plus some other dialects  
System Serial no. : 06SM415.362z

--- K3 system ---  
WARNING!  
Error 666 detected  
K3 system is not functioning properly  
=Any of the modules or the whole system is down.  
Please refer to an administrator to solve the problem=

_"I can't... I can't turn back... not after all this...."_

Galamee stretches out a hand, placing it softly on the girl's shoulder, much to her surprise. She slightly uncurls and looks up to him. The look on the girl's face seems of somebody who has been lost for quite a while and was frightened due so.

"There is always time to atone for your misdeeds. The ability to make that choice is one thing which separates us from the feral beasts outside these walls. Your sisters are fine, having taken no permanent damage. Hope is not lost, not yet."  
"Probably... there is still time, right?" she asks, trying to reassure her thoughts. If there's hope, can there be for herself?

"_But if I open myself like before.... all that pain.... please, let it not be again...."  
"This time you're strong enough to rid of that dear sister..."  
"Would you be by my side?"  
"Like I've always been"_

The red orb, which was quite much under the soft fabric of the couch, started to shine brightly all of a sudden. With it, some sort of energy that started to surround the girl in black, much to her surprise.

It started to spread out, upwards where the two where, taking the form of what seemed to be Hiroko.

She smiled; offering a hand to her sister who still dumbfounded looked at her. It was like something out of a fiction. A light from an angel . . . as stupid and corny that could sound, it was the closest she could get. She was even surprised at finding herself thinking on the sole 'angel' thing. She was sure they didn't exist.

"_You've finally understood Sadako, let me help you find the light...."_

The one in black closed her eyes, remembering those days back . . . on those times when she was forced to the harsh training.  
Pain and solitude was the only thing she knew, after her sister which hung around her in those times.  
Still, it couldn't compensate the stress of the harsh work and the lack of attention which would push her over her limits that made the former Cyber Girl to shut down herself; the 3rd part of the K3.  
As much as this made her the most sophisticated killing machine the organization which she worked had, there where still those glimpses of emptiness, which she tried so hard to overcome unconsciously by training and killing. Especially the killing part.  
But now, with no real harm at all, it was maybe time to reactivate that part once more.  
It wasn't going to be easy to get used again... but it was for the best, most probably.

Who knows what would happen later . . .

--- K3 system ---

Unit's K3 has been fully enabled

Detection complete: Unit 006 is detected as a 3 user.

Precautions are to follow after 3634.5 days of Inactivity, caused by

a partial to full cease of unit's K3, particularly the main module.

_"ĵ ķ ÿǮ.__"ĵ ķ ÿǮ.__"ĵ ķ ÿǮ.__"ĵ ķ ÿǮ.__"ĵ ķ ÿǮ.__"ĵ ķ ÿǮ.__"ĵ ķ ÿǮ.__"ĵ ķ ÿǮ.__"ĵ ķ ÿǮ.__"ĵ ķ ÿǮ._

The light that came from the orb, as well as the specter that appeared, started to vanish.  
The black girl's eyes opened again, looking at her surroundings and at that creature which apparently made the trigger happen.  
For the first time, there was a gentle expression on her face. Much more like her other side would have, but still showing scars of pain and confusion.

She gave a small head bow to show a bit of gratitude, that within her sudden fuzziness felt on her mind that started to drive her to white out.

"I'm... back..." she said, before fainting.

Galamee steps back, turning to the commandos.

"Alright, commandos. Suggestions?"  
"We've been going over that while you were talking," Horathee states, "and we feel that it would be best to let her be. A guard inside the room to make sure she doesn't choke on her own tongue or wake up and go on a killing spree, one person outside to provide support without giving the impression that we don't trust her (we can say they're there as a 'do not disturb' sign), and the rest just around the ship doing whatever they do during free time."  
"Alright, and have you decided who's going to be on watch first?"  
"I'll take the outside of the room with Melothee outside, and Rekthee will take over for Darithee in the infirmary."  
"Alright, then. Let's get to it."

* * *

_**Mission 4**__**3 – End **_

* * *

Long time no update eh? Well, I'm in school finals. Wish me luck. After this, more updates from all my fictions and stuff!

See you next mission!


	14. Intermission: CRAP 2

_*insert epic VideoGame Logo and Title plus music*

* * *

_

_**Quirky Stories of Excess of Madness**_

_**Crazy Real Akihabara Plotness!**_

_**-**_**The Fanfiction-**

_**Mission 2 – Procrastination**_

_Now with DOUBLE the spoilers! Brought you by CGA-R5_

_

* * *

  
_

-Act 1-

Fire, Ice and Blargh

* * *

"FOR THE LOVE OF CRAP! DAIRANTOU SMASH BROTHERS GETS A 'I'm sorry, I can't write for the moment' THING, while WE… get stuck into doing nothing YET AGAIN!"

Minako was of course, ranting at the top of her lungs. Yoko was covered with a pillow from head to toe and Yoshiko was playing Prime 3… again... for the 15th time

"Meh… we still have Real Akihabara Madness, the manga…" Yoshiko waved

"Don't you realize she hasn't even updated _that_ even?!" the red bomber pulled Kazuko's laptop from someplace "And we are stuck in the Pirate summer Special!"

"So?"

"With Comic-con?"

"So….?"

"COMIC FREAKIN CON, F*CKING 2-k-8!"

"Actually, we haven't even reached that thing out-chuu" Yoko pointed out, much to the increasing rage of the bomber who started chomping on the laptop. The acrobat's eyes widened.

"And?"

"I AM SICK OF LOOLING AROUND DOING EFFING NOTHING!!!" due her own anger, she activated Hyper Mode. No… it doesn't have to do with phazon…

"But it killed us three…" a group of 3 new armored girls arrived, all with halo and a ghostly figure.

"I thought I told you I didn't … WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!!!" Minako barked

"Awww! But … poor Momoko…"

"I DON'T F*CKING CARE!! THEY CAN ALL GO TO HELL IF I CARE!!!"

Somehow, with the fire that was coming out of *spoilers* Minako's arms, she burned the spirits of the deceased Shin CGA away.

Yoko yelped, but Yoshiko didn't seem to notice.

"Poor Shin CGA… killed by Singer…"

"I thought _you_ killed them…"

Yoshiko felt cold on her spine. Her eyes turned from jolly to serious and severe. She dropped her wii-mote, basically letting the TV-screen Samus die due corruption.

"… I couldn't stop it… the power… inside me… why? _Why must I suffer for something I cannot stop and am supposed to hold_? _Who… am… I_?"

The chill surrounded the place she stood, freezing the sofa and nearby furniture. Minako didn't bother to notice her newly acquired seriousness.

"We really need something more for the story. Next thing we know, we die for some reason and the only survivor is Sadako's bastard child of elite…"

"_Wait… what? Ew no…"_

Minako's eye twitched. She felt a bit of acid around her throat, just when she was about to hurl up.

She contained the feeling by placing her hands over her stomach.

"Alright! Food is…"

Keiko just didn't understand the scene before her: Minako seemed sick, Yoko was gnawing her pillow, part of the living room was burned and part of it frozen solid, with Yoshiko muttering something dark and worth to grab a razor to cut oneself.

Her left eye twitched

"… do you even mind that there is something to eat?"

"Pillow is a marshmallow…"

"I'm feeling sick… I need mental bleach…"

"…_why… I didn't want to… why do I have to go by all this…_"

The purple fighter gave up and returned to the kitchen.

* * *

-Act 2-

What do Pirates do when they are not dead?

* * *

"Say, I take resent on that title…" Rekthee poked at the title just over him. "We don't die that often…"

A deep thought

"Actually, we haven't died at _all_… then what…?"

"Relax, this' RAM dear, or a sort of alternate of RAM… what ever that could be" Vulthee placed a hand on the shoulder of her comrade, looking at the titles on top of both.

"Also, I don't tend to have much … screen… time? What ever you call, I only have cameos on both the main Story and the RAM series. I guess I could go on a strike or sorts…"

"You do realize the one behind us is kind enough to leave you here?"

Behind them, Encarathee stood. Vulthee waved at her, while the other kept her arms crossed.

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard from Jace…"

"Which Jace?" Rekthee interrupted

The hacker expert sighed, making the armored expression of rolling her eyes.

"The… Jace that leaves a trail of sparkles behind, along side with flowers. I just don't know how he does that: my whole arsenal was turned into flipping teapots. Teapots! What am I going to do wit that?!"

"… Have some tea, 'course" Vulthee laughed

"The point isn't that: there is apparently a project of accelerating or terminating the main story we are supported in. Basically shortening how long this story will be"

"Which, RAM or Metroid's Shadow?"

"RAM is nothing more than a stupidity increased by a googolplex initiated by the boredom of Yoshiko and Da Mangaka due the main story not moving on it's original site. And as long as I know, humanity's stupidity has an endless supply. If we could convert it to energy, we'd probably forget Phazon and raid for stupid humans which are endless… but that is not my point…"

"Well, that mission _did_ seem fast…" Vulthee recalled "Although considerin' da planetary movement and da time of rotation, what could roughly be 3 months could be less than 1 week there… or vice versa…"

"No, I wasn't referring to that. And we have cycles for such conveniences. I was saying about moving on and … revamp…"

Silence

"What's a revamp?"

"It's when they take an original story and reacomodate it to new canon"

"What does this hafta do with 'Shadow's mission?"

"Well, after it ends… there is a rumor, that 3 out of 7 of us might poof out."

Again silence

"Poof? Like disappear?"

"Well, not exactly: we are too many. Apparently we can't be so many, so our handler has decided to fuse some of us. The ones saved are you and you" she gestured both Vulthee and Rekthee, at which he gave a bit of a celebration cry "Galamee and Darithee"

Vulthee laughed

"Me think's due an obvious reason…"

A coughing was heard in the background.

"So what's gonna happen to Melothee, Horathee and ya?"

"I told you, we'd get fused. At least Melothee and I. I really don't want to know what happens to our Commander"

The pair of pirates exchanged looks

"You? Meshed with Melothee? Oh come _on_, that's the biggest joke I've ever heard ever since the colored doors back on _Vega_. Seriously, who puts locks that can be unlocked by the Hunter?"

"It is really funny now that I think it: What'd look like? It's just too…"

Both started laughing.

"Oh come ON! This is serio…"

And laughed and laughed…

"Oh, screw you two… hope the Sky Demons eat you both…"

"Now, now Encarathee…"

From behind of the trio (wow, talk about random poofs?) came Horathee.

"It's a rumor, and as long as it goes on, nothing much is going to happen to the team"

"'xcept 'course for the seventh commando…"

"I thought we weren't allowed to say spoilers…"

"Well, that thing under the title over there says that includes _double_ the spoilers…"

"Not to mention… wait… if Daisuke's supposed to be …"

"He's dead on our time…" Rekthee dismissed it "Now, if you want to talk about successors, you ought to think of Nara… Naralin or Nararin?"

"I like it with 'l': reminds me of her." Vulthee sighed "Can't believe's been quite a time since then…"

"Although picking those names are _very_ cliché: please, can't they come with more original than that?" the hacker expert looked to a side a bit annoyed

"It'sa nice name ta remember…'least Naralin that is…"

"Yeah…"

Something came into Rekthee's mind all of a sudden.

"By the Tester! It's been 3 pages and I am still in here! I'm awesome!"

The team couldn't avoid facing palm. So much for the move-it-all hazard handler…

* * *

_-Eyecatch!-_

_Haisha wo Nerae! Akatsuki Funbatta!

* * *

_

-Act 3-

The void of the void…that's void…

* * *

"Answer me this: who are you!"

In the citadel of the void, an intruder apparently had filtered inside. It seemed quite familiar: blue pale hair, navy cape… a lance as weapon…

Still, it was so … different…

Tabais wasn't going to let anybody in without his Father's (or his actually) permission…

"I already told you!" the blue haired man answered "I'm Jace!"

"That's what the _other_ one said…"

"Dude! You're such a …"

Jace quirked an eye

"Wait… _another_?" he asked, lowering his lance

"Yeah… actually, there where 2 Jaces: one that … looked like the other one. In fact, you're the only _other_ Jace that don't look like them"

Jace buried his face on his hand.

"How did they exactly look then?"

"Well… one had a helmet… red cape and vest, blue pants. Didn't see his face much, but he had this awesome aura. I was fighting him for at least 2 hours until Sarah took him to another dimension…" he crossed his arms "why does _she_ have to take the fun guys?"

"Chill out bro…" Jace waved "Ya know how she is. Now… about the _other_ one?"

"Oh well... that was perhaps a perfect compliment for Kora: at first I didn't know if he was a girl or not… with all that long brown hair tied up…"

"Hey… I do have a bit of a long hair tied…"

"But not like him…" Tabais whistled "Not only that, I swear, there where chirping birds following him. Naturally, Kora got curious and followed him. Dunno where they are"

Jace thought for a while about the description about both the people that passed the citadel bearing his name until an idea came up, prompting to jump in the air and charge some ice shards.

"So let me get this: you confuse me with a sparkling queer guy and a cosplayed hero?!"

"Hey! It's very rare for that name to come up around here! Besides, how would they be able to come around?" Tabais charged some fire to counter the shards

"Well, I'm going to have to teach you my face and name… take this!"

"Bring it on bro!"

Somewhere in Tennessee, a boy with long hair wondered why Da Mangaka was so harsh with his name picking…

* * *

-Act 4-

Espresso…

* * *

At the Brinstar café, hosted by the own Samus, was her along with her … crewmates.

Missing was Ark of course, but that wasn't much a loss.

"Ok… so the Coconut and Banana frappe with extra cream and nuts is…

She frowned

"Wait a moment… that flavor…Oh, you … you… MANGA!"

And so there was a laugh from the distance … if you got that, you seriously need some chai…

* * *

-Act 5-

The Game of Hot Coffee

* * *

"I just wonder where my Coconut Banana frappe is…" Darithee asked nobody, looking upon the tables. The cloaking given by Hiroko worked like a charm, allowing him to look human. Black hair and eyes. Even though it was a perpetual summer, he wore the school uniform, jacked opened. "They say the cream that comes with it is quite good…"

"Also the imported nuts from India" Kazuko remarked, already with her drink in hand "But, apparently there is a bit of segregation on the service…"

"Our Lord doesn't do that to her when she comes in…"

"Well, mostly because she orders take-out… just so she doesn't have to go on a battle with him… I just don't know why they do that…"

She slurped a bit of her drink

"Oh well… guess it'll be next time…"

And so the couple left, leaving a slightly disturbed Samus… with a strangely echoing drink. Had _you_ gotten your banana shake lately?

* * *

-Final Act!-

* * *

"How come _I_ don't get time on this?" Melothee waved a wrench with her right hand, idly "Do I have to just do a random thing here?"

"Just be stupid…" Sadako said on her usual monotone "It tend to work… or stupidly innocent"

"I don't have screen time on this either… and I don't bother much…" Hiroko's voice almost seemed a whisper.

"I mean, the children of the void have more time than us…"

"And they are?"

"I dunno… I think we meet them 15 chapters from this…"

"Look, at least you aren't dead…" a girl with pink armor puffed her cheek

"Or where burnt to dead…" One with brown armor came in, taking the bandages of one arm to show the scars.

"Or dissolved romantically to a puddle of orange phazon…" one last girl with blond and long hair, arranged in twin pony tails and teal armor said, almost dreamily, looking at the black chaos.

There was silence. The trio made of Cyber Girls and the pirate looked at the newly arrived.

Sadako had only one thing to say:

"And who the f*ck are you?"

* * *

-Insert ED-

* * *

_-Extra Info-_

-Opening-

Mokkete! Sera Fuku!

-Ending-

Hanamaru Sensation

* * *

_-Continue? –_

_Yes/ No / ORLY?_


	15. Mission 44 Creation, Alliance and Death

_Da Mangaka has been lazy…_

_But is back._

_Celebrating me getting out of college… I present you with… the following Fanfic of doom!_

_Enjoy (and please don't kill me )_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Dark Link was standing in the thrown room of what was at one time Hyrule Castle, but not anymore. The shadow looked at Ganondorf with confusion.  
The Evil King smiled.

"That's right; I want you to spy on that 'Hero of Time' and his friends by posing as one of their allies..."

"...Has anyone ever told you how crazy you are...?" Dark Link said rolling his eyes, "Like I could pull that off..."  
"Well of course you would need a disguise..." Ganondorf raised the hand that held the Triforce, his palm pointed towards Dark Link.  
"Augh..." Dark Link shielded his eyes as he was hit with a bright light...

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**

**Season 2**

**Mission**** 44 – Creation, Alliance and Death**

**

* * *

**

"First of all thank you for your warning."

Link was on the Hyrule fields, continuing his talk with this giant who called himself the Angel of Darkness. So far, he did not seem like a threat, but he wished to leave that point clear.

"And the aid you speak of, your children, I can see that they will be incredibly powerful, but how will I know that they will be able to be controlled. I know this land better than anyone; would you be willing to ask your children to follow my guidance and if necessary follow an order? If you cannot, I must ask you to not bring anymore outsiders to Hyrule."

"If you will guide them truly, then they will follow" Ankoku replied simply while crossing his arms over his chest.

The Hero nodded in response to his simple words.

'_Lead them true.'_ He had said. Link would do his best. He then put out his hand.

"It is common for those who have made a pact to shake each others hand. It is considered an honor. I will do my best." Link finished, raising his gauntleted hand.

"_I need to get ready for this fight…"_

That encounter with his shadow had enlightened him of many things, then the offworlders…

What ever they where planning, something he had learnt was that at the end, all tends to fall into a vortex where the main plot comes out. The main problem and that main thing to focus on. Such was, as he knew beforehand, not easy to deal with. Allies shall need to be formed, even with those unlikely. Strengths to bind and powers to borrow.

However, he still had to work up to be hand to hand with those who could be in a higher level than him, such as those creatures he found that night on Kakariko when the meteorites first struck.

Ankoku slowly extends his hand to grip Link's much smaller one, having read of this ritual in one of his books.

"I shall be off to produce these children immediately. Come, Jace, En. I think that this time I'll bring the three of you along to witness their creation," the giant says, opening a dark portal and stepping through it to the Citadel.

En and Jace both nodded at their father's request. As they walked past the hero, they both nodded curiously before they disappeared into the darkness of the portal.

* * *

As Samus followed after Ridley, still keeping the thermal visor on, she looked to his side: there was a large yellowish orange figure holding brilliant white blurs of energy.

Further up in the hall, pitch black swirls of what looks like a cloud, moves with the same pace of the light being held, twisting, and curling within itself, wanting to proceed, yet not wanting to be any closer to the light as it falls back.  
At this point Samus put her cannon on stand by, and turned around, and pointed her cannon out near the entrance of the tunnel. There was a possibility some of those things could have hidden in the cracks to wait for their passing. She kept the same pace as she walked backwards.

The tunnel itself was fairly long, and seemed to go at an angle going down (otherwise you would meet the end or run into the windmill given the location.) At the end of the hall, an eerie ill-natural light illuminated the green stones, and the shaft turns right at a 90 degree angle. At this point the cloud of tendrils turns there and vanishes.

Ridley proceeds cautiously down the hallway, coming to the corner but not going around quite yet. He places the side of his tail on the Hunter's back so she stops short of bumping into him, and then extends a shining hand around the corner to ward off any dark tendrils which may be waiting to ambush them. Only then does he continue forward and around the corner, touching Aran with his tail again to signal that he's moving on.

On the other side of the turn were at least six or seven more feet left of floor before a large pit ended it. The pit was at least five feet across and spanned to both sides of the walls. It was deep, and to bottom could not be seen, if it had a bottom anyways. On the other side of the pit was ten feet of floor, and then a wall with a carved face in its surface, though an empty sound came from the wall. A sound like a large an empty room would have.

Samus had turned her head from the first tap and stopped, then followed from the second tap.

"What a pleasant place," Ridley says sarcastically as he gazes down over the side of the pit. "Hunter, can you leap across this pit on your own? I believe that there are illusions at work in this place, and that wall may have something to do with one."

"Sure... I can jump that blindfolded, and backwards..."

She walked past Ridley and not to even the edge of the pit. She looked down into it's depths as well, and readied herself to jump. But she made a quick snap instead.

"Whoa... Happy I didn't jump..."  
Through her scan she found that indeed the wall was false, but the floor leading up to the wall was false as well. There was nothing there. The pit extended all the way to the fake wall.

"...That floor is not there. It's an illusion as well."

"Interesting. Come, Hunter," Ridley says, leaping across the room and flapping his wings once to provide further lift so that he can accelerate through the invisible wall and well onto the other side.

Deeper in the Temple, in a room, which floor, ceiling, and walls were lined with the old, yellowing skulls of hundreds, or even thousands of long dead. It was a circular room, bloody, and must with age. In the ceiling, tendrils of coiling black began to twist and curl and meld into one another from the eye sockets, mouths, and nose holes of the skulls, slowly spinning into a large black disk, which opened up, and dropped Ark out into the room before fading and vanishing.

"...Uuuuugh..." he groaned pushing himself to his feet and looking around the room he was in, "...I'm going...to kill Ganondorf for this..."

He moved his left arm a bit. He crutched down and picked up his saber, which he had dropped when he landed in the room,

"Now to find a way out of this godforsaken place..."

The other side of the pseudo was a square room. It was actually quite large. It was rectangular in shape, and along the first three walls were carved murals of battles, and killings in gruesome detail. In the center of the room was a circular floor space with a statue of a gargoyle in the center with a large beak, wings, and evil furrowed stone brows. It had a protrusion in the center by means of changing its position. Around this statue were poles with skulls mounted at the top, and flickers blue flames burning atop these skulls. On the other side of the room, a section of floor was replaced by a vast pit like that behind the false wall. On the _other_ side of the wall is a great stoned creature's head, which tongue acted as a platform to gain entry through the mouth. But the mouth was closed off by a gate orange and red with rust.

Samus waited for Ridley to vanish behind the wall. The illusion did not even flicker. The jump was much further, and would have required a running jump for her. But she wanted to try something different. She took a few steps back to later dash forward, moving at an angle to where she would meet the wall once she got to the edge of the pit.

Instead of jumping, she put herself against the wall, and put her boots to it, and continued to run, right along the wall. She arched up the surface near the canter of the wall above the pit, and began to go back down as she neared the wall, and cleared through it, and stood in the room.

"An impressive show of physical ability, Hunter," Ridley says, turning his gaze away from where Aran just leapt through the illusionary wall. "What a strange place this is. Any idea how to get that grate open?"

"Hmm..."

She gave a quick look to the room, then over to the said grate.

"Well from first glance there would appear to be nothing, but seeing the first few illusions, there is probably more in here. Like this statue and these torches might have something to do with it."

She gestured to the centerpiece of the room. She gave it another look and the surrounding torches and approached it. The furrowed stone eyes glinted, then a familiar voice filled the room. But it was centered from the stone beast.

_'Make my beak face the skull of truth... The alternative is descent into deep darkness..."_

The voice faded through.

"...Skull of truth..?"

She repeated the clue, or hint and looked towards the torches. She then proceeded to scan them.

The Zebesian leader turns his gaze toward the skulls, moving close to the Hunter as he does so. If they end up with this 'descent into deep darkness', then his pseudo-light-beam and ability to fly may prove necessary to keep the two of them alive.

"I wonder if more illusions are involved here."

"Probably..." She answered absently, scanning the next skull.

She then moved to the one directly behind the statue, and it turned out to be an actual skull. (The others were not even there) "There, that one is real." She gestured the one skull, and looked at he handle on the statue. She then walked over tot he handle and took a hold of it in her left hand, and began to push at it. She took a few sliding steps, but caught the ground, and slowly, moved the statue around with a grinding noise.

"Allow me, Ridley says, stepping over to the statue. Given his height, he actually takes hold of the statue itself, swiveling it without moving from his starting position. It quickly comes to the position facing the skull indicated by Samus, at which point he lets go and steps back.

She nearly lost her footing considering her position at such an angle from the exertion of pushing the thing, but caught herself and stood up. As the beak of the statue now faced the "skull of truth" The grate just on the other side of the room creaked, and went up.

"Well isn't that interesting?" the Pirate Leader says, stepping toward the newly opened pathway. He easily leaps across, looking through the doorway at the room which lies beyond.

"Yup." Samus replied simply and walked towards the edge of the chasm, looking down into its depths.

From Ridley's view of the newly opened area, he is standing at the top of an arched hallway, leading downwards through a flight of stairs. This angle was much sharper than the hall leading up into the temple. Furthers down, the sides of the walls are an eerie glowing green color, and if you were to move, the walls would appear to shift, and change.

Ridley, being himself, would hardly go to express how much he already hates this place. So instead, he simply lights up his hands once more and continues down the hall, ne hand is above his head, the other extended forward and ready to fire off its wave of light energy, just in case.

.

* * *

On the other side of the portal, the Angel of Darkness appears in a room without any doors and with a pedestal in the center. He is the only one who has ever seen this chamber before. It is octagonal, with strange murals and runes along the walls going up the ceiling. The room is dimly lit with torches in small alcoves, one in each wall, along with four hanging from the ceiling. Ankoku's dark portal is the only method of getting inside the room, which is why he has left his portal open for his children. Additionally, he has created another one for Tabais, who is still inside his personal chamber.

Jace whistled in appreciation.

"Amazing, Father, simply amazing." He peered into the alcoves to see if there was anything inside them.

En stood still once through and did not say much of anything. Just a simple "Agreed," to Jace's comment. He looked over the room scurrilously, trying to decipher the runes that lined the walls and ceiling.

Ankoku approaches the dais, raising his hands and placing them on either side of it. He pumps energy into it, and the runes about the room glow.

"This is the room I crafted with the sacred arts of My Lords. With it, I have created from nothing everything which you see around you. And now, I will create for you a surprise..."

As he speaks, bleached white structures come into existence on the pedestal. They come together, anchored in place with magical bindings. However, the shape is slightly different from that of the brothers' skeletons.

En observed, almost looking curious as the skeleton appeared.

"Father, unless I am mistaken, this skeleton is that of a female humanoid." En checked himself, making sure he remembered correctly what he had studied in the many different books in the Castle.

"A-a girl? Wow! A sister? That's cool. I never even thought about that. I wonder what she'll be like. I just hope you don't go over-the-top, father." He shook his head. In his time, he had known some pretty 'crazy' women, and this was coming from him.

"Yes, indeed," Ankoku says. "But where is Tabais? He must be here."

And with that, the portal within Tabais' room sweeps across and drags the third son through it and into the chamber.

"So good of you to join us."

He then begins to work once more, slowly adding organs, connective tissues, musculature, fat, and finally skin. As he goes through this process and having no prior impression of what's 'embarrassing' or 'socially unacceptable', he describes what he's doing. From his perspective, it's the same as a surgeon describing for the camera that he's making an incision. A large tome is floating in the air beside him, open to a page with several diagrams depicting the various levels of both genders of the human body from an anatomical point of view.

"This reminds me," he says as he tweaks the finer points of his new child's anatomy, "all of you are human in every way but those particular things that make you Tyran. You know, lack of need for food, sleep, oxygen, and such. I never really thought about it before, and I just realized that because of that each of you are genetically _completely_ different. Theoretically, one of _you_ could take this one for a wife. I could too, come to think of it. Heck, you could take each other for a wife, for that matter, though I don't think the anatomy would work quite right. I never did pay that much attention to that aspect of the brain"

The socially inacceptable beginnings of the completed, but not yet clothed, sister did not faze any of the brothers, though their father's mention of taking her, or each other, for a wife was a little unsettling. They all thought of each other as family, even if it was true that they had no 'real' blood relations.

". I never did pay much attention to _many_ aspects of the brain, now that I think about it. I basically just built your brain and let you figure things out for yourself besides that basic framework…And I _really_ do hope I manage to get all these glands and such right. I've not had any practice, and the chemical balance in this variation is so _complex_! Oh, well. Won't know until we finish. Now, for clothing..."

In the end, the child stands about six feet tall. Her body structure is very clearly feminine (though nothing that could interfere with motion too badly), but still maintains a musculature which implies a warrior's nature. She has long brown hair which falls to her waist, and a clip comes into being around it. This binds it into a ponytail, and it now ends closer to the middle of her back. Her face is fair and unblemished by any stray mark or other such thing, and her currently sightless eyes are a vivid blue with aqua within them. On her body comes into being a white undershirt with sleeves just slightly past her wrists, and over that appears a light chain shirt. As the final layer of clothing on her upper body, a light violet eastern style robe appears. One side lies over the other, and a wide, deep violet ribbon patterned with flowers and leaves along her abdomen holds it that way. This is tied in a large bow in the back. The pants she wears are long and wide, of a fabric slightly lighter than the ribbon but darker than the robe, and are clearly designed to allow movement. On her feet are two-toed socks, which are in turn placed into apparently wooden sandals. She is physically very attractive, as Ankoku intended her to be, and she has about her a certain aura even as an empty shell, one which implies a certain grace in all her motions. One which almost guarantees that in battle she will be beautiful as she is deadly.  
And she is very, very deadly.

"So, boys, what do you think of her? Jace, did I get the curvature quite right? You're the only one who's been in a society enough to actually get a good, first hand look at this variant. Well, from a genetic standpoint, it might be the other gender that's the variant..."

They were amazed by the finished product. Their sister was most certainly very beautiful and well dressed. They all could not help but wonder what she would be like. Their father's comment that he let all their minds developed on their own was most certainly an interesting fact. This showed that the only reason they were so different would be Chaos theory.  
Tabais could not retain a question. "So... do we just like... turn her on?" He looked quizzically at the current doll of a body that had yet to be infused with life.

"Mm...in a sense," Ankoku says in reply to Tabais, placing his hands on the sides of the pillar again.

It slowly drops down to ground level, and the giant steps forward to the still empty shell. He places a massive hand on each side of her head and closes his eyes. He mutters a slow incantation as he stands there, and dark power begins do gather around him. It builds around the two of them for almost a minute, and then begins to be drawn into the head of Ankoku's latest creation.

_"And so it came to pass that the fourth child of the Forgotten One was called...Sahra"_ the Angel of Darkness whispers in the language of his gods, then releases her head and steps back. The dark energy dissipates, and the father of (now) four smiles slightly. "My sons, she is now prepared. Live, my daughter..."

The eyes had closed as he infused her with life, but now, beckoned by her creator, they shot open, revealing the vivid and bright colors in her eyes. Her head turned slowly, bones popping like they would from a long sleep. She moved her muscles slowly, seeming to check out that everything worked alright. She stepped down, almost daintily, her wooden sandals making a 'clock' on the hard stone. She looked at her brothers and pushed the hair away. "Hello... boys." A dangerous smirk appeared on her face.

Jace and Tabais recoiled quickly, as if the girl had just spoken with the deepness of a bass singer. They looked at one another, Jace then stepped forward.

"Greetings, Sahra. I am Jace, the eldest of our family, outside of Father, of course. This is En, second oldest, and Tabais, previously the youngest. We are all very happy to accept you into our family." He smiled, trying to erase the vision of her evil smirk.

Tabais walked around her, peering curiously around her. "Wow, she seems quite fit, but very pretty. Cool, welcome to the fam, sis!" He moved to hug her, but was encompassed in a blue aura and was thrown across the room.

"DON'T... touch me." Her voice was like acid.

"Interesting," En said solidly. "I was wondering what power would manifest in you. So telekinesis, is it? That's very different."

"Hmm," Ankokutenshi murmurs almost too quietly to be considered said, "Maybe I _didn't_ get the chemical balance right...oh well." He then speaks more loudly, saying, "Welcome to the family, Sahra."

After a moment, when his new daughter hurls Tabais across the chamber, he speaks again.

"Sahra, though it is impressive that you can already do such things, and that Tabais in general does seem to deserve such a thing, please don't lob people or animals like throwing weapons."

Sahra made quite an audible huff, crossing her arms and glaring back. "Gonna start takin' the fun outa' everythin', aren't we?" While the phraze was volitile and acid-like, there was still respect within it. She may not like people, but that doesn't mean she won't honor her father.

"Well, this is certainly... an 'interesting' addition to our wonderful family."  
"... Ouch..."

Ankoku steps over to the pedestal once more and it rises back to its original position. He once again places his hands on each side of it and begins to work once more. A new skeleton forms above it, this time that of a male, and again the giant constructs around it organs, muscles, fat, and skin. . .

"I think I'll go for an...intellectual type, this time," Ankoku says, modifying the build of the boy.

In the end, this fifth child is about four foot seven. He appears to be about twelve, and his hair is bleaching blonde. This hair falls around his eyes and down to the base of his neck in the back, and is worn loose. His eyes are a piercing aqua, more brilliant than the bits found in the eyes of his older sister. His musculature is light, and he does not appear particularly combat-capable. This is not quite true, but it is true that the rest of his family is stronger than he. Upon his slight frame, Ankoku creates a loose-fitting, dark grey shirt, on the back of which is a yin-yang which takes up the entire surface. On his lower body, the Angel of Darkness places a pair of black, loose-fitting pants with a chain that goes from the front to back pockets on the left side. Upon his feet are placed a pair of simple, black leather shoes. His child's body and the framework of his mind complete, the pillar lowers down to ground level once more and Ankokutenshi repeats the process he went through with the last child he created. Dark energy gathers around the two of them as he places his hands on his son's head.

_"And so it came to pass that the fifth child of the Forgotten one was called...Orca."_ he says, again in the language of his gods. "Now live, my son..."

The boy's eyes fluttered open. He looked around; much like Sahra did before, though his face seemed to be in a slight frown. He stepped off of the pedestal and hung his head. He seemed to fidget a little with his hands as he stepped up to his older siblings and father.

"H... hello."

Jace again was the first one to step forward. "Hello, youngest one. Orca, right? Welcome to the family. I'm your oldest brother Jace, this is the second-oldest brother, En," Jace looked over to the other side of the room and pointed, "that heap so recently placed over there is the third oldest, Tabais, and she "Jace made a light gesture towards Sahra," is your sister, Sahra, and fourth-oldest." Jace put his hand on Orca's shoulder. "Welcome."

The boy looked up a little, blinking his brilliant eyes. "Oh, th-thank you, big brother." He then turned his head timidly to the still unmoved Tabais. He waved his hand and a stellar gate opened beneath the pyromancer and appeared next to En. Tabais arose, standing straight up.

"There... b-better?"  
"Thanks... Wow, that was kinda... cool!" Tabais pated himself, seeming to inspect for any lost limbs or appendages.  
"Astral abilities? That's the most intriguing yet. I will be very curious as to your progression in this art." En nodded.

"Welcome to the family, Orca. One moment, while I create your final sibling,"

Ankoku says, again raising the pillar and placing his hands on either side. Again he creates a new skeleton, and this time it is that of a female. Applying all of the necessary systems, creating a slightly different form for this try at a daughter.  
In the end, she is about five feet and four inches tall, and appears to be somewhere around fourteen or fifteen years old. Her hair is dark brown and falls just past her shoulders, and is worn loose. She has an athletic build, similar to Sahra's but moreso, but in exchange she lacks the voluptuous shape of her sister and has a more tomboyish appearance even without a mind. He creates on her body a light cloth shirt, and places over that leather armor. Further, he places over that an ornate, sleeveless orange jacket. Two ties hold this closed, and a slightly darker orange sash further adorns her body. A pair of loose orange pants appear on her hips, and on her feet come into existence a pair of simple, though sturdy, leather boots. The pedestal once again lowers to the ground, and the Angel of Darkness steps forward to again place his hands on either side of his child's head, dark power gathering around them.

_And so it came to pass that the sixth child of the Forgotten one was called...Kora_" Ankokutenshi whispers again in the language of his gods, infusing her with life. "Now live, my daughter..."

As he stepped down, the right edge of Kora's lip twitched four times. Her eyes popped open, revealing a dull brown color. She looked around rapidly, half stepping, half jumping off of the pedestal. She spun to face her siblings.

"Hey! Greetings bro's! Sis! Papa! It's great to be aliiiiiiiiiiiive!" She grinned almost stupidly. Well... not 'almost.'  
"So what's her power, extreme annoyance?" Sahra blew a lock of hair from her face, but to no evail as the lock fell right back in her face, bringing some friends. "Maybe you should have stopped at five, Father."  
"Oh, come come now, Sahra," Jace stepped forward to his little sister. "Hey there, little sis, how ya' doin'?" Jace returned the grin. He proceeded to make the rest of the introductions that were necessary and then put his hand on Kora's shoulder. "So what can you do?"  
"Um... Well... I don't know. Well, I know, but I don't."  
"What?" Tabais scratched his head, looking confused.  
"It is possible that she must study something before her power is available. Perhaps it relies on a particular science, or maybe Father finaly made that alchemist he was speaking of." En stared blankly after his analysis.  
"Yes. That is very possible. As with me, I would like to learn more of the astral plain to further use my abilities." Orca stood, hunched a little, acting somewhat withdrawn.

"It is indeed true that Kora has an ability which is unique among you, even with other recent additions to our family," Ankoku says, creating a portal next to one of the eight walls of the chamber. "Jace, En, Tabais, I want you to show your new siblings about the castle, and I want you to deposit Kora in the library once you're finished with the other rooms. The others of you may go where you like. Kora, you are to begin research on the various forms of life of Hyrule. You will need this knowledge."

The Angel looks about the room for a moment, then returns his gaze to the others. "Go ahead without me. There...is still one final thing for me to do."

Jace nodded politely.

"Very well, Father, we will do as you ask." He turned to his younger siblings. "Alright, everyone, let's all take a family tour about our home, huh?" He smilingly ushered everyone into the portal, protests being uttered from all but the two youngest.  
"Jace, you need not push, as I most certainly know my way around."  
"Hey! C'mon! Your hands are COLD! Yip! Hey! He-..."  
"You touch me, and I will suspend you in the air and rip your appendages off, one by one until you are in too many pieces to count!"  
Kora bowed to her father with understanding before she left. "I will do what you ask, Papa." She then disappeared.

All six of them eventually disappeared to wander around the castle.

Smiling at the interplay between his children as they step through the portal, the dark orphan of gods closes the gateway behind them. He now steps onto the pedestal himself, spreading his arms and wings outward and looking straight forward. The pillar upon which he stands swivels so that he can look at each of the walls in turn. Finally, he faces what he wanted. One of the blank walls. He slowly, painstakingly, etches out glowing, golden runes over its surface in the ancient script of his creators. As he does so, so does he also create a new mural which takes up the entire wall. In the end, it is the image of his fourth child, Sahra, in her radiant, if hostile, beauty. Again he turns, coming to another wall and repeating the process and creating the image of his fifth child, Orca, in his intellectual, if over-emotional, brilliance. And finally, he comes to one more wall, repeating the process one final time and constructing the image of his final child, Kora, in all her well-meaning, if empty-headed, wonder.  
And then, having finished the final rune, each of which not only binds his children to permanent existence, but also chronicling their achievements, mind, and thoughts, steps off the pedestal. He looks about the room, turning counter-clockwise to gaze at the exquisitely drawn artworks of Jace, En, Tabais, Sahra, Orca, and Kora, his eyes finally falling on the final wall. Directly to the right of his own mural, which was drawn by the very hands of his creators, it stands empty.

_"And for you this wall stands empty, you who I cannot create. You who shall bring to me...that final completion,"_ whispers Ankokutenshi in the sacred tongue. He extends a clawed hand, gently touching the utterly smooth stone surface, and lowers his head for a moment to touch his draconic forehead to it as well. He remains like this for a moment, then turns away with a sad smile on his face. "One day I will find you, my wife, and then my family shall be truly complete. Until that day, however," his expression changes to one which is resolute, "I must turn my gaze to that family which I have now."  
And with that he steps through a portal directly into the library, pulling to himself the tomes which contain the information Kora will require to unlock her ability.

* * *

After 1 year and a half, I'm back.

Hell, that's many characters, right?

Are you happy to see me?

How will this affect the story? Find out… on your favorite fanfiction (of doom!)

Remember, Read, Review and Enjoy.

See you next Mission!


End file.
